


永不降落的信号旗

by urnotlauretta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Original Character(s), 青梅竹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotlauretta/pseuds/urnotlauretta
Summary: 这里是1963年至1964年的日本北海道钏路市。那时候的日本正在为了东京奥运会忙前忙后。他是停留在记忆里站在阳光下的莽撞少年，这个少年的心里有一个结。那就是她。她生怕他的情他的思他的好会烫伤了她。于是她在逃，他却不停地追。哪怕她知道这份柔情她完全可以收下，她的思虑却不允许。她生怕他是奔腾不息的江流，她是水底挣扎摇晃的水草，他撩拨了她，让她心动。也让她害怕被他汹涌的江水丢下。这是一场追逐。也是少年心里的一个梦。～～～～～～～这是我的第一篇犬桔文，最早是发在百度贴吧做新人拜吧文的，最早发表于2013年。后来因为百度吞贴，我在2020年就把文章复制存档到了老福特，结果老福特最近也开始在疯狂屏蔽文章了。灵感来源是吉卜力动画电影《虞美人盛开的山坡》。
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), 犬桔





	1. 第1章

>>> 1

世界是这样苏醒的。

唤醒众生的太阳在东方的天边揭起黎明女神灰黑色的帐幕。月光在大地上的痕迹被洒落的晨曦款款洗去，长梦苏醒，花香漫长。远航在外的渔人们唱着流传多年的渔歌，海浪卷起，侵蚀着海岸。

天刚微微亮，码头却已经热闹非凡，赶集的人们穿梭在渔港市场，渔夫们吆喝着从渔船上卸载下新鲜的鱼，卖给海产店的老板们进行加工，再出售。渔夫们在天未亮时便出海，在港口出去不远的地方便能打捞到很棒的鱼。

这些来自位于北太平洋的北海道渔场的鱼儿，几乎可说是全世界最甜美鲜嫩的了。

市民们的脸上堆着笑容，无不展现了这个背靠小山坡、面临大海洋的小城市的安宁与祥和。

早晨六点，桔梗慢慢睁开双眼，因为纬度高的关系，钏路早已天亮，从窗帘照进来的光让她有一瞬间感到眼睛刺痛。轻轻掀开被褥，轻手轻脚地把自己的被褥卷起来放到衣柜里，防止吵到一旁正在熟睡的妹妹，尽量不发出半点声音地，从榻榻米上走出房间去。

她站在灶台后面，舀了两勺米，装进蒸饭的木桶里，生起灶火，把红萝卜和青瓜洗净切丝，淋上酿制已久的酱汁做成凉拌菜，从冰箱里取出鸡蛋打散，把切成小碎块的大干贝混着拆封的味增倒进烧滚的汤水里。

厨房里的一切准备就绪，桔梗在围裙上擦干手，撕下厨房边挂着的日历。

又是新的一天。

1963年5月14日。

日复一日，年复一年。

小松太太每天早晨在去卫生所上班之前都会赶早集，每当她从渔港市场回来，大女儿桔梗早已做好了早饭，正催促着想要抱着被子睡懒觉的小女儿小枫快快起床洗漱。

“妈妈，您回来了。”木桶蒸饭的香味已经弥散，桔梗正一边添饭一边抬头看进门的小松太太。

“啊，是啊……我今天买了很新鲜的牡蛎，广濑太太给我折扣了呢。哎，上次小枫说想吃鲈鱼，我还特地买了呢！”说着，小松太太把菜篮子放在了餐桌上。

桔梗把小松太太刚带回来的海鲜装进一个个保鲜饭盒里，放进冰箱的急冻箱。“妈妈，今天学生会要开大会，我可能会很晚才回来，你和小枫先吃晚餐吧，别等我。”

“是这样啊……可是住在这个方向的学生不多，你可要和同学结伴回来。”

桔梗看着一脸担忧而坚定的妈妈，微笑：“知道了。”

“不如我叫广濑君等你一起回来吧。反正他家也在这边。”

听到那个名字的一瞬间，桔梗停住了手里的动作：“妈妈！干吗要麻烦他……这样对广濑太太多不好意思。”

“好嘛好嘛，那你自己注意安全。”

料理了一家人的早饭之后，桔梗习惯提前到学校去。墨蓝色的校服过膝长裙将她的腿衬得修长，小腿只露出一小截在裙外，淡淡地诱惑着人。清风拂过她的长发。桔梗家在山坡上，走出家门，往山坡下的码头看去，正好可以看见那个身影。

少年每天早晨都会站在那里，在码头的停船处，一手各拿着一面信号旗，兢兢业业地为早晨过往的船只引导。他戴着一顶墨蓝色的学生帽，偶尔能看见前方帽檐下几缕垂下来的发丝，在风中轻轻飘逸，看起来是那样柔软。

是银色的头发。

在整个钏路市，也只有那一家人拥有银色的头发。

桔梗有时会看见少年很晚才来上学，踩着早上的迟到铃声冲进教室，放学之后却又马上消失得无影无踪。

他总是能和周围很多男生打成一片，永远带着温暖的笑容和爽朗的笑声，有时候笑起来，眼睛会眯成月牙形。

同班的女生有二分之一以上都会在课余时间讨论着那个人那头漂亮的头发，明明就和自己同班，却还把对方当作什么新鲜人物看待。

一到体育课，那帮女孩子便兴奋得不得了，冲着一群大汗淋漓却还在棒球场上奋力奔跑的男生失声尖叫，桔梗站在人群中望过去，看见少年那张洋溢着青春活力的笑脸照亮了整个操场，然后看见他在打出一个完美的本垒打之后兴奋地跑满全场。

可是这样看上去总是像阳光的化身一样的少年，却还是会在数学课上因为坐在最后一排打瞌睡而被那个年过六旬的数学老师点起来罚站到下课，再引起班上那“二分之一以上”的女生羞红着脸的娇笑。

少年每天早晨都会在码头指挥船只，风雨无阻，红白蓝相间的信号旗在他手里挥舞着，神采奕奕。

桔梗看见一个穿着和她相似的海军校服的女孩跑向少年，和他说了些什么，少年停下动作把信号旗交还给渔港码头的船夫，然后蹬开一旁的自行车那笨重厚大的脚架，熟练快速地跨上车座离开了码头。

桔梗回过神来，往学校走。不远处的山腰上，高高升起的两面信号旗又在早晨的风中飘扬，那两面信号旗每天早上都会在天刚亮的时候被升起来，趾高气昂地展现着自己飘扬时的飒爽英姿。

那是在渔港市场经营海产铺的广濑太太的家。

桔梗以前每天也会升起两面信号旗，“U.W”，代表着“祝君航行顺利”。可是在五年前，一次爸爸出海失踪之后，桔梗就再也没有升起过信号旗，倒是广濑家，“U.W”旗每天早晨都会出现，无论风吹雨打，从不缺席。

桔梗的学校——道立北海道钏路湖陵高等学校，是目前附近一带唯一的高中，在一个小山坡上，小山坡很高，也算得上是陡峭，山坡路的两旁整齐的坐落着大大小小的民居，沿路是老旧的电线杆，有些甚至歪歪斜斜的，似乎随时会倒下，各个相邻的电线杆间的电线交错在一起，缠着背后蓝得滴水的天空，凌乱而美好。

学校距离家中并不近，桔梗却每天步行到校，走到这个陡峭的山坡，加之上学的方向正好朝着正东方，早晨的阳光也并不是那样温柔，也就难免会因为步行艰难而乱了呼吸。

可偏会遇到这种郁闷的事——就像你饿得前胸贴后背却因为牙龈肿痛无法进食的时候，你旁边有人正津津有味地吃着怀里的一盒海鲜寿司——正当桔梗顶着从山坡另一方吹来的海风，低头走上山坡时，另一个身影却骑着自行车轻松地从她身边呼啸而过，似乎对那个人来说，骑车上这个山坡丝毫不费吹灰之力。

抬头看着前方那个飞快掠过的身影，桔梗看见和自己同样色调的墨蓝色校服，还有一顶略显破旧却很精致的学生帽，以及帽子下漂亮的银色头发。

前方的“罪魁祸首”在到达山坡顶时突然停下车子不再前进，用一条长腿撑着地面，直起身，微微侧过头，似乎在等桔梗的靠近。

桔梗看出了少年的刻意，有些犹豫地顿了顿身子，从他身旁低头经过，没打招呼。

“小松！”少年突然喊住了她。

——呀，这可怎么办呢。这下是非回头不可了吧。

桔梗下意识地握紧了拳头，攥着背包带子，慢慢转过身，却不经意地轻轻蹙了眉。

“早、早上好……”少年看见她的表情时有些发怵，却在努力地和她打招呼之后露出了一如既往的爽朗笑容。

“早，广濑君……”看见熟悉的笑容，桔梗像放心了似的舒展开眉头，语气却有些生硬和疏远。

为什么会这样呢。为什么变成这样了呢。

桔梗也不知道。

少年有些失望地踩着脚踏板跟上桔梗，好像还有什么想说，却在欲言又止之后留下一个犹豫的背影，迎着晨曦向前驶去。

一路上，他总是有意识地放慢速度，试图回头去看身后慢慢走着、不慌不忙的她。


	2. 第2章

>>> 2

钏路市以钏路港为中心，沿着海岸呈细长形，虽然这个城市相比起函馆、札幌来并不那么出名，但是这里是北海道的重要渔港。幸得它是一个临海小城，市民们靠着这附近的天然渔场，发展了非常不错的渔业，港口的外来船只也不少。

桔梗的爸爸是海上缉私队的一员，在五年前爸爸单独开船出海搜查后便一直没有回来，家里客厅的案台上有爸爸的相片，但却没有摆上香炉，因为小松太太和女儿们都相信，小松先生并没有离开这个世界，没有抛弃她们妻女三人。

现在就只有桔梗和妈妈、妹妹三个人住着爷爷生前留下来的房子，这栋小别墅虽说面积不算大，却也有两层，是一幢东西方风格结合的小楼，精致得可爱，住着这简单的一家子也显得宽敞。

家里少了小松先生这么一个重要的经济来源，小松太太靠着在卫生所的收入养着这个家，有时候医保的钱来不及交了，小松太太也只好点头哈腰地向别人家借……这些桔梗都看在眼里，那种寄人篱下的样子让她感到耻辱和绞心般的痛。偏偏小松太太又不同意女儿小小年纪在外打工，桔梗拗不过母亲，无法在外做兼职，喜好阅读写作的她倒是试过投稿到当地的报社赚取稿费。她的文章屡屡见报，一来一往之间她的写作水平已经得到了老师和当地一些报社写手前辈的赞赏。

她只知道，在爸爸的消息最后被证实之前，她都要好好照顾这个家。

夜幕降临，海面上亮起了指航灯，灯塔也点起了灯，延绵的山坡上，家家户户的鹅黄色灯光与渔港的灯光遥相呼应，和谐得不可理喻。

门铃响的时候，桔梗正在房里收拾书柜，她刚要把一本《呼啸山庄》放回原位，书角刚刚碰到书架，便听见妈妈在楼下和另一个人欢快的交谈声。

“小松阿姨，您好。”

“啊，是广濑君啊……”

“我妈妈让我拿点东西过来。”

“天呐，广濑太太还托你带这么新鲜的扇贝来，这怎么好意思……桔梗！”妈妈的声音突然大了起来。“快下来！是广濑君来了。”

哒。

桔梗把书拍在书架上。

“啊，不用叫她了，我马上就走……”少年急忙推辞。

叩。

重重地一推，把书狠狠地推进书柜里面。

“广濑哥哥又来啦？”低头写作业的小枫抬头，略带调侃地看着愣在原地不动的姐姐，却被站起来的姐姐轻轻敲了一下额头，以表示苛责她的多事。

桔梗站在楼梯口看着妈妈满脸笑容地和少年围在方桌前聊天，那亲热的感觉，就差“促膝交谈”了。也不知道妈妈在热情什么。

“桔梗，干吗愣着呀？过来吧……我去给你们拿点心。”小松太太几乎是跳了起来，直奔厨房。

“阿姨，不用劳烦了，我还挺饱的……”少年抬手不好意思地摸了摸肚子，谢过了小松太太的好意。

桔梗提不起兴致来，脸上平静得没有表情，妈妈离开了客厅，两个人都不说话，安静得有些吓人。抬头看见方桌对面的少年和她一样都不用正眼去看对方，尴尬，拘谨。他现在没有戴学生帽，换下了校服，白色的T-恤和墨色的棉麻长裤恰到好处的随和，此刻他正端坐在对面，低头不语，左手手指轻轻地在桌子上敲着却又拘谨地缩回了手，双手并放在膝盖上，一副正襟危坐的样子，整个过程没有发出一点声音。

“你们这是怎么了？”端着茶走出来的小松太太看着僵持的两人，“你们两个呀，小时候玩得可好了，长大之后却来往得少了……自从上了初中，广濑君就不怎么来我们家了，就算来了也不再找我们桔梗了呢……”

桔梗及时阻止了想要继续往下说的小松太太，看这架势，小松太太似乎是想要继续叙旧，在场面变得难以收拾之前，桔梗很明智地站了起来。

“广濑君，我送你到你家的路口吧。”

从桔梗家到少年的家要走过一条很安静的小巷，这条小巷一边靠山，另一边则是山腰的路沿，正好可以看见港口依旧来往穿梭不停的船只和温暖的海上照明灯。

两个人都刻意保持了五十公分以上的距离。少年把手插进裤袋里，却又不自然地取出来。桔梗顺着风按着鬓角的头发，小碎花的中袖衬衫和长到脚踝的棉布长裙让她透着一番古典的别样气质。

路过日暮家的花店的时候，老板15岁的女儿正好抱着一束花出来，看见少年和桔梗正朝这边走，愣了一愣，随即马上向他们鞠躬。

“小篱，晚上好。”少年向抱着雏菊的少女露出了微笑。

15岁的少女，浑身上下都散发着青春洋溢的气息，像早晨的第一缕阳光，能够唤醒大地万物，这样的力量，可不是每一个处在青春期的孩子都能够拥有的。可当她看见站在一旁静默不语的桔梗的时候，还是笑得有些不自然。

少年把一只手从裤袋里抽出来，朝自己家的方向随手一指，只说是随便走走，却没有意识到这样的举动更像是欲盖弥彰的暧昧。

越是往山坡上走，路灯就越少，黑夜草丛中有细微的虫子叫声。

“那个，”走到一座路灯下的时候，少年搓了搓鼻头，转头把目光投向渔港。“你以后都不去看早晨的渔船进港了吗？”

他突然的一问，让桔梗有些不知所措，看着他被路灯照亮的后45度侧脸，她肯定他一定没有像白天在学校时那样带着清新的笑，但此刻她看不见他的表情。

“反正明天是周六，要不要来看渔船？弥勒那帮家伙说明天回来的渔船会带回来很棒的大龙虾……”少年说到这里却突然停住了，桔梗看见他脸上的表情都垮了下来，像个孩子一样哭丧着脸，他抬起手揉了揉头发。“啊……算了，你当我没有说过吧。”

桔梗听见他这么一说，却有些莫名的伤感，她张了张嘴却始终没有说什么，一路沉默。

到了巷口的尽头，少年该和桔梗道别了。少年转过来向她轻轻点点头，桔梗弓了弓身子，头发顺着她耳边垂下来，及腰的长发搭在胸前。

“晚安，广濑君。”

不等少年回答，桔梗便转身返回，却听见那个总是爽朗得让她敬而远之的声音又再一次叫住了她。

这一次不是叫“小松”了。

是那个从五岁开始就对她的称呼。

虽然这个好听的名字在国中一年级时，桔梗当面叫了他“广濑君”之后，就再也没有听他叫过。

“桔梗！”

少年大步走到她面前，微微喘着气，桔梗几乎都能听见他近得难以置信的呼吸声，他握紧了又张开的手完全暴露了他的忐忑。

他比她高出大半个头，她听见他的声音仿佛是从胸腔里发出来，像水面上被一片落叶碰触激起的涟漪，荡到她这里来。

抬头，看见他认真而倔强的眼神。

“你以前，都是叫我‘犬夜叉’的啊……”


	3. 第3章

>>> 3  
  
1963年5月25日，周六，早晨七点。  
  
今天微凉。  
  
桔梗在咖啡色的印花连衣裙外穿上了薄薄的针织衫，还没有指甲片大的白色小圆纽扣和鹅黄色的细绒线的搭配，刚刚好。褐色的小皮鞋已经有些旧了，却一直没有换新的。及腰的长发松松地束着马尾，耳鬓边留下几缕吹在胸前，任凭晨风将它们吹起。  
  
顺着蜿蜒的盘山小道往下走，一路上都可以将渔港市场和码头尽收眼底。钏路的市花是丁香，现在开得正盛，一路都是丁香花的清香。  
  
越是往山下走，就越是靠近码头，越是靠近那个身影。  
  
墨蓝色学生帽，制服，银色碎发。  
  
信号旗，红白蓝，高高挥舞。  
  
迎着晨曦，神采奕奕，光芒万丈，与阳光融为一体。  
  
码头每天都是这样的热闹，桔梗已经很久很久，很久很久，没有在早晨时来过码头看进港的渔船，时间久得好像都快要忘记了怎样读取信号旗的信息。  
  
真是可笑，作为一个在海边长大的孩子，怎么能够忘了旗语。  
  
走过一个个小小的堤岸，听着渔夫们的高声吆喝，还有纤夫们拉船时唱的渔船歌，都在耳边响起。  
  
第三个停靠口。桔梗看见了那个站得笔挺的身影。  
  
少年认真地挥舞着信号旗，全神贯注得完全没有注意到桔梗的靠近。  
  
等到一艘渔船停靠过来，少年向后退了一步才看见静立一旁的她。虽然他刻意抑制了脸上的情绪，但惊讶和喜悦还是接连闪过他漂亮的眼睛。  
  
连“早上好”也不说了，少年显得不知所措，他将背挺得直直的，轻轻抿着唇，目不转睛地看着海面上，一丝不敢怠慢地打着旗语。  
  
“你还记得怎么打信号旗吗？”少年注视着海上的远方，突然发问。见桔梗没有回答，便皱了眉：“该不会，忘记了吧？”说着便把旗子递给她。  
  
桔梗没有马上接过来，在他伸过手来将近五秒之后，他强行把信号旗塞到了她手里，让她站到自己的位置。少年亲昵的举动让桔梗紧紧攥着旗子，不去看他。  
  
海风大了些，少年的帽子被轻轻地掀起，他索性抬手将帽子摘下来。  
  
银发。完全展露在了阳光之下。  
  
“小松，我妈妈说，海事所昨天收到了一条关于失踪船只的消息，你一会儿要不要去看看……也许，也许会有小松叔叔的消息。”  
  
桔梗握紧了信号旗的旗把，低头思索。  
  
“你可能是怕和海事所的人不熟，要不，我陪你去？”  
  
桔梗感到他在看她，便抬起头来迎接他的目光，但他的目光却闪烁不定，不和她对视。“谢谢。”  
  
少年听见她话里的默许，竟有些喜上心头，他向前微微弓起了身子，把拿着帽子的手举到嘴前，像是要掩饰什么，把头偏向另一边。桔梗没有看见他嘴角藏不住的浅笑。  
  
少顷，少年才转过身来，“哎，你这是怎么回事？”他笑容灿烂地把帽子随意地歪扣在头上，站到她身后，“看来你真的太久没有来渔港了，连旗语都打得这么差劲……”像拥抱的姿势一般，把手覆上她的手腕，轻轻握着。  
  
猛地。  
  
连少年也不知所措地。  
  
桔梗像是触电一般缩回了手，然后弯腰从他的臂下逃离他的怀中。  
  
“对不起。”少年的双臂慢慢垂下来，意识到刚刚过于逼近的距离以及自作主张的接触有多么的暧昧和冒失。  
  
在这种冲动敏感的年纪，以及学生爱情朦胧美好的年代，他怎么能够突然做出这样直接而亲密的动作来。  
  
桔梗眯起眼看着手里的信号旗，有些懊丧地将旗子塞回少年的手里。“还是你来吧，我早就生疏了。”  
  
附近正在装卸海产品的渔夫看见了两个青春年少的孩子这样亲密地站在岸边，竟是带着一丝调侃的笑容看着他们。从一艘渔船上走下来少年的好朋友，从少年手里抢过信号旗，有些抱怨：“老兄，我看你是不想认真打旗语了，光顾着聊天。”说着那位穿着海军服的男孩还不怀好意地笑笑，看看一旁的桔梗，又看看少年拘谨的表情，一副一目了然、心领神会的样子。  
  
少年用手肘撞了朋友的前胸一下，两个人你一句我一句地争论时，桔梗来回扫视着他们，索性一声不响地走开。她步伐非常地快，绕过一个个装载海产品的木箱，跳下港口的楼梯，然后又匆匆绕过人群，一路小跑上楼梯，跑回到盘山的小路上。  
  
少年发现了她的“落荒而逃”，手忙脚乱地抓下帽子，抱起放在脚边的背包，几乎是连跑带跳地追随她而去，还险些被货物木箱绊倒。  
  
他在公路边追上桔梗，在他喊她的名字的时候正好有拖拉机经过，盖过了他的声音，她自然也就没有回头。少年跟在她身后一步步慢慢地走，没有走上前和她并肩。这样沿路往山坡上走，走了大概两百米，少年突然想起了什么，打开背包，拿出一个褐黄色的纸袋，快步赶上桔梗，递过去。  
  
“你还没吃早饭吧？喏，到海事所之前先吃这个吧。”少年别扭地把纸袋递到桔梗面前，绷着脸把头拧向另一边。  
  
她闻到了袋子里散发出来的烟熏香气。因为纸袋包得严实，加上一直放在少年的包里，还热乎乎的，仿佛带着少年的热情和真诚般，吐露着食物的浓香。用保鲜膜包着的一块新鲜的烟熏三文鱼，炒蛋里卷着烤过的火腿肠，还有一瓶北海道盛产的纯牛奶，用玻璃瓶装着，可以看见里面漂亮的奶白色。  
  
简单朴素却温馨地道的北海道早餐。  
  
犹豫了一会，她浅浅一笑，想是不好拒绝了他的好意，便把牛奶瓶的盖子拧开，闻到一阵奶香味儿，香气扑鼻。  
  
在桔梗的记忆中，上一次出现这样的情景，已经是国中一年级的时候了。  
  
那个时候，早晨七点多的光景，自然而然地接过他递过来的牛奶，站在他旁边，听着渔船的鸣笛声，看着他高高举起信号旗，笑得阳光灿烂。


	4. 第4章

>>> 4  
  
夏天快要来临，放学才没多久天就黑了。  
  
明天是周末，许多学生一放学就早早地回了家，桔梗却还在学生会的会议室里整理会议资料，关于社团管理方案，已经搁置了两个月，迟迟没有人接管。大会上，各学生会干部和学生代表争持不下，始终讨论不出一个结果来。最后还是要桔梗这个忙碌的高三生留下收拾后事。  
  
把文件纸夹紧笔记本里，桔梗退身关上了会议室的门。喀拉一声，不料因手里东西太多失了平衡，钥匙掉落在地，被另一只手捡了起来。  
  
抬头看见那顶墨蓝色的学生帽下一双浅琥珀色的眼睛正和自己对视着，带着一点试探的意味。  
  
“上次去海事所的事情有着落了，今天要不要再去一次？”少年把钥匙轻轻放到她的手里，生怕钥匙的齿痕刮伤了她。  
  
桔梗看着他有些怯怯的眼神，点了头。  
  
侧身坐在他的自行车后座上，沿着校门口的斜坡向下冲去，他竟然没有按刹车，任凭车子向前冲去。风大得很，将桔梗的头发吹得凌乱。虽然早就知道他骑车时冲动而莽撞，总爱骑得飞快，但当坐在他的后座上时，桔梗才真正开始感到有些害怕。她只能紧紧地抓着车座，像抓着一根救命稻草般，不敢松懈。  
  
不知是哪个傻瓜司机开着大货车从路口冒了出来，少年惊叫一声急忙按了刹车。巨大的冲力和惯性让她向前扑去，一瞬间失了平衡，惊慌之下揽紧他的腰，头重重地撞在他的背上，一阵发麻的疼痛。在车子千钧一发地停下来的同时，桔梗意识到自己姿态的冒昧，一脚撑地从车后座上跳了起来，带着惊魂未定和心有余悸的神情目不转睛地瞪着少年，有些难以置信，还有些责怪的意味。  
  
“对不起啊，”少年紧张地咬着牙，从嘴里挤出这句话。“我习惯了在下坡的时候不按刹车……平时这儿都没车的，真的！”  
  
待到桔梗重新坐回后座上，他不敢再像自己一个人骑车时那样横冲直撞，而是小心翼翼地注意着路口的车辆，还时不时地想要回头去注意后座上的桔梗的反应。她一路无话，满心愧疚的他也不好挑起话题。  
  
上一次到海事所的时候，工作人员只告诉桔梗那位负责搜查的调查员不在，让她下次再去。  
这一次，调查员慢慢翻看着手里的资料簿，抬头带着抱歉的神情看着桔梗：“真抱歉，不是你要找的那一艘，最近刚找到的这艘船是十年前的十胜冲大地震时失踪的。”  
  
“那，难道没有其他海事所的消息吗？附近的其他港口呢？没有收到关于失踪船只的消息吗？”桔梗不死心地追问着。  
  
“抱歉，暂时没有。”调查员大叔扶了扶眼镜，露出遗憾的表情。  
  
真像是一大盆冷水，泼得桔梗瞬间清醒过来。  
  
“那……如果有钏路零七八七号船的消息，请马上通知我好吗？”  
  
“你放心吧。”  
  
可恶的走私犯们，若不是他们挑在海浪猖狂的季节走私，爸爸也就不用冒着生命危险出海去做缉私工作，也就不会出事了。  
  
少年送桔梗回家，他蹬着自行车，桔梗看着他的背影，灯光像瀑布倾落在少年的背上，照得他的白衬衫一阵暗黄，看上去却有些醺醺然的陶醉。  
  
“没事的，总有一天一定会有叔叔的消息的。”少年侧过头来，桔梗看见他的轮廓被灯光照得模糊。  
  
“嗯，谢谢你。”  
  
到了小松家门口，桔梗低声说了声“谢谢”便推开了院子的门，关上门一瞬间，她把少年没说完的话也关在了外面。  
  
可是她那么清晰地听见了夜幕下他落寞的声音。  
  
“小松，五年前的事情，你还那么记恨吗？”  
  
你还那么记恨吗……  
  
桔梗站在房间的窗户边，手轻轻撑着窗檐，看着少年骑车离去，他沿着巷子，故意将车轮的轨迹走成S形，好像小孩子在淘气，又像是在宣泄什么不满。他的身影慢慢消失在黑夜中，好像在驶向一片永远没有尽头，也永远没有回头路的深邃。  
  
“是广濑哥哥送你回来的？”小枫凑到姐姐身边，也想要挤到窗前去看，“姐姐，你今天怎么会和广濑哥哥在一起？”

桔梗扭头看着小枫，这个还在上国一的女孩子，已经不再是爸爸失踪时那个哇哇大哭的八岁小孩子了，她的表情认真得很。桔梗不知道该怎么接话，所幸沉默。

“姐姐你说，五年前，如果不是广濑哥哥……爸爸是不是就……”

“别说了！”桔梗“唰”地拉上了窗帘，把昏黄得让人陶醉的路灯和小巷关在窗外面，不想再去看。

被呵斥了的小枫不敢再继续往下说，只好转移话题。“哎，广濑太太他们也还真是好人耶，总是这么照顾我们，妈妈总是去他们家的店里买东西，总能省下好多的钱。”

“那也是多亏了广濑先生五年前改行去了东京，做着生意，有不错的收入可以汇款回家里来，才能让广濑太太他们生活得宽裕些。”

广濑先生和小松先生都是钏路缉私局的海事船员，两人从小认识，一直都是同学，出来工作后选择了一样的工作，两家人也因此来往甚密，关系好得很。可是在五年前，桔梗的爸爸出事之后，广濑先生因为挚友的去世带给他太沉痛的打击而辞掉了缉私局的工作，远赴东京做起了生意。

“姐姐，不如你和广濑哥哥和好吧……”小枫发出蚊子叫一般的声音，但还是被桔梗听见了。

桔梗顿了顿掀开被子的手，躺进被窝里，轻轻地说：“我和他没有吵架啊。”

“你现在跟他和吵架有什么区别？你明明就四年多不和他一起玩了，连我都知道，以前每天早晨他来找你一起上学的时候总会把自己的牛奶送给你喝……现在，你们几乎连话都不说了，你也不再像以前那样叫他‘犬夜叉’了呀，总是‘广濑君’、‘广濑君’的……”

啪。桔梗听见什么东西在她脑海中断掉。

“……”桔梗看着坐在窗户边的小枫，妹妹像是受了什么委屈，一脸哀怨地看着自己的姐姐。“……小枫，我今天很累，想早点睡了。”桔梗拉高了被子，闭上眼。

“……好，我做功课不吵你。”

睡梦中，桔梗奔跑在一片花海中。花田中的花因为种类的不同，分成了粉色、橙黄色、淡紫色等等许多色块。桔梗看见自己穿着深栗色的高腰阔脚长裤，浅粉紫色的碎花上衣，领子下的同色丝带系着好看的蝴蝶结，长长的头发编成了一条歪麻花辫，然后再轻轻地盘起来，用夹子夹上，整个人清纯而素净。

她就这么一直奔跑，一直向前跑，好像是要逃到哪里去，却怎么也跑不到花田的尽头。突然，她踩到了一个陷阱，身体感到失重，整个人要重重地摔下去，压迫感急急逼来，桔梗却喊不出声来，就在她感到胸口闷疼不堪的时候，她猛地睁开了眼睛。

桔梗抓过闹钟一看，已然九点，意识到比平时睡得晚了许多，桔梗坐起来时发现一向爱谁懒觉的小枫早已不在一旁。打开衣柜，桔梗拿出自己那条雪纺的深栗色高腰长裤，那是爸爸以前去东京的时候买回来的，是很漂亮的进口布料。刚买回来的时候，桔梗还不够高，穿那条裤子显得十分滑稽。等到这条裤子终于合身了，爸爸却错过了看她第一次穿的样子的机会。  
深栗色高腰阔脚长裤，粉紫色碎花上衣，蝴蝶结，麻花辫，小发髻，和梦中的自己一模一样的打扮。

妈妈在饭厅里擦着地板，客厅的电视里却正在播放着海事新闻，黑白的画面不稳定地跳动着，还伴着一点点模糊的雪花和杂音的嘈杂。

“桔梗，你起来了。没什么不舒服吧？我看你今天睡得特别沉呢。”小松太太仰起脸看着正从楼梯上走下来的桔梗，关切地问。

“我没事，就是很累。”

“那你可得多活动活动了，你现在上了高三，原本就没有太多的时间可以休息……对了，你帮我去广濑太太那儿把今早的鱼钱还了吧，我早上带的钱不够，赊了账。”

说实话，桔梗可不愿意听见妈妈这么说，她下意识皱了眉。“……小枫呢？怎么没早叫她去？”

“小枫一大早就去同学家了。”

桔梗眉心的结更深了。她看见饭桌上放着的账单和几张纸钞，拿起来看了看，上面的字迹有些潦草，像一个个小外星人活跃地跳动着，活泼得有些滑稽。

这分明不是广濑太太的字。


	5. 第5章

>>> 5

桔梗捏着钞票和账单，犹豫了很久才踏进广濑太太的海产店。

广濑太太不在店里。少年坐在柜台后面，正在往花瓶里插一束新鲜的白百合，柜台上倒扣着一本装帧精美的硬皮封面的书。看见桔梗进来，他有些惊讶，但看她递过来的钞票，他明白了她的意思。

“小篱来过。”桔梗看着那些漂亮的百合花，说着既似陈述句又似疑问句的句子。

“嗯，每次妈妈订了新花，都是她送过来的。”少年把花瓶摆上柜台，摆弄了一下花瓣。他走到鱼池边，拿过长杆，将渔网洒进鱼池里。

桔梗把钱还给少年之后就想离开，和从外面回来的广濑太太碰了个正着，广濑太太还围着长长的黑色塑胶围裙，看样子是刚去和渔夫们还货款来着。

“犬夜叉！你这个孩子……怎么也不请桔梗坐坐呢？”广濑太太一边抱怨着少年的疏忽，一边夺过少年手里捞鱼的渔网。“给我吧，给我吧，你去陪陪桔梗。”

“广濑阿姨，我……”

“这样吧，让他带你去买好吃的，别客气。”广濑太太甜甜地笑着，使劲推了少年一把，少年极其不情愿地被自己的妈妈推搡着站到桔梗的面前，临走的时候他还从柜台上拿走了那本装帧甚是精美的书。

哎。

这样的沉默究竟是要持续几个世纪才能够停止。

这样的尴尬又是要延续多少个以光年计算的时间。

少年和桔梗走在渔港边，相对无言。海浪的声音显得异常的震耳欲聋，海风里还混杂着海鲜的鱼腥味，酸酸的，像腐烂了的年少记忆。

他看着一旁静静走着的桔梗，她的侧脸褪去了儿时的婴儿肥，比小时候要更瘦了些，少女完美得近乎透明的肌肤和清秀的五官无疑让她成了使许多青春期男孩子悸动的理想对象。他看着她，渐渐放慢了脚步，桔梗却似乎没有慢下来的意思，她走在前面，他低头跟在后面，最后他索性停了下来。

“小松，”

桔梗应声停下，却不回头。

“昨晚我问你的问题，你听到了吗？”

“嗯……”

少年不安地拿起手里的书看了眼，走到她身边，鞋底与大地摩擦发出的细小声响逐渐靠近桔梗身后的时候，她竟然有些想逃。

“是不是因为五年前我没有及时把海上的危险讯号发送出去，所以你……”

“我没有，”桔梗转过来，正好对上少年那双半掩半藏在细碎的刘海下的眼睛，那双眼睛里充满了疑惑和忐忑，她皱了眉。“我从来，从来就没有恨过任何人。我早就不记得了。”

“……”少年的瞳孔收缩了又放大。

“我现在只是想打听爸爸的下落，我不是在记恨什么。”她悦耳而温柔的声音和早晨的轮船低沉浑厚的汽笛声混在了一起，像从很远的地方飘过来，恍惚得让人不敢相信。“你是不是觉得我在生你的气？我没有，真的。其实，再要好的人，总有一天也会变得疏远，不是吗？”桔梗轻轻笑出声，想要舒缓少年脸上的担忧，没想到却加剧了他的失落。她的眼睫毛长而浓密，在上午暖煦的阳光里扑闪着。“所以，我不是在记恨什么，我从来没有怪过广濑君，海上危险讯号发送失败本来就不是广濑君你的错，是海事所的一次失误罢了。”她回过身去，继续朝前走，她的背影单薄，像是弱不禁风的树苗，随时一阵微风就能将她摧残。

他低头慢慢跟在她身后踱着步，时不时故意伸脚去踢飞路边的小碎石。到了公路边，桔梗回头看着他们一同走过的几百米路，“你回去忙吧，我回……”

“跟我去一个地方吧，”少年抬头打断了桔梗没有说完的话，“就当是随便走走，可以吗？”征求她的意见的时候，他是那样的小心翼翼，让人不忍心拒绝。

“要做什么？”桔梗把手背到身后，抬头看着比自己高出许多的他。

“……”少年有些窘迫地扭开了头，似乎一时想不到合适的理由，“只是……想带你去看个地方。”他下意识地抓紧了手里的书。

“……一定要现在？”

“一定要现在。”少年抿着唇，眼神坚定。“快点吧，不然就要晚了。”

她跟在少年身后，走上一个很陡峭的山坡，比她平时上学的那个山坡还要陡峭得多，少年转身向她伸出手，她犹豫了很久，还是决定把手放进他的手心，任凭他可靠的力量牵引着自己。她不知道他要带她去哪里，也没有问，看着他在前面细心地拉着自己走上山坡窄小的楼梯道、生怕她失足掉下去的样子，还真是个十足的男子汉。

时间已然是春末了，夏天的味道早就伴在海风里向北海道的土地热情地奔跑了过来。北海道最著名的是什么？海鲜，牛乳，还有薰衣草。可是桔梗并不知道她生活了十八年的钏路居然还拥有比富良野薰衣草田更美丽的地方。

踏进花海的一瞬间，桔梗几乎不敢相信自己是站在这个生活了十八年的“老地方”。彩色的花田，虽然面积不大，但是看上去就像一条豪华的天然绒毯，紫色的薰衣草，橙色的小野菊，还有许多连名字都叫不清楚的花，玫红，宝蓝，果绿，米青，纯白，被整齐地分割开来的缤纷色彩，在这片土地上完美地结合在一起。

这是，昨晚梦中的那片花海。

少年在花田与花田间的小道上奔跑起来，他站在野菊丛边，向桔梗招手。

他扬起脸，因为阳光刺眼的关系，他眯起了眼，阳光让他琥珀色的眸子更加闪耀，映照着晴天蓝得发白的天空，他缓缓抬起手臂，用修长的手指指向前方。

站在这片花海的位置，竟然可以看见渔港。就是刚才他们走过来的渔港，到了真正站在高处，桔梗才意识到刚才居然走了很长的一段路。

“U.W信号旗，本来就是‘祝君航行顺利’的意思嘛，它是住在海岸城市的人对海上航行的人的最美好的祝福，不是吗？”少年深吸了口气，似乎是做了很充分的心理准备才说出这段话。“你看，”少年指着山坡上连绵成片的住宅小楼。“还是有那么多的人，每天都等待着远方出海的人平安归来……”

桔梗轻轻咬着下唇，听他说着没头没尾的话。她好像有一点明白了——他带她到这里来的目的，他不说，可是她能感觉到。

她闻到了海风里酸臭的鱼腥味，鼻头有些发酸。

“其实，我想去钏路湿原看看。”少年走到花海边上断崖边的草坪上盘腿坐下，整个动作过程看上去慵懒而闲适。

桔梗走到他身边，沿着断崖边坐下来，把脚伸到断崖外。“钏路湿原？”

断崖并不高，下面还有一大片的草地。少年坐得很靠近断崖的边缘，好像随时就会向前扑，然后跳下去。海风吹拂起他的白色开襟衬衫，因为他没有扣衬衫的扣子，所以露出了里面打底的纯棉背心，少年健壮的肌肉和骨骼散发着一丝淡淡的诱惑人的性感。

“就是位于钏路市北边的一个自然生态景区，可以看见钏路川和阿寒群峰，还能看见丹顶鹤呢。”少年翻开手里的书，唰唰地翻着，动作熟练，然后把书往左边一横，递到桔梗手里。

泛黄的书页，文字印刷也有些掉色，纸质有些粗糙，散发着纸特有的味道。从书棱上贴的标签看来，是从学校图书馆里借出来的。

书里有一段描写了钏路湿原美景的文字，书中写道，钏路湿原是一个埋没在富良野薰衣草田震慑世界的美名之中的人间天堂，不为人所知，却闪闪地发着光，承载着北海道这片富饶的土地上的蓬勃生机，默默地守护着这片土地上的一切美好。

桔梗看着眺望着远方的少年的侧脸，她从来没有这么近距离地端详他的脸，就连小时候“玩得很好”的时候也不曾这样静静地看着他。她从来没有像此刻这样强烈地感受到他眼里的执着和活力，她觉得他是一条奔腾不息的何流，义无反顾地向前奔涌而去，波涛汹涌，从不回头，卷走他所经过的身边的一切。

她在想，他带着这样奔腾不息的脚步，是否曾经丢下了什么，又错过了什么呢。


	6. 第6章

>>> 6

捧着书在走廊上走的时候，桔梗看见棒球场上正在训练的球队。

夕阳下的操场变成了暖黄色。

银发的少年在一群黑发的孩子中显而易见。

大红色的队服，白色的夹边，背后规整地印着“广濑”的罗马拼音“HIROSE”，头上墨蓝色的学生帽换成了白色鸭舌帽。在训练的间隙，他背靠铁丝网弯下腰，双手撑着膝盖喘息，调皮的队友向他扑过去用手臂勒他的脖子，他便马上跳起来抓着队友的手臂，把对方从肩后往前甩。

无声的“嘭”。

完美的过肩摔。

距离隔得很远，桔梗只能模糊地看见他笑得眼睛眯成了月牙形，那么远的距离，可她好像还是听见了，那个始作俑者看见自己恶作剧得逞后发出的爽朗清脆的笑声，穿过阳光中的粒粒尘埃，清晰地传到了她这里。

他和从地上爬起来的队友在球场边追逐，好像他的生命里总是充满着让他高兴让他雀跃让他欢腾的因子，让他可以带着所有的欲望去尽情地挥霍青春，无忧无虑。

可是这些因子偏偏在桔梗的世界里就好像从来都没有出现过。

桔梗掂了掂手里的书，继续向前走。作为图书馆义工协会的一员，桔梗在下午放学后的社团活动时间会去图书馆整理图书，把不同装订、不同译版、不同封面的书一本本的整理好，放上书架。

夕阳越来越浓，天空的颜色从暖黄色变成了橙红。

其他的义工们都以家住得远为由，提前回了家。图书馆里也没有了还在自习的勤奋苦读的高三生，只剩桔梗一个人，还站在高高的人字梯上，把手里厚重的书摆上书架。

她听见门外走廊上有细微的脚步声，向这边靠近。

接着又听见走廊的尽头传来某个男孩子扯着嗓子的呼叫。

“广濑——”

咔哒。嘭！

手里的书掉了一本，重重地砸在地上。这可麻烦了。

桔梗小心翼翼地把其它的书先堆上书架，爬下梯子去捡起那本飞扬落地的《简·爱》。

“我还有事，你们先走吧！”

门外有些嘶哑的声音，让桔梗一听便知道这声音的主人是谁。

桔梗的指尖刚刚伸向书的封面，停顿了一下。

喀拉——

阅览室的拉门被人拉开。

僵住。不动。

桔梗感觉自己的心高高地悬起，摒住了呼吸，生怕少年的目光能够越过几层书柜，直直地落在她身上。连轻轻触着书皮的手指也不敢移动丝毫，维持着蹲在地上的姿势，腿开始有些发麻。

“广濑，这边！”是藤崎珊瑚老师的声音。

“噢……我还以为您在阅览室里呢。”少年的声音随着拉门关上而变得越来越小，隔着厚厚的墙，他的声音显得无比的遥远。

光是听着藤崎老师的脚步声，仿佛就能看见她脑后高高扎起的马尾辫左右摆得不亦乐乎。“真是感动啊，居然还有高三的学生主动要来帮忙……”她的鞋跟在走廊上咔咔作响，夹杂着和少年的谈话声，越走越远。

呼。

松了一口气，桔梗捡起书，重新站起来。

夜晚女神带着漆黑的幕帐向大地铺过来，天空很快从橙红变成藏蓝，而这藏蓝又很快被吞噬进了一片漆黑。

结束了工作，最后还要去和老师作个道别，她刚走到办公室门口就听见屋里的对话。

“广濑，听说你在志愿表上填的都是本州的大学啊？而且几乎都是东京的大学……”老师的声音还伴着从开水壶里倒水出来的咕噜声响。

“是啊……妈妈决定要搬到东京去了。”

桔梗伸向拉门的手停在了空中，心中一凛。

“啊，对喔，你爸爸在东京经商，你哥哥还是东京大学的医学系硕士吧？”后半句中，疑问的语气中无不显露出赞赏。

“嗯……他还有半年就毕业了，东大附院已经提前录用了他。不过，他还想继续考博。”椅子移动的声音让少年的话有些让人听不清，紧接着又听见书包从桌子上被拎起来的声响。

“真厉害啊，你们两兄弟都是出色的孩子，广濑先生和广濑太太真是幸福啊，生出你们这样的好孩子来。”

少年沉默了很久，才用有些沙哑的声音应道：“是哈，我妈妈听见了一定很高兴……谢谢老师。我先回去了。”

“好，谢谢你今天整理的书籍目录，表格填得清晰明了的，真是帮了我大忙啊！”

桔梗的手刚刚搭上门把，拉门却被门那边的人拉开来。少年看着门口的桔梗，眨了眨眼睛，半张着嘴，随后又马上退开来，给桔梗让开一条道。

“啊，小松，”坐在办公桌后的藤崎老师把茶杯往办公桌上一放。“今天辛苦你了，天也不早了，你快点回去吧。”说着这女老师好像突然醒悟了什么，带着调侃的笑看了少年一眼。“广濑，你可要护送小松安全到家啊，女孩子一个人不安全……”

少年和桔梗互看了对方一眼，又马上移开了视线。

盘山的公路上没有路灯，只有月光照着在路上走着的两个人，自行车车轮的转动声细细碎碎的，一路相伴，像是卡盘的磁带发出的“呲呲”声一样，活跃得可爱。

“刚刚藤崎老师以为我和杀生丸是一个妈妈生的呢……呵……”少年推着自行车走在桔梗的身边，试探性地引起一个话题。“她完全不知道那家伙的妈妈早就去世了……”

桔梗浅浅地勾起嘴角，笑容却显得有些疲软无力，“很多年没见过他了。”她难得地顺着他的话题，饶有兴趣地聊下去。

“谁？杀生丸？”少年顿了顿，随即回过神来：“噢，也是啊，他去东京上学之后几乎不回来的嘛……你，很想见他？”少年的表情有些别扭，甚至有些不满。

“什么意思啊？”桔梗停下脚步，哭笑不得地看他。

少年接着往前走，回头来瞟了桔梗一眼，露出孩子气的生气的表情，轻轻撅着嘴：“你不是最喜欢他了吗？小时候……”

“你在胡说什么？你说的人是小篱吧。”

“小篱才不喜欢他！”少年摆着一张臭脸，拉高了音调。“小篱喜欢的人明明就是……”说到这里，他突然收起了孩子气的表情，整张脸都垮了下来，懊恼地“啧”了一声，回过头去。

是谁呢？少年又不往下说了。

桔梗轻轻一笑，无奈地摇摇头，觉得又好气又好笑，她没有答话，往前走到少年身边。

“哎，你的志愿表，也填好了吧？”少年握紧了自行车的车把，偷偷斜着眼睛看她的表情。

“嗯。”

“那……你要考什么大学？”

桔梗用平稳的声音不紧不慢地回答：“北海道大学或者文教大学。”

“呲呲”作响的车轮声戛然而止，像留声机里悠扬的古典女声被强行切断一样突兀。他的声音从她身后飘来，带着一点恍惚的叹息：“以你的成绩，完全可以考东京的大学……”

“可是我不能去那么远的地方上学。”桔梗转过来看着停住脚步的少年，她明亮的眼睛和她背后的渔港灯光融合在了一起，她站在背光的位置，少年看不清她处在暗处的脸，她同样也看不清他被海上照明灯的光辉映得模糊的面庞。彼此很近，又似乎很远。“妈妈一个人照顾小枫太辛苦了。”

少年的声音在黑暗中显得无比伤感，像一声声哀怨的诘责：“你以前说过，想去东京学法律，将来做律师的。”

桔梗怔了怔，转身去看渔港，晚风迎面吹过来，在她的裙摆间呼呼地低声咆哮。“……在这里做保健师或者看护师也很不错啊，我想好了，还是留下吧。东京那种地方……竞争太大了。”她轻笑出声。

“……”少年低下头去，攥着车把的手在黑夜中暗暗地发着抖。“其实，我妈妈决定要搬去东京了，我可能会跟她一起走……”

“嗯。我听见你和藤崎老师的对话了。”桔梗回答得万分平静，有些出乎他意料，可是这样的冷淡又在他的意料之中。

“那你……”

“祝你将来好运。毕竟，东京是个大都市，是钏路远比不上的。”

有汽车经过，惨白的车前灯轮流照亮了他们的身影，又瞬间暗了下去。在被照亮的那一瞬间，整个世界都好像变成了苍白一片。她没有看见他脸上凝固的忧伤，在黑夜里寂静得让人疼痛，那种疼痛的感觉，就好像心脏被刺了一刀又被残忍地拔出来，紧接着鲜血就喷涌而出。

只有这样。

客套的祝福。

甚至不愿意多说一句。陌生得可怕。

明明是夏天了，为什么我却感觉到了冰川世纪一般的寒冷呢。

我还记得你的梦想，可是你呢。

——你以前说过，想去东京学法律，将来做律师的。

可是现在的你呢，你想去哪里，想做什么，你的未来里，还有没有我的容身之处。


	7. 第7章

>>> 7

暑假很快就来了。

北海道的夏天是绿色的，被绿油油的青葱树木包围着，清新无比。

也冗长无比。

这个夏天在许多高三的学生看来是燠热、烦躁、漫长的，站在高中生涯最天昏地暗的末端，憧憬着将来斑斕的大学生活，带着蝴蝶破茧前的躁动。而在桔梗看来，最让她感到煎熬的，是破蛹而出前一刻的挣扎和茫然。她不知道，等待着挣脱了厚茧的毛毛虫的，究竟是幻化为彩蝶的缤纷未来还是万劫不复的晦暗深渊。

桔梗从被褥上坐起来的时候已经分明地感觉到了窗外的燥热。小枫带着纠结的睡姿躺在一边，刘海因为细微的汗湿而粘在额头上，薄薄的被子被她踢得扭曲。

换好衣服，桔梗又开始走到楼下的厨房里忙活起来。

夏天一来，北海道四点便天亮，而渔港总是从天亮开始就热闹非凡。渔夫们似乎不需要依赖时钟，他们永远只看天时，只要天亮了，渔港市场便开市。

桔梗把刚刚煎好的蛋烧切成块，整齐地分别码在三个盘子中。秋刀鱼的香气弥漫着整间屋子，带着一点烤焦的酥香，引人垂涎三尺。

小枫一边陶醉地吸着鼻子，一边走下楼，手里抱着她的吊带牛仔裤，抱怨着吊带脱了线。桔梗头也没有抬，继续拌着碗盆里的酱菜，一点一点地夹到小菜的碟子里，安慰着妹妹，说是一会儿帮他缝。妈妈很快就回来了，带回来两天的食材。小枫看着早餐，却在脑海里盘算着晚餐，吵吵嚷嚷地说自己想吃茶碗蒸。

门铃响了。

小枫飞奔着去开门，看到来人后表情却有些僵，她往屋里看——桔梗一点也不关心来人是谁似的，依旧低头料理早餐，而妈妈早就走到阳台那儿晾衣服了。小枫有些慌张地看着门口比自己高出一个多头的少年——这个不请自来的不速之客。

“小枫，早上好。”少年咧嘴一笑，他的背后是所有人记忆中晴朗的蓝天，阳光肆无忌惮地打下来，照得空气中的尘埃落下来都能看见。

听见玄关处的声音，桔梗手里的动作停了停。

小枫雀跃地看着少年手里的饭盒，发挥着小馋猫的本性询问那是什么，少年把饭盒递给她：“水羊羹，你现在要吃吗？”

“哇！是什么口味的啊？”

“红豆、绿豆，还有黑糖、栗子……”少年很耐心地回答着小枫，飘忽的目光却出卖了他此刻的心不在焉，他看向厨房里正在忙碌的少女——桔梗今天穿着一条素净的藕色连衣裙，裙摆一直盖到小腿肚，简单却很有味道。

小枫迫不及待地夺过少年手里的饭盒，跑向厨房，“姐，我要吃绿豆的，不要和我抢喔！”

桔梗放下手里的活，瞟了妹妹一眼：“你不是还没吃早饭嘛。”

“可是我现在真的想吃嘛……”

把早餐端上餐桌，她根本没有用正眼去看站在客厅里手足无措的少年。“有什么事吗？一大早就过来了。”她的语气里听不出她的态度。

“我妈做了水羊羹，我记得你喜欢吃红豆和栗子的，所以就拿点过来了……”少年挠了挠后脑的头发，站在客厅中央，没有移动半步。小枫在一旁摆出嗤之以鼻的神情，故作不满地小声问少年：“那你记得我喜欢吃绿豆的吗？”然后她看着少年偷笑。

桔梗把筷子分好，垂下眼眸，抿嘴一笑：“谢谢广濑太太。总是要你们送东西来，多不好意思。”

“其实这没……”少年的话还没说完，桔梗却已经转身走进了厨房，让他把后面的“什么”二字生生地咽回到肚子里，叹了口气。

——啊，完全是冷落啊。

他其实不喜欢在一大早的时候就去桔梗的家，因为他知道这是桔梗劳累疲惫的一天的开始，带着早晨刚睡醒的一点点起床气，朦胧的睡意没有完全退去，所以这个时候的桔梗所有的意识都好像没有从睡梦中缓过来一般，就连态度也是这样冷冰冰。

即便她平时的态度也温暖不到哪里去。

小松太太热情地招呼少年一起坐下来吃早餐，急急忙忙地叫桔梗去准备多一份碗筷。

真是奇怪的场景。一个少年陪着三个不同年龄段的女人坐在同一张餐桌前吃着同样的早餐，远处可以听见轮船的汽笛声，悠扬而延绵不断。

小松太太把酱油淋在鱼上，观察着沉默不语的桔梗和坐在她旁边的少年，就连小枫也被这样的气氛影响，保持沉默了。

“广濑君，我听你妈妈说，你们要搬去东京了？”小松太太试着缓解尴尬。

少年咽下口中的米饭，扫了桔梗一眼才直视对面的小松太太，“嗯，等我明年一月参加完结业考试，就会搬走了。”

“那么也会在东京读大学了吧？想考哪个学校啊？”小松太太热情地问。

少年笑得有点不意思地低下头去：“第一目标是庆大。”

“庆应义塾大学？”

“是。”

“是个好学校，你真是目标远大呢。唉，真舍不得啊……阿姨我可是看着你长大的呢！你搬去那么远的地方，我们家桔梗以后要靠谁保护呢？她这孩子，从小就总是孤零零的，也不和别家的孩子玩。如果不是你，还不知道她会怎么样呢！”说着，小松太太带着一点埋怨和无可奈何的表情瞟了自己的大女儿一眼。

少年咬着唇，拉了拉嘴角，斜眼看旁边的桔梗，却发现她若无其事地低头吃着早餐，好像完全没有听见他们的对话。

“这么说来，有你在东京，我就放心了，桔梗就可以去报考东京的大学了……”

“妈！”桔梗重重地放下碗，瓷碗敲击饭桌的一瞬间，少年觉得瓷碗带来的冲力好像都砸在了他心上。“我说了要留在钏路，不去东京就是不去，说好了不再提的，您怎么又说起这事儿？您改变主意了？”

“我以前是不放心嘛，但是现在不是有广濑君吗？你们一起去东京，不就可以互相照料了吗？正好广濑太太也在那儿。”小松太太说得理所当然，丝毫不顾女儿脸上的焦急。

桔梗把筷子放下，“妈，广濑太太一家对我们的照料已经够多了！反正我不去。”有些决绝的语气里透露出一丝叛逆和反抗。

“你这孩子……你知不知道这里的条件和东京比起来差多远？哈？你去东京一定比在这儿好！”小松太太停下夹菜的动作，皱眉。

“阿姨！还是听桔梗的吧，”少年急忙插嘴，阻止了一场争论。“毕竟，是她自己的决定，还是尊重她吧。”

莫名其妙的早餐在非常不愉快的气氛中进行，又在尴尬的气氛中结束，整个过程中谁也没有说话，小松太太更是不时看向对面倔强固执的女儿，带着一点愠怒和惋惜的哀伤神情，都被少年看在眼里。

桔梗说要去市图书馆，把收拾碗盘的工作交代给小枫，在头顶扣了顶遮阳草帽，跨上单肩的旧皮包便出了门。少年好声劝慰还有点生气的小松太太莫要与桔梗的固执计较，急急地把他标志性的学生帽扣在头上，跟在桔梗身后出门。

他推着自行车跟在她身后，既想跟着她，又不想那么快追上她。

在他纠结着要不要上前去和她说话的时候，前方的桔梗突然停了下来，转过身，因为炎夏刺眼的阳光而眯起了眼。“我妈说的那些话，你别往心里去，她都是胡说八道的。”少年刚要张嘴，又被她快速地打断。“你放心地在东京上大学、工作、成家、过一辈子……我绝对不会打扰你，更不会需要你的‘照料’。”坚决地丢下这句话，桔梗拉了拉背包的带子，顺着山坡继续往山下走。

走在下坡路上有些困难，既要控制好自己的速度，又要保证自己不往前扑出去。少年推车赶上来，他还不能完全消化桔梗和他说的话，但是他知道他没有和她商量的权利和余地。

她感觉到了他的跟随，他的家明明就在比桔梗家更高的山腰上，这下他跟着她往反方向走，分明是故意的。她加快了步子。她走得快，他便走得快，她放慢速度，他也跟着放小了步伐。

桔梗听着他自行车轮发出的转动声响始终缠绕在周围不肯消失，于是突然站住脚步，果然听见了身后传来他急忙停下来时布鞋与水泥路面的摩擦声，桔梗轻轻握了握拳头，回头眯起眼带着质问的眼神看他。

少年有些心虚地闪躲着她的目光，握着车把的手指扣紧了又放松，“图书馆那么远，我送你去吧。”

“不用了。”桔梗拉低草帽继续前进，草帽上的蝴蝶结被风吹起来，看上去就像一只翩翩起舞的蝴蝶栖息在她的帽子上。

少年抿了抿嘴唇，一副不甘心的样子，突然，他好像下定了什么决心，大步流星地走到桔梗身旁，毫不犹豫地伸出一只手去，不好直接拉她手腕，就只好抓起她背包的带子把她往前拽。

“你干什么！快放开……”带子一滑，背包差点脱离她的身边。

“我送你去。”

“不用了！”她一边用手摁着背包带子，再用另一只手掰开他紧紧扣住的手指。

“上车！”不容拒绝的命令。

“不要！松开！”

“我说我送你去！你这人怎么老爱跟人较劲？”他也变得激动起来。

桔梗想要站住脚步挣开他的手，却不料站在山坡上时冲力也会比较大，她被少年拉着一直往山下走，根本停不下来。她突然有点怪罪为何这山坡还没有尽快被建工厂的开发商铲平，好让她缓一缓少年强硬的力道和速度。

“你弄得我手很疼！”桔梗突然喊。

少年马上停住脚步，手上的力道松开了许多，她立马甩开他的手，看着自己刚刚和他用力争执不下而被发红的手，竟然有些发麻。

这家伙！完全是用蛮力的嘛。

桔梗抬头瞪了不知所措的少年一眼，带着点怨气，一把推开挡路的他，继续着自己的路途，从背影看上去，她生气了，而且很生气。

站在原地出神的他，听着山边草丛里蟋蟀的鸣叫，混杂着远方的汽笛声，任凭炙热的阳光肆虐地烘烤着自己的身体，还有自己的心。

这个世界上根本没有谁应该对谁好，也没有谁应该保护谁、照料谁。当一个男生不求回报地不断对一个女生付出时，那个被捧在手心的女生只会让自己越来越依赖这种被保护的感觉，直到有一天，那个对她好的人突然变成了另一个少女的白马王子，而那个少女也成了他眼里唯一的公主，到那时，她会感到撕心裂肺的疼。

所以，你不能再对我这么好了。

因为，你不可能永远对我这么好。


	8. 第8章

>>> 8

有这么一个女生。

你为她付出所有，这个“所有”，远不止早餐的一盒牛奶这么简单。

你看着她漂亮的眼睛，听她说将来要到遥远的首都去攻读法律，做一名出色的律师。

你可以为了她打赢一场架，也可以为了她打赢一场球。

你不管有多少女生说你好帅，赞你打球好厉害，甚至向你表白，你早餐的牛奶永远只给她一个人喝。

你在下雨的时候把雨衣借给她，然后自己淋雨回家，再感冒一个星期。

你在洗手间里听见别的男生说她高傲得一个朋友都没有，然后你“砰”地推开厕所门，把那群混蛋瞪跑。

直到有一天，她突然叫你，广濑君。

她突然不会接过你递给她的牛奶，并且总是下意识避开你。

可你还是没有停止你曾经为她做过的一切。

只是，她已经不再接受你做的一切。

……

少年在连续的呼声中被唤醒，睁开双眼看见小篱的笑脸。突如其来的光线直直照射进他的眼睛，让他有点不适应。

“前辈，我叫你好久了。”小篱把新带来的马蹄莲插进柜台的花瓶里，她穿着紫黑色的连衣棉布裙，暗金色的小印花精致而美妙。

少年看着店门外照进来的阳光落在少女曼妙的身影上，竟然有些恍惚。阳光跳跃着，让人视线不清楚，少年看见面前少女的轮廓被蒙上了一层光圈。

“刚刚在渔港口遇见广濑阿姨，她让我交代你把给小松阿姨的海虾准备一下。”

“噢……”少年揉了揉眼睛，坐直身子，肚子上倒扣着的书滑倒了腿上。书的封面上用烫金印着的《Pride And Prejudice》已经有些褪色了，但还能依稀看见它昔日的辉煌。

一边用渔网捞捞起海虾倒进塑料袋里，少年一边还忍不住打了个哈欠，却引来小篱红着脸的笑。有些海虾还不听话地从袋子里跳出来，小篱奋力地追逐着它们，捧起来，放进少年手中的塑料袋。

暑假过了一半了，却好像什么都还没有做过。每天早晨六点起床，去渔港为拖船打旗语，之后就回来帮妈妈看店，捧一本原文的《傲慢与偏见》或者《哈姆莱特》，时不时的还会在阅读中睡去，像刚刚一样。只是，多半时候叫醒自己的不是小篱这样青春焕发的阳光少女，而是带着埋怨神情的妈妈。

小篱送花过来之后没有马上离开，而是绕着海产店里的小鱼池一遍一遍地走着，看着那些等待着买主到来的任人宰割的鱼，竟然也看得出奇。有时候，少年看着这样像太阳花一样灿烂的笑脸，会想，如果是小篱看见一朵花开了，一定会雀跃地说：“哇喔，花开了！”并且拉着旁人一起欢呼。

而如果换成桔梗，她一定会默默地在心里想：“噢，花开了。”

你说，人与人之间为什么会有这么大的差距呢。

明明都是生活在海边的孩子，看着一样的日出日落，听着一样的海浪声汽笛声，都会唱渔歌，都很能品尝各种鱼肉的不同，很会分辨鱼的种类，都会打理家事，穿着这个年代最具特色的碎花棉布长裙，留着一样的披肩长发，可是小篱和桔梗，她们的眼睛里承载的却是截然不同的两个世界。

桔梗的那双眼睛，总是带着可以看透万物的尖锐目光和可以融化黑夜的温柔情愫。

又冷又明亮。

海事所最近都没有再传来有关失踪船只的消息，少年好像也没有理由找到桔梗家去。不知道从什么时候开始，去找桔梗的时候，她总是会问：“有事吗？”

有事吗？

好像没什么事。

没事就不能来找你吗？

好像是不能。

少年忍不住露出了自嘲的轻笑。

大半个暑假，桔梗喜得清静。每天在早饭后就往图书馆跑，待在阅览室里一个人静静地写功课，偶尔会带着小枫一起，埋藏到无限深沉的书堆中去。

高三的日子仿佛看不到尽头，即便看到了，也看不到这条路的尽头究竟是怎样的一个世界。更美好吗，还是更加黑暗。

桔梗慢慢开始不再想要打听爸爸的渔船，她曾经试图开口询问过妈妈对爸爸失踪一事的看法，可是看见妈妈仔细地擦拭着爸爸相片的玻璃框时深情的样子，她便不忍开口了。

至少在妈妈心里，爸爸还是活着的吧。不是依靠妈妈的意念活着，而是实实在在的存活在这个世界上的某一个地方。因为妈妈总是说：“活要见人，死要见尸。”

抓着手里的菜篮子，桔梗走到广濑家的海产店门口，小篱在店里，一下子就发现了她，阳光少女脸上的笑容居然一瞬间僵住，小篱把手背在身后，没有直起弯着的腰，回头去轻轻唤了声“犬夜叉前辈”。

少年诧异地从书中抬头，桔梗看见他手里的书封面上用好看的圆体字写着几个英文单词，但是她没看清是什么。

妈妈最近越来越有意没意地让桔梗替她去广濑太太那里。其实她一直有意没意地让桔梗去见广濑家的少年，只是经过上一次的争吵之后，妈妈的这种做法让桔梗感到更加刻意和矫情了。

距离上一次见面，已经两个多星期没见到桔梗了，少年这样想着，把装在塑料袋里的海虾递给她，海虾像是死前的挣扎一样在袋子里弹跳着，试图逃脱这样的牢笼。

“小松，昨天我见到了藤崎老师，她说如果有空的话，希望我们可以回学校帮图书馆整理新书。”

桔梗不冷不热地说：“噢，知道了，我明天回校吧。”

“那明天早上我去等你吧。”少年抢在桔梗拒绝之前就提出了这样的请求。眼神诚恳，有一点点哀求的意味。

“……”桔梗转过来，看了看少年坚定的目光，越过他的手臂，望向他身后的小篱，小篱装作看鱼池里的鱼，实际上眼睛却是不时地往他们这边瞄，脚还有一下没一下摩擦着地面，发出“嚓嚓”的声响。“不用了吧。”桔梗收回目光，还是拒绝了他。

“反正顺路嘛……”少年有点失望地垮下了表情，可还是不死心。

桔梗看见小篱用脚蹭着地板的动作放慢了速度。

“那，小篱一起去吧。”

“哎？！”小篱明显是吃了一惊，瞪大了眼睛。

“你不是上国三了吗？明年春天就高中了，早点到湖陵高校去熟悉环境吧。广濑君会给你做向导的，对吧，广濑君？”桔梗微笑着看向不明所以的少年，少年完全不明白她这样做的意图，不禁皱了眉。

桔梗快要走到公路边的时候，少年追了上来，白色的衬衫因为汗湿而贴在他的身上，隐约可以看见他身体的轮廓。

“你明知道这样会让小篱难堪的……”

“会吗？”桔梗看向渔港上来往穿梭不停的渔船。“她不是应该很高兴吗？我觉得她挺喜欢你的啊。”

“……”少年感到又可气又可笑，看着面前咬着唇的桔梗，有些想扑哧一声笑出来。

渔夫们抱着木箱交易着货物，看上去好像都很欢快的样子，桔梗听着他们的渔歌声混在海浪声里，空气里仿佛散发着红酒般的馥郁。

她看得出了神，而他看着出神的她，也出了神。

“我送你回家吧。”少年把手往裤袋里一插。

“不要了。”桔梗想起自己刚刚分了神，立马端出严肃的表情来，掉头就走。

可是少年这一次好像是故意和她对着干似的，大步走到她的前面，一副要“带她回家”的样子。

一路上，还遇到了熟人。桔梗从来没有注意到原来自己生活的这个城市里能够遇见的“故人”是这样的多。

比如在邮政所工作的大野伯伯，还有住在渔港附近的坂田先生的太太。甚至还见到了小学时候的语文老师冈本，这个老头子已经掉光了头发，戴着老花镜，看了半天才认出面前的少年和桔梗，然后哈哈大笑着拍着少年的肩膀，感叹日子过得飞快，昔日的小毛孩已经变成了高大的男子汉。

少年见到这些熟人的时候总是咧嘴笑得阳光灿烂，整齐的白牙让他的笑容看上去无比的爽朗，即便是阴天，好像也会因为他的笑容而立马变得晴空万里。

是那样晴朗的笑容。炙热的笑容。

炙热得，可以将人烫伤。

“你看，如果不是有我送你回家的话，你就算见到了以前的老师也不会聊得这么开心吧？多亏了冈本老师那么喜欢我……”少年笑得有些自大，一副很了不起的样子，向桔梗炫耀自己的功劳。“哎他居然还记得我以前把死蟋蟀放在他杯子里害得他喝的水全吐掉的事情！”

桔梗忍不住发笑，却不想被他看见，于是把头扭到另一边掩饰。

“桔梗，你要不要吃水果酸奶？”少年看见远处推着小车卖牛乳的妇人，关切地问道。

北海道的水果酸奶是北海道人在早餐过后最喜欢吃的点心之一，浓香的酸奶加上新鲜的水果，实在是完美搭配。

不等桔梗思考和回答，少年已经跑到妇人那里买下了一碗，递到她手里。“这酸奶里居然有菠萝！这种热带水果很难见耶……喏，我记得你以前好像喜欢吃有黄桃的，对吧？”

桔梗看着他手里的酸奶，皎洁的乳白色在太阳底下被照得像白雪般，好像会随时融化掉。犹豫了很久，在少年愈渐变得不安的眼神中接过，她始终是不想他难堪。

桔梗慢慢地用勺子舀酸奶吃，少年突然掏出手帕来伸到她的嘴角边，“你看看你，吃成这个样子……”被手帕碰到的一瞬间，桔梗像触电般迅速向后躲，腿撞到了路边的围栏，一下有些站立不稳，手里的塑料小碗就这么从手中滑了出去，掉下来，倒扣在地上。

“啊……”少年的表情垮得一塌糊涂，看着地上浪费了的酸奶，似乎要哭出来一般。

“如果你不碰我就不会这样了。”桔梗放下拿着勺子的手。

“明明就是如果你不躲我就不会这样了。”

你为什么要躲呢？你不躲我就不会掉了啊。

是啊，好像是他比较有理。

“我去重新买一碗吧。”

少年刚跑出去两步，桔梗突然像用尽一生的力气一般，颤抖着喊出了她许久不曾喊过的名字。

“犬夜叉！”

少年站住了脚步，瞪大双眼。听见身后悠悠传来的声音，他觉得自己的眼眶里有滚烫的液体在蠢蠢欲动。

“不是叫你不要对我这么好吗……”


	9. 第9章

>>> 9

少年曾经听人说过一些莫名其妙而又矫情忧伤的比喻。

比如说，有一些东西，无情地隔绝在人与人之间，轻易地就在彼此间划开一道深不见底的鸿沟，下过雨，变成河，就再也没有办法渡过去。

如果河面再堆起大雾……

就像少年拉开教室的门，看着坐在座位上整理书包的少女，和以往的每一次一样，高声喊着她一起回家，她却低头从他旁边走过去一样。

就像他在早晨的细雨中把牛奶递给她，她却没有接，也没有坐上他的自行车，更是没有披上他的雨衣，而是撑着一把土红色的旧雨伞独自走在前方。

就像这样的河流。

可是少年始终不是矫情悲观的人，他相信，这样的河流可以像很多的河流一样，会因为生态破坏、环境污染而慢慢地在河床上积满流沙，然后河床上升，河岸拓宽，当偶然的几个旱季过后，就会露出河底平整的地面。然后对岸的桔梗会慢慢地朝自己走过来。

就像她抗拒他送她回家，可终究还是没有拒绝他递过去的水果酸奶。

但是事实好像相反。不知道是桔梗，抑或是少年，可能还是别的什么人，一天天地疏通河道，清理流沙，引来更多河水。河流一天深过一天，宛若天堑，之后就彻底无法再填回去了。若是试图踏进去一步，很快就会被奔腾的河水吞噬，绞旋，天昏地暗，万劫不复。

就像这样……

“犬夜叉前辈！等等我。”在到达湖陵高校前的那段陡峭的山坡果然让小篱有些吃不消了，她停下自行车，下车推着走，喊着前方骑自行车载着另一个少女的少年。小篱的语气里带着小女孩特有的娇嗔和埋怨，喘着气：“你骑这么快……我，我都赶不上了！”

原来天天开凿河道的人是小篱。

少年停下车来，用一条腿撑着地面，整个人看上去瘦削却很挺拔，他说：“以后等你上了高中，就能真正体会到上学有多辛苦，而放学又有多让人激动了！”

桔梗坐在后座上，眯起眼看着他璀璨的笑脸和清澈的眸子，静静的不说话。

怎么就是有这种人，随便说一句话，随便扯一个灿烂的笑容，就可以带给别人振奋的力量和鼓舞人的信心。

你说，怎么就是有这种人。

像精神支柱一样霸道地存在于别人的世界里，直到有一天，这根支柱突然断裂或者突然消失，让你的天空在一瞬间支离瓦解，崩塌破碎。

啊，那照这么看来，开凿河道的人好像是少年自己。

1963年8月13日，周二。

桔梗坐在少年的自行车后座上，旁边是单独骑车的小篱。

这是什么样的一种光景。

三人行。

枫叶早早地开始红了。

阳光下是三个人和两辆自行车的影子，被拉得长长的。

这是一条奔腾不息的河流，还起了大雾。河岸边还有人在开凿河道，一下一下地，刨掘着河岸的沙土，一点不留情。

学校里没什么人，桔梗走在三个人的最前面，少年跟着她，不说话，小篱跟着少年，不停地说话。好奇心好像是每个女孩子都有的，有一点叽喳，有一点缠人，可是还是很可爱，像春天里的小树苗，蹭蹭地往上长，向上发芽，直到开花结果，大家都喜欢。

可是桔梗不是这样的小树苗，她是矗立在荷池中央的那一朵出水芙蓉。

走到图书馆外的长廊口时，桔梗转过头来，看着正在给雀跃的小篱解释着墙上公告内容的少年。嗯，有一点男子汉的意味，很耐心，笑容很温暖，他身边穿着小棉布鞋和棕褐色高腰短裙的少女很适合成为他的公主，他也很适合做守护她的人。

就是这样，原来桔梗自己也是开凿河道的人。

少年跟上来，等桔梗推开走廊的大门，“最近有收到叔叔的消息吗？”

桔梗推门的手停顿了一会儿。“没有。”平淡得没有起伏的语调。

“这样啊……”少年抬手搔搔头发。“要不要我托……”

“不用了。”桔梗知道少年接下来要说什么，先打断了他的话。“你不用帮我了，要是有消息，我自然会收到的。”她看了看身后还在看公告栏上漂亮的剪贴画的小篱，推开走廊的大门。“广濑君，你应该没有忘记昨天我跟你说的话吧？”

——我不是叫你不要对我这么好吗？

这样强势逼人的问句。

是设问句还是疑问句啊？如果是设问句，那我就可以不用回答了，对吧。

其实设问句和疑问句没有区别。都是一种变相的命令。

桔梗开始觉得让小篱跟着同行是一个错误的决定，倒不是说她吵得烦人不帮忙做事——实际上她坐在图书管理员的桌子前，帮桔梗在书上贴标签贴得非常专业，写得一手好字的她给每本书的标签都写上了编码——桔梗开始觉得青春焕发的小少女是这个世界上最可怕的生物，她很有可能随时因为一句话而毁掉你一天的心情。

藤崎老师很喜欢小篱，一直和她聊着天，还表扬她乐于助人，后来，藤崎老师便放心地回办公室忙活别的事情去了。

桔梗看着小篱那张几乎没有停过的嘴巴终于停歇了下来，摇了摇头，把书重重地拍上书架。

“你这样子书可是要坏掉的，都是新书。”少年面无表情地站在书柜的另一边，借着层层书架的缝隙，看向对面的桔梗。

“你怎么不去陪陪她？”桔梗掂了掂手里笨重的书，防止它们轰然倒塌。“她现在一个人……她正往这边看呢。”

少年往小篱的方向瞟了一眼，被发现行踪的少女立马低下头去，继续给书的标签写编码，肩膀紧张得缩起来，头埋得很低很低。

少年再转过头来的时候，桔梗已经往左移动了几步，他跟着她往一个方向走，稍稍弯下腰来，正好可以看见书柜对面她的双眼。“哎——你究竟什么意思？”

“什么‘什么意思’？”桔梗刻意地压低了声音，她有些不明所以，接着往左走，一本一本地码书。

他也往自己的右边挪了几步，跟着桔梗一直往前。“你叫小篱来是想让她难堪吧？还是想让她缠着我？你在跟我作对吗？”

“你小点儿声……我没有，”桔梗紧张地望向距离几个书柜之远的小篱，见那边的少女没有反应，桔梗才松了一口气，继续手里的动作。“我觉得让她跟着来很好啊，可以分担工作，还可以让她和你待在一起一整天。”除了她有点吵，说着不着边际的天真的梦话，还不停地缠着桔梗问三问四——幸好藤崎老师来替她“解围”。

少年大踏步走向前绕过书柜，直接站到桔梗的面前，挡住她的去路。“哎，这几年，你都躲我，什么意思？就算不是朋友也是同学吧？”好像嗓音比刚刚还大了。

“这里是图书馆，你小声点。”桔梗见他挡着，掉头就往另一个方向走。

他的动作比她还快，早早站到她前进的方向去拦下她，桔梗差点撞上面前健壮的胸膛，吓得向后退了一步。

“反正今天图书馆没别人来，”少年把手插进口袋里，歪着头，面无表情，有点严肃，完全不是平时那种笑得吊儿郎当的样子。“小……桔梗，我不明白，你告诉我。”

桔梗看着他有些汗湿的衣裳以及衣裳下因喘气而微微起伏的胸膛，抬头，看见他有些激动而涨红的脸。

“你要干嘛呀？凭什么总帮我？”

桔梗低头，少年只能看见她的头顶，头发顺着她低头的动作垂了下去，他看不见她的表情，只知道她的语气冷得如冰山。

放进口袋里的手握紧了些。

“我说了不需要你对我这么好这么特殊的。”桔梗抬起头来，瞪着他。

“我以前一直是这样对你的，哪里特殊了？”少年找到了回答的切入点。

“现在不一样了。”

“哪里不一样？你果然是因为叔叔的事情生我的气……”

“……”桔梗张了张嘴，回答不出来，她不愿意把不愉快的话题捅破。“不是的。反正不需要了，别莫名其妙地来问我。”

“你才莫名其妙。”

桔梗闭了闭眼，无奈道：“广濑君，男生和女生就应该保持距离，不是吗？”

这句话听起来就像一句滑稽的玩笑，特别是配上桔梗脸上促狭的笑，让人更加捉摸不透她究竟是认真的，还是只是一句开玩笑的搪塞。只是，少年愈加郁闷了：他们以前不也是这么过来的？有什么特殊的？

“所以你离我远点吧……”

“我做不到！”

这一声喊叫在阅览室里穿过书柜间的缝隙，直奔墙壁，撞击之后又沿着原路反弹回来。漂亮的回音。正在写字的小篱不知道怎么了，手里的笔突然划穿了纸，有些钻心的疼，像心脏表皮也被划破了一般。

桔梗难以置信地看着面前的少年，他好像有些生气，她从来没见过他这样严肃而愠怒的表情，凶巴巴地对她大吼大叫。虽然早就知道少年的性格是大大咧咧的，不耐烦的时候容易显得毛毛躁躁的。可是现在的他，眼睛里充满了热度，琥珀色的眸子像是要随时生出火来。

他突然弯腰靠近她，吓得她向后退去，后背重重地撞在书柜上。他低下头来，凑近她的脸，直视着她的眼睛，像是一声声严厉的逼问，让她的心虚无处遁形。

他完全没有意识到这样暧昧的姿势，从小篱的角度看过去，有多么像接吻。

要是任何一个路过的老师或者家长看见这样亲昵的动作，一定会尖声惊叫着“造孽啊”“放肆啊”然后把少年一把扯开，再用看怪物的眼神好好打量这对青春懵懂的少年少女一番。

可是没有人出现。

他们保持着四目相视，僵持。没有人移开视线。

窗外阳光炽烈，烘烤着地表的一切。

也在烘烤着少年那本来就坚持不了多久的意志力，很快就分崩离析。

许久，他先移开了视线，像是颓败一般用左手撑着书柜，闭着眼，紧紧皱着眉。

“对不起……”他突然说道。

桔梗没有移动半步，任由他站在离她那么近的地方，他紧张地喘着气，呼出来的热气通通落在她脸上，像火一般滚烫，灼烧着她单薄的皮肤。

“我今天有点……你当我、当我没说过今天的话吧。”少年快速地丢下这一句话，转身走开，从书柜的缝隙看过去，他的背影落寞得让人心疼。

他经过小篱的身边时，小篱一脸担忧地站起来，他目不斜视地大踏步走出阅览室，紧接着小篱望向桔梗，视线交接在一起。谁都没有移开视线。

就算没有听见别的话，没有看见他们在做什么，但是那句震慑人心的“我做不到”，她总该是听见了吧？一个15岁的少女，丰富的想象力和高超的情商，总该不会什么感觉都没有，不是吗？

最后是小篱先尴尬地低下了头。

——叫小篱一起来图书馆，果然是个错误的决定。

桔梗这样想着，更加用力地把书拍到书柜上，发出“嘭”的巨响。

每个人都觉得和某些人之间有一些鸿沟，而开凿河道、让更多的河水流进沟壑的人，往往都是自己。


	10. 第10章

>>> 10

夏季再长，暑假也还是来得很快，消逝得更快。

恢复了紧张的上学生活，这是高中的最后一个学期。所有高三学生都蠢蠢欲动地想要甩掉高中这个尾巴，大家都是毛毛虫，既期待又害怕破茧的一刻，这么多毛毛虫里面，又会诞生出多少美丽的蝴蝶呢？

早晨上学的时候看到广濑家的信号旗飘扬在风中，站在山坡上往下看，还是可以看见挥舞着旗语的少年，头顶扣着学生帽。小篱站在他的旁边，努力和他说笑，虽然桔梗只能看到他的背影，但是从小篱各种沮丧的反应看来，少年的表情一定不好看。

还在生她的气吗？还是生自己的气？

数学课的时候少年又因为打瞌睡而被叫了起来，数学老师已经很生气了，却只是重重地放下手中的教案，把手背在身后，对少年说了一通“上课打瞌睡的危害”“上了高三有多么多么紧张”“如果掉以轻心就考不上XXX大学”“考不上XXX大学就如何如何”之类的“废话”，少年突然抬起一直垂着的眼眸：“老师，东京就这么好吗？”

“什么？”在同学们把诧异的目光齐齐投向少年的同时，数学老师扶了扶他厚重的老花镜，因为反光，看不见他的眼睛。

“为什么大家都爱往那里跑？为什么说我考不上东京的大学就是失败？为什么我非得考去那儿不可？”一连三个问句，让数学老师皱了眉。“我不去不行吗？”停顿了一会儿，少年抛出最后一个问题。

桔梗握紧了手里的签字笔，看着笔记本上密密麻麻的解析几何例题的演算过程。

“广濑同学，对于一个只能靠读书来争取资本的学生来说，如果没有努力考取志愿表上填的大学，可就没有未来了。”数学老师摆出杞人忧天的表情，“据我所知，你填的可都是东京以及东京附近的大学噢。”

少年坐在后排正对着讲台的位置。桔梗在第三排靠窗，左边是阳光明媚的晴朗天气，右后方传来他决绝的话语，透露着一点点绝望的悲怆。

“如果去了东京，也没有未来了呢？”

像是死前最后的挣扎，无声地嘶吼着心里最疼痛的苦楚。

“不知道你在胡说八道什么，坐下吧，下课来我办公室。”数学老师思索了一会儿，懊恼地命令道。

他在害怕他的未来，害怕哪怕是到了东京去，他也弄不清自己奋力追逐“理想”的意义何在。每个人都害怕自己的未来，在一个人生地不熟的地方，生怕自己孤注一掷的理想幻灭。没有想要守护的人在身边，没有了理想和动力，又哪里来的未来呢？

学生们没有那么多心思去胡思乱想，唯有投入到漫无尽头、昏天黑地的复习中去。

很快就到了十月，北海道很冷了，沿山的树红了一片，好像刚开始辉煌灿烂就要进入最后一季的红，实际上过不了一个月，这些红叶便会在冬季凛冽的寒风中落下。桔梗已经开始戴围巾上学，厚棉袄也是必不可少。即使她裹得再严实，她看起来也还是那么单薄，仿佛北风一吹她就要倒。

早晨上学，有一点点的雾，薄薄的，刚刚好，温度并不是特别低，但早晨出门时的冷气旋还是让人有些站不住脚。桔梗把脸往围巾里缩了缩，手往棉袄的口袋里一插，顶着风就出了门。

她看见雾里站着一个人，就在她前进的方向，在广濑家门口，扶着自行车，望着她。少年在墨蓝色的制服外面裹了件黑色的大风衣，让他看上去更高大了，一呼吸，口里吐出淡淡的雾气，在空气中盘旋上升，又幻灭无踪。

他今天真早，已经从渔港回来了。

桔梗这次没有刻意躲着他，乖乖站到他面前，等着他发话。

但是他没有说话，而是抓住她的小手臂直接把她的手从口袋里拉出来，看见她冻得发红的手即使使劲往口袋里藏也还是无济于事地又冷又僵，不由得皱了眉，深深叹了口气。

好大一团雾，就和他的叹息声一样是桔梗不可承受之重。

“我就知道。”少年踢下自行车的脚架，车后轮被架高腾了空。他麻利的两下子，脱下自己的手套，递给她，像以往每一次递东西给她的时候一样——目光游移着，把脸稍稍侧到另一边，却怎么也盖不掉脸上的倔：“喏，戴上吧，女孩子冻了手不好，你本来要干的家务活就多……”

她握着拳头，手指互相摩挲着，收下来似乎有些难为情，但是寒风已经开始要用“凛冽”这个词来形容了，说不冷都是骗人的。

那就接受这样的温暖吧。

伸手，接过来。摸着他的手套，暖暖的，软软的，还带着他的温度和男孩子特有的味道。戴在手上有点宽，指尖的位置空空的，指节也很肥大，看上去很滑稽，却很温馨。

“吃早饭了吗？”伴着自行车轮熟悉的转动声。

“嗯。”

“吃了什么？”

桔梗不由得抛了个白眼，答道：“还不就是那些。”

“你还在吃冷拌菜啊？”少年突然站住，义正词严。“你不是说一到秋天肠胃就不好吗？干嘛还吃那些啊？”

桔梗也站住脚步，有些不耐烦，头也不回。“不止吃那个。”

少年推车走上来，“就算有别的你也不能吃冷的啊。”

桔梗向右迈出一步，拉远和他的距离。“天气冷，起得晚，吃酱菜方便。”

“你还要不要你的肠胃了？上课闹肠胃炎怎么办？耽误了大学考试怎么办？”少年唠唠叨叨地跟在她身后，就是不肯死心，像大家长一样“批判”面前这个性子犟得不可理喻的姑娘。“以后别吃那些了，还有，早上记得带瓶热牛奶。”说话间，他把丢在车头竹篮里的背包拉开，掏了半天掏出一瓶热腾腾的牛奶。“喏，拿去喝吧。”

“你自己留着喝吧，谢谢你的好意。”桔梗摆摆手。

“我就是喝这个长大的，不然哪能身体这么好？给你。”少年硬是塞到她的怀里。

桔梗没辙，拿过牛奶来，拧开玻璃瓶的盖子，细细地一点点地喝着。

熟悉的奶香味，却有一种物是人非的悲凉。

——明明就说过，不要对我这么好的。

桔梗喝了没几口，就差点没被呛着，难过地咳起嗽来，扶着山路边的石墙，像是要把早上吃的东西都干呕出来一样，小脸涨得通红。少年慌张地拍着她的背，从她手里重新接过牛奶。

“我不喝了。”桔梗有些恼火，但还是保持着面无表情，把牛奶瓶往他身上一推，牛奶险些溅出来。“味道那么浓，呛。”

少年小声地嘟囔了句“找借口”，看了看手里的牛奶瓶，还有大半瓶的牛奶呢，于是仰头，隔空倒进嘴巴里，一饮而尽。

“你……”桔梗看着他毫不忌讳地喝掉剩下的牛奶，好像完全忘记了她刚刚喝过，虽然他并没有把瓶子抵在唇边，但这样暧昧不明的举止还是足以让桔梗感到可怕。“真敢乱来！真是……不知道该说你什么好！”她缓过来后拍了拍胸口，脸上的通红不知道是因为被风吹的还是别的什么原因。

少年鼓着腮帮子，擦了擦嘴角流下来的牛奶，心里想着“总不能浪费吧”，跟在她身后走，每一步都踏得重重的，宣泄着委屈，像是要把这累人的山坡路给踩平了。

北海道的秋天有着另一番美景。许多人只知道春夏之际那富良野的花海，却不知道秋天的北海道有很美丽的枫树和银杏树，一到秋天就变得如同火焰般灿烂，金黄色，橙红色，火烧的红色，甚至还有一些呈现着玫红色，不同程度的赤色交织在一起，像一片片火云，凝绕在路上。

踏过层层叠叠厚厚的枫叶，发出了“嚓嚓”的声响，悦耳动听。桔梗很喜欢这样的声音，很有真实感。咔呲咔呲。叶子被踩到时裂开来的声音，脆脆的，伴随着桔梗一路。

少年始终没有跨上自行车，而是一直推着车走，跟在她的身边。

“哎，大渔节要来了耶。”少年有一下没一下地搭着话。

“是啊。”桔梗心情大好地踩着落叶，少年看着她这孩子气的样子，忍俊不禁。

“……你到时候去不去看庆典？”说完，他转头去看她的表情。

桔梗低头看着自己的围巾，转了转眼珠，她特意抬起脚去踩那些叠得厚厚的的枫叶，“嚓”！声音有些沉闷，没有预料中的脆响。“嗯，去吧。”

“……”少年低头想了一会儿。“钏路湿原到了秋天也很漂亮哦，阿寒湖会举办绿球藻节，在泷见桥，可以看见很漂亮的红叶。”

桔梗抬头看着前方盘山公路沿路的火红，不以为然：“这里也可以看见啊。”

少年差点没气得跳起来。不是说枫情醉人吗？为什么还是有人这样清醒，清醒得冷漠，这般不领情谊。“在阿寒湖可以看到土著民族，还有世上独一无二的绿球藻。这里看不到啊。”急切的解释，像是辩驳。

“噢。”桔梗平静地把双手举到嘴巴前，使劲地搓，呼了口热气，气息反弹回来，闻见少年手套上淡淡的皂粉清香，她忍不住深深地吸了吸鼻子。

“……”

自行车轮转动的频率越来越慢，声音越来越小，越来越远。少年落在了后面，没有跟上来。

桔梗走了十数米远，渐渐放慢了速度，转过身去，想冲他喊“再不走就要迟到了”，但是她回过头去，看见那人站在火红色的落叶中，火红的雨落在他身上，又飘开来，好像在奋力地撕扯他身上脆弱的神经。吵吵嚷嚷的，悉悉索索的落叶声，叽叽喳喳地从很遥远的地方飘过来，偶尔一片落在他那辆硕大的自行车座前的横杠上，轻轻的碰撞，接着又向一边摔开去。

他的刘海垂下来，在他的眸子里倒映出长长的阴影。眼睛和那火红的雨似乎融在了一起，像火烧一般炽烈，眸中闪着白色的光点，如同碎掉的玻璃渣子落在了他的眼睛里，卡着不愿出来。

她竟然有些想哭的沉默。

他张了张嘴唇，隔得有点远，可是桔梗还是听见了。

他说，你不要这样好不好。


	11. 第11章

>>> 11

大渔节是钏路的传统节日，在秋天到来的时候，渔港附近会连续三天举行盛大的庆典，以此来庆祝丰收的秋天。

夜市如期地热闹起来。霓虹灯沿着渔港亮了一路，烟火升空，在渔船上方盛放开了一朵灿烂的花。渔港市场比平时要热闹上十倍，渔夫们现场屠杀着刚打回来的秋刀鱼，嘴里哼着渔歌，好不欢喜。公路上的汽车倒是少了很多，家家户户都没有出远门，住在附近一带的人都围到了渔港市场，争着看渔夫展示如何最快清理鱼肚、最快打捞到水母的各种表演，再欢呼着叫好，掌声不断。沿海摆满了盛满冰块的木架，白天时捕获的帝王蟹被整齐码放在上头，它们庞大的躯体和长达一米的蟹足都无不让人惊叹。

明明就是晚上了，怎么还是那么热闹呢？像是城市边缘永远不会退散的喧嚣，重重地积压在海岸边，叠加成一片厚实的绚烂。

今年举办庆典的时间比往常晚了一些，但人们沉积下来的喜悦也因此而得到了更大的释放。

少年站在店门口，把手插在裤袋里，白色的薄羊毛衫在灯下被笼罩上了一层薄薄的光晕，向外扩散着那份纯洁的无暇。他扬起头去，霓虹跳跃在他的眼睛里，刘海的影子倒影在里面，形成墨线般的痕迹，长长的，浓浓的。

然后他调整了一个角度，向前方平视出去，人头攒动的渔港市场显得无比嘈杂。然后他看见了一抹清新的枣红色，目光随即变得柔和而波澜四起。

——无限漫长里的温柔时光。

——温柔时光里的无限漫长。

市场里充斥着人们聊天的声音，还有大婶们拉着对方的袖子顺便拉着家常，有的甚至聊起了明年将在东京举办的奥运会。还有不断响起的自行车铃声在人群中，跟随着转动的链条与车轮，从人群的这一头，流到那一头。

“呐，他一直看着你呢。”

小枫如同蚊子一般的声音响起来。桔梗看着比自己矮出许多的妹妹，从她的角度只能看见小枫发隙间有些苍白的头皮。她正紧紧挽着姐姐的手臂，甚至是用扯的，手指节死死地扣着她枣红色的毛衣。

小枫没有看桔梗，也没有看她们的身后，一双圆溜溜的眼睛只顾着盯着前方一户接一户的烤鱼摊。但是桔梗知道她在说什么。

——呐，他一直看着你呢。

突然小枫抬头望向桔梗，紧接着又想要回头去张望，却被桔梗不动声色地用手把她脑袋扳了回来。谁都没有说话。

庆典上有渔夫在卖烤秋刀鱼，竹签穿着它们的身体，把它们架在烤架上。一条条秋刀鱼瞪着眼睛，张着嘴，好像在向天祈祷一点生的希望。呲呲。烧焦的味道就浮上来了。然后是小孩子们调皮的声音。

“妈，我要吃烤秋刀鱼！”

“我要嘛！我要嘛！”

——一条条死亡的秋刀鱼，一直看着桔梗，瞪着她，仿佛在诘问她的冷漠。

——他一直看着你呢。

少年迈着大步，频率却很慢，他侧身躲过从对面过来的大叔，防止大叔手里捧着的大活鱼一甩尾巴打在他脸上，大婶的自行车经过的时候他踮起脚来稍稍一闪，过去了。然后他直直地走向自己的目标。

“小松。”

周围很吵，还伴有烧烤炉里火苗四处逃窜的声音。

少年的白色毛衣在烤得发红的秋刀鱼的衬托下显得更加的纯净。

小枫抽掉挽着桔梗手臂的手，咧嘴一笑，蹦跳着，说是要去找朋友一起看捞水母的比赛，飞奔着跑了。

“广濑君，晚上好。”桔梗把手背在后面，右手轻轻扣着左手的手腕。今天她编了一条精致的五股麻花辫，长长地垂在脑后，朴素而简单。“玩得开心吗？”

“嗯，刚刚放了烟火，很漂亮。”少年脸上没什么表情，平静得出奇，和平时那个神采飞扬的少年大不相同。

“嗯……我也看见了。”

少年把手伸进口袋里使劲掏，也不知道他在找什么，掏了半天，像是要把整个袋子都翻过来似的，拿出一张纸条。揉得皱巴巴的，丑死了。

“这个，”少年把纸条递到桔梗手里，借着摊位上昏暗的灯光，桔梗隐约能看见上面模糊地写着一串地址。“你去这个地方问问看吧，说不定有小松叔叔的消息……”

“……谢谢你。”她把纸条展平，叠好，放进口袋里。

看桔梗似是要转身走掉的姿态，少年喊道：“哎！你……你要不要吃秋刀鱼？”

呲呲呲。漂亮火苗蹭蹭地往上窜。

“我请你吃呗。”

“轰”的一声，巨大的火焰穿过了烧烤架，又缩了回去，秋刀鱼红得像要炸裂开来，烧焦的味道其实闻起来还蛮香的呢。

“……谢谢。”

明明是一阵香气，偏偏又混杂着烧焦之后的苦涩味道，有一点干，伴着秋天的燥，扶摇直上。

就像我站在这样的人群中，流光快速地滑过你的眼睛，倒映着城市喧嚣中唯一的宁静，我听不到外界的声音，我只听见你的声音。

忽然我想永远停在此刻。

冬天来临之前有一些惆怅的情绪一直在脑海里挥之不去。好像认定了高三学生们脆弱的心，死死地咬着他们不放，直到见血。

午休的时候很多人都抬起苍白的脸看着天空，火红的枫叶背后是深邃的湛蓝，红和蓝，是谁说这是世界上最巧妙的搭配来着，竟然延至今日，还是这么多人喜欢这样的搭配。俗死了。是啊，俗。可是就算它再俗，还是喜欢。就像读得烂掉的爱情小说。

桔梗趴在课桌上，脸朝着窗外，正好可以看见教学楼边的枫树叶子在窗前来回晃动着。伸手，摸不到。指尖碰到的只有冰冷的玻璃，还有刺骨的疼痛感。

前桌的女生不在座位上，想是约了闺蜜跑到天台去吃午饭还不忘讨论那个在数学课上因为打瞌睡而被叫起来却胡言乱语了一通最后下课还去办公室被教导了一番的家伙于是花痴的姑娘们就忘了还要回教室补眠。

桔梗抬着手臂，指尖轻轻点在玻璃上，哟，这样看上去就好像按住了那些调皮的来回晃动的枫叶，可是下一秒还是会看见它们趾高气昂地在风里翩翩起舞。像在嘲笑桔梗的动作，说，你根本抓不住我啊。

喔，抓不住啊。真蠢。桔梗这样想着，把手慢慢收了回来。

枫叶也该落得差不多了，十月底的光景，北海道已经相当的冷，白天越来越短。天亮得晚了，渔夫们不得不摸着黑开市，开市的时候因为还没天亮，便显得愈加寒凉，即使已有早起的妇人在赶集，却还是有些萧瑟。

秋天好像就要这么结束了。

学校走廊尽头的开水桶周围总是围满了学生，争先恐后地打一杯开水来暖手，直到把水都捧凉了都还没有喝到半口。冬天要来了，让人害怕的冬天，听着本州岛的人们赞叹着“冬天的北海道就是人间天堂”的冬天。

在桔梗把脸埋进臂弯里的时候，前桌的凳子被拉开了，凳子脚刮着地板砖，发出尖锐刺耳的摩擦声，像利剑一样插进人心里。

真讨厌的声音。

“呐。”少年的声音从头顶传来。

桔梗挪了挪身子，抬起头来，一双眼睛有些迷离，看着坐在前座的他，坐直身子，抬手梳了梳头发，双手抱拳平放桌面，等着他说话。

他转动着眼珠，没有直视她，“你又不吃饭了。”是陈述句，又好像是疑问句。

“我吃过了。”眼睛看向窗外。

“你哪有。”

桔梗干脆把脸转向了窗外，声音沉沉的，“广濑君没看见。”

少年看了看周围吃饭的其他同学，把脸压下来，声音也压了下来：“你早晨吃冷拌菜配热米饭，然后中午饿肚子？你这人……”

桔梗转回来，直勾勾地看着他，平静得如潭水的眼睛里没有一丝波澜。

少年眨了眨眼睛，自知理亏，索性闭嘴。

“放学之后，一起去图书馆收书吧。”冷空气里沉静的声音，跳跃着，跳跃着，有一点点兴奋，有一点点试探，还有一点点胆怯。

好像自从第一次跟着他去海事所找寻爸爸的消息之后，他就越来越“得寸进尺”了。维持了五年的“陌生人”关系，也是从那一次开始就被打破的。他开始有意没意明示暗示要和桔梗一起去一个地方，用无辜的眼神和试探的语气做无声的恳求，让人无法说“不要”。

桔梗没有说话，少年当作是她没有拒绝。在他扶着椅背刚准备站起来的一刻，听见她的声音悠悠地传来。

“广濑君。”

在少年看来，她叫他之后的沉默，有一个世纪那么长。漫长得让他怀疑自己是不是听错了。

许久，少年坐直身子，转过来正对着她，一双单纯的眼睛期待着她下一句话，完全忽略了她那个充满了陌生意味的称呼。

“五年前，你为什么没有把讯号发送到爸爸的船上？”

冰冷的问题。桔梗曾亲口说过自己忘记了的问题。

同时也是他们这五年来最不敢触碰的问题。

少年仿佛都听见了她这句话最后的那个问号，带着一个微不足道的小黑点和滑稽的弧度，嘲笑着他，讥讽着他。

哈哈哈。哈哈哈。

当最后一片红叶脱离枝头，在少年朦胧的余光中砸向地面的时候，他意识到，秋天来了，结束了。

他的青春，他的爱恋，来了，结束了。


	12. 第12章

>>> 12

五点。

天黑得很快，黑暗迅速地吞噬了整个世界，昏黄的灯光开始接二连三地亮起，点缀在一幢幢小房子上。学校单车棚转角的路灯闪了第七下才停止闪烁，稳稳当当地亮起来。

从图书馆出来的时候，路很暗，桔梗走到下一级台阶，差点塌了个空，滑了一下，站稳，缓过神来方才听见自己心脏跳得飞快。

“喀拉喀拉”。

从不远处传来的持续不断的碰撞声。

往单车棚望过去，漆黑的空气中蹲着一个人影，正在从书包里倒出什么东西来，灯光照不到那个位置，只有微弱的月光能投射到地面，形成一个淡淡的影子。那人趴得很低，几乎要贴在地面上，正奋力地从那堆书本文具里搜寻着某样物品。

——要不要过去帮忙？

桔梗停留了一下，望了望那人的动作，握紧了书包带子。

——算了。

重新迈开了脚步，踏着有些破旧的石砖路，往校门走去。

“小松！”

从稀薄的空气的那一头，飘过来沙哑的呼喊声。

“过来帮帮我好吗。”

明明是一般疑问句，却说得像祈使句一样简单。

桔梗走到少年的身边，夜晚的风很大，吹着她长长的校服裙子，裙摆的褶皱看上去像旋转的陀螺在风中不停地打转。她按着裙子，慢慢地蹲下来，借着月光，隐约可以看见少年汗湿的脸。

已经是这样冷的天气了，他此刻却满头大汗，漂亮的银色刘海在学生帽下歪扭地支棱在额前，组成一个滑稽的造型，黑色的风衣领子立得高高的，把他半张脸都藏在了里面。

“我找不到借书卡。”

“什么借书卡？”

“就是图书馆每本书里夹着的借书登记卡，上次还书的时候忘了夹在书里还回去。”

那又何必现在找呢。桔梗无奈地想。

“这里太暗了，你帮我摇一下自行车好吗？”少年带着不好意思的表情，看了看一旁硕大的二十八寸轮的自行车，车头的小灯在黑暗里沉默着，好像也睁着眼睛望着桔梗。

桔梗蹲在自行车旁，用手摇着自行车的踏板，被架高的后轮开始随着链条转动，车头的那个沉默的小灯因为电磁感应效应而慢慢亮了起来，少年蹲在车头，在凌乱的文具里使劲地翻找着，但好像一切都是徒劳。

黑暗的天空下，单车棚的铁架旁，少年和少女，蹲在很靠近的位置，小灯昏暗，却很温馨，就像某次桔梗坐在他的单车后座上，发现他的侧脸在路灯的照耀下有些让人醺醺然的陶醉。

现在他低头找东西的侧脸，也有些让人醺醺然的陶醉。

桔梗摇踏板的手越来越酸，她渐渐放慢了速度，小灯一闪一闪的，时而亮，时而暗，少年因这闪烁的灯光而皱了眉，脸更加贴近地面那堆“杂物”了。

“我的手很酸了……”

“抱歉，很快就好。”少年更加手忙脚乱起来。“啊，找到了！夹在试卷里。”少年兴奋地捏着那张借书卡，桔梗瞥了一眼，表格的标题是弗洛伊德的《自我与本我》，到目前为止，因为是深奥难懂的书籍，这在图书馆里是很冷门的一本，借书卡上第一个名字的位置写着：3-A，广濑犬夜叉。它下面的格子里全是空白——还真是很冷门的书，目前为止只有少年一个人借过。

少年把空空的书包一把拨开，“我去还给藤崎老师。”

“哎！”桔梗跟着站起来，她远远地看他又重新跑进了教学楼，没能喊住他。不一会儿就看见二楼的走廊里他飞奔而过的身影。

桔梗望了望四周，单车棚里已经没有了别的自行车，校园里充斥着蟋蟀的喊叫，整个氛围恬静而舒适。

——要等他吗？

桔梗看着地上乱七八糟的书本和散落的笔，还有他没有锁起来的自行车，在这个时候走掉似乎很不通情理，在礼节上也说不过去。

冷风拂过来。少年半天还没有下楼，搞不好是藤崎老师又和他聊了起来。桔梗想到这里，愈加的等得不耐烦，一脚朝他书包踢过去。

轻飘飘的军绿色棉麻袋子被挑起一个高度，落在书堆上。

她看着地上零散的书本，按着裙子慢慢蹲下来，伸手拿过一本本教材，帮他摞好，国文，数学，英语，物理，化学……还有那些用旧了的笔记本，翻开来可以看见少年凌乱的字迹，笔记格式倒是很整齐。其中化学的笔记最齐全最工整，例题的解析过程详细明了得如同教辅，真是让人吃惊。

还是那么喜欢化学啊。桔梗这么想着，缓缓合上他的化学笔记本。

待她把东西都塞进他的书包里，她突然感觉到背后聚集在她身上的目光。回过头去，看见几十米远处教学楼二楼的走廊里，那个挺拔的身影，站在玻璃窗的后面，一动不动，目不转睛地看着自己的方向。

——无限漫长里的温柔时光。

——温柔时光里的无限漫长。

——呐，他一直看着你呢。

少年发现桔梗看向了自己，愣了愣，随即马上从楼梯跑下来。桔梗突然明白了什么，猛地站起来，在少年从教学楼里跑出来之前，抱起自己的书包朝校门冲了出去。

沿着山坡一路往下跑，巨大的冲力让她停不下来。身后传来自行车的铃声，她也没有回头。少年骑着车赶到她身边，轻轻地喊她的名字，她更是加快了脚步。

“小松！小松……小松！你听我说！哎，你等一下……小松？”少年放慢了速度，尽量让自己不在这山坡上冲下去，车头却摇摆得厉害。他把车子一横，挡在桔梗面前，用脚撑着地，谁料桔梗却绕开了他走，他慌忙中伸手去拉她，扯住了她的袖子，又因少年懵懂的羞涩而迅速缩回了手。

桔梗没有动，背对着他，他们正好停在一盏路灯下，灯光照在她背上，隐约能看见风吹起的发丝下她漂亮的脖颈。

“我是真的找不到借书卡了……”少年垂下脸来，有些愧疚和失落。“我不是故意把你留到那么晚的，对不起。”

见桔梗没有反应，他接着解释：“我只是经过走廊的时候停留了一下……你恰好就转过来了。我跟藤崎老师说话说得久了一点，抱歉……”

桔梗心头一颤，深深吸了一口气。“没事……”他不懂，其实她并非因这漫长的等待而恼怒，她只是害怕了，害怕他那样漫长温柔的注视让她心里最后的防线崩溃，因此落荒而逃。

两人保持沉默。

少年不安地抓着车头把，转了转车头，一脚撑着地，目光也死死盯着地面，不敢抬头去看桔梗。

“你今天中午问我，为什么五年前没有把讯号发出去……”

“我随口问的。”桔梗转过来，看着少年那双藏在刘海下的眸子。“当我没问吧。”

少年抿了抿嘴唇：“你想知道？”

“算了，我不想知道细节了。”桔梗露出柔和的表情来。

“……其实，我……”

“别说了！”桔梗急忙提高了音调。“你没有必要告诉我，反正，是海事所的一次失误……其实也不能怪海事所——毕竟那天风浪那么大，所以更不能怪你了。”也许是她害怕知道答案。

冷风刮过来，吹起了桔梗的裙子和长发。少年握着自行车把的手抓得更紧了。

桔梗往家的方向走了几步，身后的少年慢慢地开口。

“如果……”

她停下来，他抬起头望向她的背影。

“如果那天的事情不是意外呢？”少年用近乎颤抖的声音说着这句话，隔着空气，几乎能够感觉得到他每一个音节因紧张和忐忑而发出的颤抖。

她走出了路灯可以照到的范围，只留少年站在亮处。他的目光里还流转着闪烁不定的另一种光芒，不敢眨眼，一直看着坡下桔梗的反应。

“如果不是意外，而是海事所造成的必然事故呢？”

桔梗驻在原地，握紧拳头。

“那我会记恨的，也许是一辈子。”


	13. 第13章

>>> 13

少年醒来的时候发现窗外下雪了，今年冬天北海道的第一场雪，比以往来得要晚一些。

看着日历，1963年11月15日，周五。

今天，是一个很特殊的日子……

从暖暖的被窝里爬起，熄了房里的暖火炉，少年随便披了一件外套就走到楼下的客厅。客厅里开着暖炉，暖烘烘地烘烤着整个屋子，好不暖和。从厨房半掩着的门看到妈妈在里头忙碌着，煎鱼的香气弥漫开来。

“妈妈，早。”揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，少年打了个哈欠，走到小茶桌旁倒了杯热开水，喝下肚，舒服得很。

“早上好，犬夜叉。”广濑太太微笑着回过头来，眼睛笑得眯起来。

他拿起沙发上折得整整齐齐的两面信号旗，一面代表了字母“U”，一面代表了字母“W”，合在一起是“U.W”，“祝君航行顺利”。

拉开客厅的落地窗门，冷风灌进来刮着他的脸，他缩着脖子，使劲搓手让自己暖和些，嘴里发出长长一声“嘶”的吸气声。走到屋外的院子里，草地上已经积了一公分厚的薄雪，踩上去松松软软的，一下就踏了好几个脚印。

升起信号旗，少年望了望山坡下的那些房子，有些人家早已升起了旗子，也有的旗子正在沿着旗杆慢慢地往上爬。好几面信号旗在山坡上迎风飘舞，像在朝远方的渔船欢快地挥着手。

生活在海边的孩子从小就被教导，信号旗就是船员的神明。在家里等待着远航的人回来的亲属，只要在家中的旗杆上升起“U·W”信号旗，那么出海的人就不会迷路。只要有这样两面旗帜永远在风中飘扬，他们就知道家的方向……

少年倚着旗杆站着，微微一笑，满足地凝视着山坡下迎风招展的旗子。

广濑太太突然跑出来，把厚厚的毯子披在儿子的肩膀上：“你这孩子，穿得这么薄就出来了，当心着凉生病，我哪有时间照顾你！”带着一点埋怨的味道，却掩饰不住母亲浓浓的爱意。

少年不好意思地笑笑，揽着比自己矮一个头的妈妈的肩，跟妈妈进了屋。他把爸爸的单人照摆在餐桌面朝门的主位，和妈妈分别坐在两旁。

广濑太太把大麦茶推到相片面前，温柔地笑道：“来，这是爸爸最喜欢的麦茶。”接着把相片摆正了些，细细地看着相片中和少年一样有着银色头发的俊美男子。“爸爸没有办法回来看我们犬夜叉参加结业考试，要在那边祈祷上天保佑我们的儿子喔。”

少年抬头看着妈妈幸福的笑脸，也笑了。

“已经五周年啦，从爸爸离开这个家开始，直到今天。”广濑太太像自言自语，又像在对儿子说。

“爸爸……应该过得很好吧？”少年抿嘴一笑，夹了口煎鱼放到嘴里。

“你爸爸……一定过得很好。”广濑太太慢慢地用筷子绞着盘里的拌菜，脸上的笑容像月光一样柔和。“毕竟他还要努力守护我们犬夜叉直到长大成人嘛，对吧，爸爸？”说着，广濑太太看着相片，笑得更加温柔了。

少年深深地埋下头，不去看妈妈的笑。

“唉，人家的爸爸在外做生意都会回来看家人，可是我们爸爸却没办法呢……”广濑太太又一次喃喃自语道。

少年突然感觉心里一阵酸涩，说不出的痛苦滋味猛的浮上来。

山坡上较宽的石头路上的积雪都被扫开了，在一片皑皑白雪中露出土石的灰黑色。少年骑着自行车上坡，小心翼翼地防止自己倒退滑下去。他回过头，可以看见渔港，渔船已经很少了，拖船和货船却还是来往不停。

桔梗慢悠悠地走在山坡上，步履小小的，却很稳当。

少年犹豫了一下，一蹬踏板追上前去。

“小松，”少年追到桔梗身边就跳下车来和她并肩同行。“生日快乐……”

桔梗，18岁生日快乐。少年在心里默默地加了一句祝福。

桔梗放慢了脚步，露出平静的笑，有些欣慰，也有些心酸：“谢谢。可是，你明明知道今天是什么日子的……”

五年前的今天，桔梗的爸爸出海之后就再也没回来。

在那一天的下午，桔梗正好随学校的英语社去了函馆参加冬令营和英语竞赛，一周后结束游学、高高兴兴地回来，迎接她的却是坐在客厅里雪白着脸、眼神空洞的妈妈和面带泪痕、抽抽噎噎的小枫……整个家如死了一般寂静，也让桔梗的心冷到了极点。

“我知道……但是，希望总是会存在的嘛，这明明是你说的。”少年低低沉沉地说着，后面还加了一句小小声的“既然这样何必还把今天看得这么沉重”。

桔梗听见少年这么说，反倒是露出了释怀的笑容，她回过头冲少年灿烂地一笑，随即加快了脚步。他一开始以为自己看错了，反应过来之后才发觉脸上有些烧，急急忙忙地推车跟上她。

冬天来了呢，在你18岁生日的这一天，伴着一场美好的雪，阳光照得雪花发出金色的光芒。雪花落在你我的肩头，温柔得像月光，我甚至不敢移动身子，生怕震动了肩膀上的雪花，然后害得它们跌在地上生疼。

少年推着自行车，脚步变得欢快了许多。

从山坡下望上去，少年和少女，深色调的厚棉袄，迎着早上的太阳光，向高高的山岗走去，又仿佛是在追逐太阳，拉出了很长很长的影子，影子薄薄的，浮在灰黑色的土石上。两个人之间保持了一米多的距离，亲密又疏远，寂静而美好。

北海道的孩子已经习惯了这样的冬天，实际上北海道的冬天算不上太寒冷，只是它厚厚的积雪往往让外地人望而生畏，以为那是一个冰天雪地冻得人生冻疮的地方。实际上这个海洋性极强的温带季风气候地区在冬天的时候还算是柔和的，即便雪下得很大，只要穿了足够的衣服，并不会觉得冷得难受。

可是对于一些坐在窗边苦苦复习化学方程式的孩子来说，似乎是另一种感受和心情了。

这是高三生上大学前的最后一个冬天。

他们自然而然地感觉到是有生以来最寒冷和悲凄的冬天，因为一月份便是结业考试。没有人知道，在这个寒冷的冬天过后，自己的枝桠上是否会长出绿油油的嫩苗来。在他们眼里，这一个冬天的煎熬似乎不比那个夏天要虚弱，甚至，那些写在黑板上密密麻麻的英语短语和数学公式为孤寂的冬天增添了更多折磨人的冰冷因素，让世界像掉进了冰川世纪一般永无止境的寒冷和寂寞。

所有的树都光秃秃的，露出龇牙咧嘴的丑态，向上张牙舞爪地撕扯天空，像是要把那张漂亮的蓝色绸布撕成碎片。它们仿佛在嫉妒蓝天常日与温暖得阳光相伴，夜晚还有温柔如水的月亮和美丽繁复的星星互诉心事。

可是地上的可怜娃儿们的心事又该对谁诉说？

午休时间，昨夜后半夜开始下的雪到现在也没有停，教室门窗关得紧紧的，密不透风。

桔梗倒了一壶热水回座位，看着笔记本上的圆锥曲线例题，细细地斟酌起解题过程来。双手捧着暖水壶，吹了吹，还是不敢喝。有时候，桔梗觉得人的身体是矛盾纠结的——虚弱的肠胃渴望暖中带烫的水来慰藉它冬天里可怜的身板，可是敏感的舌头却偏偏经受不起这样滚烫的开水的考验。

班上的男生讨论着冬天里的消遣方式，儿时堆雪人和打雪仗的雪地游戏看上去已经不适合18岁的男孩子们了，但是这帮男孩儿在高三这样紧张的学习时间里竟然萌生了要打雪仗的念头，还策划如何在体育课上捉弄女孩子们。

少年坐在几个男生中间，和他们有说有笑，目光却时不时地飘向桔梗，被一旁的弥勒重重地用拳头打了一下腹部，疼得他惊叫着弯腰。

“广濑这家伙，有了女人就不要兄弟了。”男孩子们凑在一起故意小小声地议论纷纷，还装出一副被抛弃的可怜样子。

“再胡说八道我就打断你们的腿。”少年揉着被弥勒打得生疼的肚子，瞪着面前一个个笑得猖狂的家伙。

弥勒趴在桌子上凑近少年的脸，仔细地端看起来，压低声音：“犬夜叉，我实在是看不出小松同学看上你哪里，她怎么就没看上英俊潇洒的我呢？”

少年一个拳头挥过去，弥勒笑嘻嘻地闪开了。

“你在乎这个吗？反正你不是喜欢藤崎老师嘛。”

弥勒一惊：“什么？！”

少年把手背在脑后，坏笑道：“不是吗？你不是一向喜欢比我们大的女人？哎，藤崎老师快23了吧……”

弥勒不否认也不辩解，也懒得和他计较，靠在椅背上，悠哉问道：“哎，今天是五周年吧？你爸爸离开钏路去东京……”

少年的表情立即严肃了许多，可是他那帮“狐朋狗友”丝毫没有注意到他眼里划过的一丝惊愕和茫然，“是啊，今天放学我会去邮政所领钱。”

“真好啊，有个了不起的爸爸，还每个月寄钱回来。”另一个男生一脸艳羡地看着少年。

弥勒凑得更近了，把音量调节到只有少年和他听得见：“叔叔他怎么从来不回家来？不会是在外面发达了就有别的女人了吧？”

少年突然脸一沉，死死摁着弥勒的脸把他整个推开，“我爸才不是你！”他暴怒地提高了音量。然后，“轰”地有如爆炸的一声，他蹬开桌子站起身来，在座的人全都愣在了原地，教室瞬间变得寂静。他把手插在裤袋里，大步流星地走出教室去，许多在吃便当的同学都抬头错愕地看着少年愤怒的背影，几个男生推了推傻愣在原地的弥勒，人人面色怪异。

桔梗听着这一切动静，却没有抬头。

没有人懂，爸爸的事是一个秘密，是少年藏在心里的伤痛，也是他心里的毒，带着致命的毒素，能够将人置于死地。

冬夜如此漫长。可是这个紧张的冬天，一切时间似乎都过得特别的快，总觉得冬天才来没多久，转眼竟然已经十二月中旬，北海道四处已是白皑皑的一片，从海岸到山坡，名副其实的雪国风光。

放学之后，桔梗照例到图书馆整理图书，少年也跟着去了，不过他一直“躲”在藤崎老师的办公室里帮老师写目录，不敢到阅览室去打搅她。

从学校图书馆出来的时候下了很大的雪，还起了点风，从山谷往海边，幸好风不是特别大。才四点多的光景，天已经完全黑了下来，路灯亮起，可是在雪中显得效果并不大。

少年没有带伞——如此大雪，还要骑自行车，即使带了伞也无用，他站在学校教学楼的换鞋处，挎着硕大的背包，皱着眉看着昏黑无比的天空。

桔梗从走廊后拐过来，担忧地望向门外飘飞的大雪。

少年回过头来看着她：“怎么办？暂时回不去了。”

桔梗拿起随身携带的长伞，正要往门外踏，少年马上抬起手臂拦在她的面前，挑了挑眉，用难以置信的表情看着她身上并不算太厚的冬装，以及她那双普通的绒靴：“你想在半路上滑到海里去吗？”

说的也是，这雪如此大，就算有雨伞又如何？雪花大如鹅毛，地上融水或是积雪都是相当多的，从山坡上往下走，踏上去，搞不好就会滑倒。

警卫大叔打了把很大的伞从警卫室走过来，说是要锁掉教学楼的大门了，叫桔梗他们到警卫室去避一避。

警卫室里除了几个警卫还有学校的保洁阿姨里陶婆婆，这个老婆子和小松太太、广濑太太都很熟，连她们都会叫她一声“阿姨”。里陶婆婆没有结过婚，她唯一的外甥一直照顾着她。这个老太婆脸上皱得吓人的皱纹就像欧洲古代小说里可怕的哥特女巫脸上的一样，让人毛骨悚然。

“你们也回不去啦？”里陶婆婆不知道是幸灾乐祸还是怎么的，看着桔梗和少年几乎是冲进来地出现在警卫室里，扯着一把沙哑的嗓子呵呵地笑着。

“婆婆好。”少年和桔梗同时鞠了一躬，各自在门边的小板凳上坐了下来。

雪似乎要和桔梗他们作对，越下越大，屋里的暖炉烧得热烈，干柴发出噼噼啪啪的声响。里陶婆婆和几位警卫一直在拉着家常，婆婆不断地吹嘘自己的外甥待她有多么像待亲生母亲，脸上带着一点自负的骄傲。

桔梗坐在门边看书，一句话也不说，安静得像影子——如果不是有光，则会被人忽略似的。少年把头扬起来，后脑抵着墙，轻轻闭着眼，但是偶尔也会和几个拉家常的大人聊几句。这阳光的性格果然讨人喜欢，无论他走到哪里，总有一些大人称赞。

雪慢慢地变小了，在雪已经不太大的时候，少年望了望窗外，像是受够了这小小的一间屋里的拥挤，站起来说是要先到单车棚去取车子。警卫大叔们也站起来，拿起大扫帚去扫掉路上刚留下的积雪。

屋里只剩下两个女性。里陶婆婆见他们走出了门，便凑近了桔梗的脸，看着她认真复习的样子，桔梗抬起脸来正好对上里陶婆婆怪异的目光，吓得向后缩了缩。

“真幸运啊。”里陶婆婆笑得有些狡黠。

“什么？”桔梗疑惑地看着她。

“年纪轻轻就遇到一个对你好的人啊！像犬夜叉这种孩子上哪儿找去啊？我嘛，这辈子都没遇到过。”里陶婆婆捧起茶杯来喝了口热茶，发出很大的吸水声。

不知道是不是屋里太热了，暖黄的灯光下桔梗的脸显得泛红，她也感觉自己的脸有些发热，用力抓了抓手里的英语书，淡淡地一笑，心里却有一种特殊的感觉浮上心头。

“这孩子还真是让人感动，一直锲而不舍照顾你们家。”

桔梗笑笑，继续低头看书，嘴里轻轻地念念有词，背着书上的单词短语。

“犬夜叉那孩子，有时晚上打工到很晚，第二天又要到渔港去，难免会睡过了头，我在楼道口拖地，偶尔会看到他急急忙忙地跑上来呢。”原来他还有打工，桔梗并不知道。“他对你这么好，你得好好珍惜啊。他不是还帮你妈妈缓过医保的钱吗？不然的话你妈妈可能会被催得更紧呢！”

“他没必要对我这么好的。”桔梗嘴上虽然这么说，但心里却很介意婆婆说的话。她从来不知道那些帮妈妈缓了医保费的人里居然也有他——一个刚成年的少年，还要靠自己的妈妈来养，怎么会有足够的收入帮她家？

“你完全不知道那孩子背着你做了多少好事！”里陶婆婆重重地拍了桔梗的肩膀一下，一副很了解的样子，好像在笑现在的学生都不懂得这些朦胧的情谊。“年轻人就是好啊，完全不计前嫌，就算出了那种事，你们还是和小时候一样要好嘛，连放学也一起。”桔梗愣了一愣，放下手里的英语书，仔细地听婆婆的话。“我看那孩子就是太善良了，五年前，虽说是恶作剧吧，但他一定没有料想到居然会酿成大祸……你和他是好朋友，他却害得你们家落到这种地步……他一定觉得都是自己的过错，难怪他会这样关照你啊。知错就改的男人上哪儿找去？”

里陶婆婆突然露出了伤感的表情，桔梗来回转着眼珠，有些不安地看着她。

“难道这是天命？他一定觉得自己造成的后果要自己承担吧。”

桔梗感到自己的声音在颤抖，“……您是什么意思？什么后果？什么过错？”


	14. 第14章

>>> 14

雪早就停了，风的声音也听不见——实际上窗户关的死死的，从一开始就是听不见的。少年说是去单车棚取自行车，车棚离得并不远，可是他却迟迟没有回来，警卫大叔们一边扫雪还一边唱着十年前的老情歌，一副很欢快的样子。

警卫室里，灯光是暖黄色，时钟显示着下午五点四十七分，秒针行走时发出“嘀嗒嘀嗒”的细微声响。暖火炉还在噼噼啪啪地烧，桔梗却觉得心底是一片寒凉，霸道地占据她的整个身心。

“您是什么意思？什么后果？什么过错？”桔梗慢慢地张口，从双唇到双手，她感到自己没有一处不是在发抖的。

里陶婆婆把茶杯放到桌子上，露出比桔梗还惊讶的神情：“你不知道五年前的事情吗？虽说犬夜叉可能是觉得过意不去所以才这么关照你，但是他确实还是很喜欢你的嘛！正是因为喜欢你才更加觉得愧疚了啊……唉，还不就是因为他当年害得讯号没发出去所以你爸爸才死……瞧我这张嘴……你该不会不知道你爸爸是怎么去世的吧？”里陶婆婆掩了掩嘴巴，却掩不住她话里透露出来的秘密。

突然，桔梗听见屋外有雪崩塌的声音，雪从屋顶掉下来，在窗户下堆起一个大雪堆。

“砰”的一声闷响，重重地砸在了桔梗的心上。窗外的世界好像死了一样。

“您说我爸爸……已经去世了吗？”桔梗颤抖着问面前有些“疯癫”的里陶婆婆，她怎么也不能相信她的话。“我知道海事所当年没有把电码发出去，但是您怎么知道是犬……是他故意的？您怎么知道我爸爸去世了？他只是被报失踪了而已，就连户籍上也是登记‘失踪’的。我甚至听说有人在本州岛看见他在一个叫岩手的地方过得很好呢！您别胡说了……”桔梗完全不相信，她觉得是这个老太婆自己分不清梦境和事实了。

“我怎么胡说了！你怎么……还不知道吗？！”里陶婆婆激动地拍了拍桌子，沙哑的嗓子变得愈加尖锐。“你爸爸出事的第二天，海事所就已经打捞到了呀，零七八七号海艇嘛……不知怎么的，海事所弄得神神秘秘的，也不对外界说，我还以为你知道呢。”

桔梗的眼睛里只剩下空洞，看着眼前模糊的画面，她闭了闭眼，使劲摇了摇头，再睁大眼睛看着面前错愕的里陶婆婆。

“你真的不知道吗？”里陶婆婆看桔梗呆滞的表情，有些害怕自己是不是说错了话。“唉哟，这天大的事情你妈妈没告诉你啊？我以为只是不让外界知道呢……”

雪停了，可里陶婆婆的尖声却如同冰冻了多年的冰锥一样，一声声地刺进桔梗的耳朵里，仿佛要将她的耳膜凿穿一般的刺疼。

“犬夜叉早就知道了不是吗？当年是他的恶作剧玩的不是时候。他说不定是害怕你恨他，所以才一直不敢说出真相的呢……你妈也真是的，竟然不告诉你！造孽哟……”里陶婆婆一边摆手一边拿起茶杯，一副长舌妇的架势。

桔梗所知道的是，当年海事所因天气恶劣而无法成功让海艇成功收到讯号，也有不少人知道是因为那个调皮的少年在事前因为在海事所里动了电报机的零件，但是大家只当那是小孩子无意酿成的悲剧。可如今里陶婆婆却信誓旦旦地说，一切都是恶作剧，是少年当时把电报机的一个重要部件藏了起来，导致电码无法正常运作……事后海事所想要补救的时候才发现，暴风雨已经阻断了原本技术就不高的信号通讯。

桔梗用颤抖的手死死地抓着英语书，书本被她抓得变了形，她也丝毫没有注意到。里陶婆婆后来说了些什么，桔梗完全没有听，她“轰”地站起身，把英语书往书包里胡乱地一塞，自己也忘了说了什么，大概是一句“婆婆我先回家了”，然后就急急忙忙地撞出警卫室。

少年站在门外，斜靠着外墙站着，目光有些呆滞，眼睛圆睁，仿佛死尸一般斜靠在门框边上，手扶自行车头，双脚有一半都陷在了积雪里，看来是已经在这里站了许久。

他听见了，刚刚里陶婆婆高声喊的那些话。

桔梗也睁大眼睛与他直视，谁都没有移开视线，突然桔梗觉得眼睛里热热的。

“小松……”

少年的声音在夜晚的空气里分散，从他口中吐出的那团水雾浓厚而沉重，像是能将人压死，隔在两个人中间，让他们都看不清对方的表情和眼神。

桔梗紧紧攥着书包带，头也不回地往学校外跑。少年把自行车扔在警卫室门口，不经过任何思考地跟在她身后跑着。他害怕她摔伤，一直喊她的名字，她却不愿意回头。

当然了，她曾经说过，如果五年前的事情是一场人为事件，她会记恨一辈子。

桔梗没有走山坡的大路下山，因为那里很滑，她直接从山坡上走下去，因为积雪已经很厚很结实了，雪坡反倒更加稳当。可是当她走到一个小坡度的时候，还是滑了一下，跌坐在地上，少年担心她受伤了，急忙向她跑过去，高声喊她，她却像逃命一般爬起来再往前走。

“小松！”少年扯着嗓子向前喊，可是前面的那个女孩就是不肯搭理他。

桔梗的心里只有一个念头，就是不断地逃跑，不要去看他的眼睛，不要去回想他对自己的照顾，不要去相信他的这些无微不至的照顾是出自一次“故意恶作剧”留下的深深的愧疚。她告诉自己，那个人说的话，一句也不要相信。

她想事情想得出神，脚下一个趔趄，又滑了一跤。

爬起来。

再跑。

再摔。

再爬起来。

越过另一个山头，她顺着平坦的山坡雪地滑下去，绒靴的鞋底在雪坡上轻轻划出两条轨道来，少年沿着她留下的轨道，也从山坡上滑下来。快要到山坡脚的时候桔梗慢慢停下来，绕过几棵白桦树，但却被脚边的石头绊了一下，终于，这次她好像跌掉了浑身的力气，坐在地上，没有马上爬起来。少年跳过一块大石头，撑着地面滑到她旁边。

“小松……你、你没事吧？”少年向她伸出手去。

她像没有听见一样，眼神空洞地目视前方。

“小松？”少年的语气变得软了，怯怯地看着她，却没有收回手。

“你早就知道事情的真相了，而你却不告诉我！”桔梗一眨眼睛，两滴清泪滑过她的面庞。

少年紧咬下唇，“我曾经试图告诉你了。”

桔梗想起那次他欲说还休的犹豫，无奈地一笑，“我明明说过不要对我这么好的吧？可你却还继续。原来你是有目的的？你为什么不告诉我？你为什么要瞒着我？为什么要把我当傻子一样陪我到处打听我爸爸的消息？！”她生不起气来，就连一向极具震慑力的声音也变得虚弱。

少年握紧了拳头，“我不想让你……”

“五年前不是海事所的失误，而是你恶作剧导致了那场事故对不对？你为什么……五年前你几岁？”桔梗深吸了一口气，睁大双眼瞪着他，“十三岁？你十三岁还不能分辨是非吗？那要到几岁才能呢？你不知道什么是能做的什么是不能做的吗？恶作剧？你究竟是怎么想的？居然去动海事所的电报机？你怎么会想到用那种东西来玩恶作剧……”

少年吞了吞口水，喉结在他颈间轻轻地滑动了下，“桔梗……”

“你装作帮我找我爸爸消息，每天都升信号旗，一直这样照顾我，还帮我们家垫医保的钱……你为什么要为我做这些？你在故意掩饰？你在赎罪吗？你在对我赎罪吗？！”桔梗像隐忍了许久而爆发了一般，突然用力站起来，瞪着他的眼睛，歇斯底里地喊。

“我只是希望你可以忘记仇恨……”

“是啊，让我忘记对你的仇恨！因，为，你，愧，疚，了！”她一字一顿地说着，几乎有咬牙切齿的意味。说完转身就走，她迈着大步，只想快点离开。

这是什么荒唐的对话，鸡同鸭讲，无法沟通。

她抬手抹掉脸上的泪水，走到山坡的水泥路上，小心翼翼地一步步往下走。

“不，我没有愧疚！”

在她的身后沉默了许久的少年在她走了几十米开外之后突然大声冲她喊。

桔梗不能相信少年的回答，停下脚步，扭头难以置信地瞪着他：“什么？”

“我丝毫不感到愧疚，因为小松叔叔的事与我无关。”他露出一副事不关己的样子。

桔梗紧紧攥着拳头，指节发白，“你知不知道你在说什……”

“我知道。”少年把手插在风衣的口袋里，一步一步走进她，面无表情，不，应该说是带着桔梗从未见过的冷峻和凛冽。“我没有做任何对不起小松叔叔的事。”

桔梗轻笑出声，十足地不以为然，“大家都知道是你，是你的失误导致了危险讯号没有发出去所以船失踪了，所以我爸爸失踪了……虽然我知道这些，但是实际上是你的有意而为不是吗？我不需要你的愧疚，更不需要你的赎罪！”

“我不是在赎罪！”少年几乎是声嘶力竭地喊出了那句话。他向前迈了一大步，站到离桔梗很近的位置，居高临下地看着她，眼睛里熊熊燃起的火焰丝毫不比那次在图书馆和桔梗对视时的虚弱。“没错，当年是因为我，我是故意动了电报机因为我以为只是一个小小的恶作剧并不知道会……不，不管当时我做了什么，这都不是重点，重点是——小松叔叔根本没有在那艘缉私队的船上！五年前，航船出事的那一天，他没有在零七八七号船上，开船离开港口的那个人不是他……”

他快速地说着，看着桔梗的眼睛，桔梗因为他突然的发怒而有些不知所措，眼珠子不停地转着，他意识到自己吓到她了，也知道她还不能消化他所说的话，语气柔和了下来，目光变得温柔如水，“你知道小松叔叔去了哪里吗？嗯？他那天被警察带去了警视厅，因为，他就是那天要搜捕的走私犯！你都不知道对吧？”少年的声音颤抖着，面色痛苦，他感到自己的心脏正被放在绞肉机上任人蹂躏，滴着血，丝丝鲜红。

桔梗抓紧手里的书包带子，想要努力克制自己的颤抖，但一切看来似乎都是徒劳。在她看来少年像是被疯狂冲昏了头，竟然说出这样丧尽天良的混帐话。

“你胡说八道什么？！”

“我没有胡说，那天叔叔本来是要到缉私队去值班并趁机与他的伙伴‘接头’的，小松阿姨去送他，但是警察突然在半路上截住了他们，你和小枫完全不知情，就连小松阿姨也无法相信那一切的发生，这些你都不知道对吧？”

桔梗把头偏到一边，想要转身走开不再听少年尖锐锋利的胡言乱语，却被少年紧紧地抓住了手腕。这一次，他是准确无误地抓住了她。

突如其来的肌肤相触让桔梗猛地一缩，却挣不掉他的力道，他用力地扣着她的手腕，把她往自己的身边拽。

“你一直以为缉私船是在搜捕过程中遇上了海浪所以失踪了……没错，零七八七号船的确沉了，但是小松叔叔不在船上。其实你早就觉得自己的爸爸遇难了，只是你不想接受这个事实而已，你并不知道缉私船其实在出事的第二天就被海上警视厅打捞到了。你对这些一无所知，直到刚才，对不对？”

桔梗想要挣脱开他的力道，却被他抓得手臂生疼。“你别说……”

“不，我一定要告诉你，我再也不想看见你自欺欺人的样子了！”

——她颤抖着向后退，手臂却无法从他的掌心挣脱，雪地很滑，脚下是鞋底和雪摩擦出的“沙沙”声。

“知道真相的人只有我家和你家，其他少部分人都以为你爸爸就是船上那个出事的船员，其实叔叔根本没在船上！小松阿姨从来就没有把真相告诉你和小枫！”

——用颤抖的手抓紧书包。

“因为她不想让你们知道你们的爸爸是犯罪分子……”

——泪水不断从眼里倾泻而出，好像没有任何思考地，把手里的重物高高地举起来，像是防御一般推开他语速越来越快的残忍语句。

“闭！嘴！！”

咣。

哗啦。啦。

好像抑制了这么多年的压抑通通释放出来一样，桔梗在少年那双漂亮的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影，看见自己泪流满面的脸，以及自己像个疯子一样歇斯底里地尖声喊着，条件反射般抡起书包朝他的脸狠狠挥过去，接着又看见书本接二连三地从书包里掉落下来，像一道幕帐，隔在她和少年中间，又瞬间支离瓦解。

少年机械地转过脸看她，眼里除了不相信，惊诧，凄凉，还有在无声嘶吼的悲伤。

他俊俏的脸颊，被锋利的圆规划出了长长的一道血痕，在月光下哭泣着，火辣辣的疼痛感在脸上，心如死灰的绝望却在心里。

你知道，沉默是一个人最大的哭声。

而此刻的少年却好像要沉默几万个世纪。

她分明地看见，那双眼睛里，以往如同玻璃碎渣一般的白色光点终于慢慢地融在了一起，然后，清澈透明却又像鲜血一般残忍的泪水，从那双像潭水般温柔的琥珀色瞳孔中奔涌溢出，和那道刺目的血痕交汇在一起，发出了震耳欲聋的寂静的刺痛声。

然后时间就死了。


	15. 第15章

>>> 15

有这样一个人。

他每天早晨都会把热腾腾的新鲜的纯牛奶给你喝，因为他知道你肠胃不好。

他等着你一起上学一起放学，在下雨的时候把雨衣借给你。

他会在你被高年级的男孩子调侃的时候站到你的面前把你护在身后。

他默默地帮你去图书馆整理图书分担你的工作，却又不敢让你知道。

他为你打出过无数个漂亮的全垒打，却总是装作不在意你对他完美表现的冷淡。

他帮你四处打听你爸爸的消息，哪怕他早就知道你爸爸去世的真相。

他为了让你重振希望，每天都替你准时升起信号旗。

可你还是会因为一些道听途说的传言而让自己对他的信任变得不堪一击。

你还是会在听见他说了一些让你无法接受的话之后歇斯底里地让他闭嘴。

你还是会忍无可忍地把书包砸在他的脸上，理由是，你不相信他。

你情愿相信别人，也不相信他。

而你相信的内容是，他是害死你爸爸的凶手。

就是有这样一个人，你既相信他，也不相信他。

在你彻底选择了不相信他之后，你看见那个从来都只带着爽朗笑容的少年，第一次在你面前流下了眼泪。

……

桔梗猛地睁开眼睛，脑海里还回放着昨晚梦中自己跌入深渊的画面，突然感觉身子有些失重，桔梗不禁打了个冷战。拉高被子，把头蒙在被子里，窗外已经天亮了，小枫也不在身边，应该已经很晚了吧。

猛地坐起身来，闹钟赫然显示着上午十点。桔梗随便用手梳了梳头发，连睡衣也没有换，拿起挂在立地衣架上的薄毛衫，穿在身上，扣子也不扣，摇摇晃晃晕晕沉沉迷迷糊糊地走下楼去。

客厅里开了暖炉，小枫抱着暖水袋窝在沙发上看电视，桔梗环顾四周，发现妈妈不在家。

“姐，你起来了？要给你做蛋烧吗？”小枫坐直身子，拿遥控器换了个台。摇滚乐队刚刚开始在日本风行，电视里放着电视台的摇滚音乐节目，伴着电视机的杂音，听起来并没有多动听。

“妈呢？”桔梗走到茶桌那儿倒了杯热水。“她今天不是不用到卫生所值班吗？”

“去广濑太太店里坐了。”

桔梗的动作顿了顿，轻轻地“哦”了一声，小枫看着她的侧脸，欲言又止，她拿着遥控器斜躺在沙发上，眼睛时不时地飘到这边来偷看桔梗的反应。终于，在心底纠结了几百万回之后，小枫忽然开口：“姐姐，你是不是跟广濑哥哥吵架了？”

“……没有啊。”

“你今天睡得这么晚，还带着黑眼圈，昨晚一定没睡好。”小枫掂量着手里的遥控器，把几个电视台来回调来调去。“而且……肯定不是月考没考好之类的原因。”她特地强调了这一点。

桔梗握紧水杯。“昨晚做了噩梦，睡得不好。”

小枫追问：“梦见什么？”

桔梗双手捧着茶杯，没有回头，看着案台上爸爸的相片：“小枫……你觉得，爸爸还活着吗？”

小枫好像早就料到她会问这样的问题，一点也不惊讶，非常平静地回答：“我觉得他早就不在了。”

“你真的这样想？”桔梗以为小枫一定会笃定地告诉她“爸爸一定还活着”。

“这是自然的啊……”小枫垂下眼帘，有些难过，却面带微笑。“谁都一定会认为爸爸不在了，如果在的话，早就该回来了吧。”

桔梗看着她微笑的眼睛，突然意识到自己以往在妹妹面前的成熟和坚强有多么的不堪一击和虚无缥缈。“广濑先生不也没回来过吗？他还活得好好的。”桔梗小小声地说。

“……他和爸爸的情况不一样啊。”小枫撅起嘴，不以为然的样子。“他是去东京经商的嘛，爸爸是失踪的……”

桔梗想起昨晚少年说的那些话，握紧了水杯。是啊……小枫还不知道爸爸的事情，虽然桔梗已经告诉自己不能相信少年的胡言乱语了，可是她还是会忍不住相信。

可是自己的爸爸怎么可能会是走私犯？这是怎么也说不通的。

“你饿不饿？我好饿啊，我去煎蛋。你要吃吗？”看小枫摇头，桔梗起身去厨房拿出两个红壳鸡蛋来，敲到碗里打散。

桔梗看了小枫一眼，把打鸡蛋的碗倾斜一个角度，金黄色的鸡蛋流进平底锅里，呲呲地往外冒油，香气弥散。

桔梗把煎好的鸡蛋铲到盘子里，撒上孜然粉和胡椒粉，端着鸡蛋走到饭厅来，犹豫了一会，抬头看着沙发上躺着的妹妹：“小枫……如果，如果爸爸不是因公殉职的，你会怎么样？”

小枫用手臂撑着沙发坐起来，死死盯着桔梗的眼睛：“他果然死了？不是因公殉职？那是怎么死的？”小枫面无表情，可是看得出来她并不好受，眼里还闪烁着白光，但她问得这样直接，让桔梗有些难以接受。

这场对话也是莫名其妙。桔梗随便搪塞了小枫几句，可是她知道妹妹并不傻，总有一天会知道一切。

日子始终是要继续，只是上学的时候桔梗已经看不见那个站在港口挥动信号旗的少年。

教室里，他的座位是空的，班上二分之一以上的女生又开始议论纷纷，大家都在猜测一向身体倍儿棒的少年会因为什么原因没有来上学。

桔梗从后门去洗手间的时候经过他的座位，看到他斑驳的桌面画满了涂鸦，还歪歪斜斜地写着几句英语谚语，像它的主人一样调皮而活泼。她驻足在他的桌子前，看了好一会儿，坐在周围的几个男生都投过来疑惑的目光。最后，桔梗抿了抿唇，绕开了它，却撞到了它的桌角，手腕处隐隐作疼。

广濑家。

窗外窸窸窣窣地下着雪，雪花大大一片，纷纷扬扬，轻轻地坠在窗沿。听到厨房水烧开的尖鸣声，少年把脑袋从被窝里探出来，缓缓移动身子，掀开厚厚的棉被，慢悠悠踱下楼去。

把开水灌进开水壶里的时候有一些飞溅出来的水落在了少年的手背上，他迅速地瑟缩了一下，却没有去擦。

他轻轻抬手碰了碰脸颊上的伤，已经好几天了，一块纱布都没有办法遮掩住那道长长的伤痕，他便索性什么也不贴，只涂了些膏药，但碰到的时候还是能感觉到钻心的刺疼。他缓缓垂下手，一抹悲凉在眼底逐渐湮开。

门铃响起来，少年定了定，心想：“妈妈一定又忘了带钥匙。”

外头下着雪，开门的一瞬间风卷入了几片雪花，少年只穿着薄薄的单衣，但是他此刻没有那么多心思去顾虑是否感觉冷，因为他全部的注意力都放在了来人的身上。

她半张脸都藏在大红色的羊毛围巾里，长长的刘海下一双深邃的眼睛直直地看着他，她眨了眨眼，眼睫毛轻轻扑闪着，上头缀着一层晶莹剔透的雪花，她的头发上，肩膀上，都是一层薄薄的雪，整个人像被白雪洗礼过一般纯洁无瑕。

“你……”少年半张着嘴，难以置信地看着她。

桔梗低头看着自己的鞋尖，又抬头看他，随即把书包从背后顺到胸前，掏出两本笔记本：“我帮你抄了这两天的笔记。”她把脸偏到另一边，不去看他的眼睛。

“谢谢。”少年抬手接了过来，把笔记本放到了门后的鞋柜上，又转头看着她，和她转回来的目光正好撞在了一起，桔梗瑟缩了一下，把视线投到他脸上，恍惚地瞟了他脸上的伤痕一眼，又迅速移开目光。

“这几天都没来上学，你……生病了？”她有意无意地扫视他脸上的伤，又有意无意地闪躲他的目光。

“嗯。”说着，他吸了吸鼻子。他并没有否认是生病，但是也没有承认，从他还穿着单衣的样子看来，应该是没有什么大碍。

但是，心病有谁懂？

她没有向他道歉，可是她心里的疙瘩却让她并不好受。她感觉他脸上的伤痕像一条细小的虫子，在她心里钻来钻去，让她不得安宁。

他们一直在门口僵持着，她不进去，他也不关门，飘雪洋洋洒洒地在门口徘徊着，时不时还落在玄关处的地毯上。

桔梗见他只穿了单衣，便说：“我先回去了，你既然生病了就穿多点。再见。”她快速地说，又快速地逃也似的转身。

她不想让他看见自己的表情，便匆匆跑出了他家的院子，留他一人静立在原地。

少年抬起手去摸了摸脸上的伤，那个地方隐隐抽疼着。


	16. 第16章

>>> 16

桔梗在书桌前坐了很久，拉开抽屉。爸爸以前常看的一本旧书下压着两面信号旗。桔梗不知道已经多长时间没有再去碰过它们，可是旗子的每一个细节，就连线头缝合处的每一个瑕疵，她都记得。她翻开那本旧书，里面掉出来一张黑白的老照片，照片上两个意气风发的年轻人穿着海军服，一脸正义地望着镜头，背后是照相馆里的背景幕布。

照片背面用好看的楷体写着：1946年夏，广濑，小松。

爸爸的相片不多，那时候人们也只具备到照相馆去拍照的条件。当年爸爸和广濑先生照下这张相的时候，桔梗还不满周岁，爸爸也还很年轻。他和广濑先生自小便是好兄弟，两个家庭来往甚密，因此桔梗和广濑家的少年才会从小相熟。小时候，桔梗最喜欢到广濑先生家去，广濑先生总是很热情地招呼她和小枫两个人吃家里最新鲜的酸奶，和她们讲海上的故事，而广濑太太也总是待她们亲切友善。

但是……

桔梗看着相片上爸爸正义凛然的脸庞，无论如何也无法将它和“走私犯”联系在一起。她难过地闭上了眼睛，把相片夹回书中。

小枫打开房间门探进头来，桔梗看她小心翼翼的样子，就知道她不对劲。

小枫轻咳了一声，“姐，你要吃肉包子吗？”她瑟瑟地问，眼神还飘忽地望向楼梯口。

“你特地上来问这个？”桔梗眯起眼。

“其实，那个……广濑哥哥来了。”小枫说完这句话，定定地留意桔梗的表情。

桔梗心下一咯噔，把手里的旧书塞回抽屉里，站起身的时候椅子和地面摩擦声音巨响。她拉了拉自己的衣角，一副整装待发的样子。

“你要下去？你以往不是都躲着他？”小枫诧异。

桔梗也愣了，是啊，她站起来做什么？

“你上来告诉我他来了，不是因为他有事找我？”

小枫侧目扫了她一眼，一脸促狭，揶揄道：“谁说他有事找你了，自作多情……”

桔梗一吸气，这都什么逻辑！既然不是希望她下楼去，那她特地来告诉她干什么？桔梗没想到一向乖巧的妹妹居然摆了她一道，害得她站在原地不知所措，“我下去倒杯水喝。”说着，桔梗迅速地闪了出去。

少年坐在沙发上，手里捧着冰裂纹的墨绿色圆柱瓷杯，茶水的腾腾热气扑在他脸上，让他眼前模糊一片，可即使没有这缕雾，他的目光也依旧是恍惚而没有焦点的。他只是盯着某个地方，愣愣地出神。

桔梗从楼梯走下来就是看到一幅这样的情景，妈妈刚从厨房里走出来，把像是灵魂出窍的少年“叫醒”，少年一脸歉意地接过小松太太递过来的热腾腾的肉包子，大大地咬了一口，嘴上说着美味至极，可脸上的笑容却苦涩得心酸。

“桔梗，你要吃肉包子吗？”小松太太甜甜地问她，“妈妈刚蒸好的，还热乎乎的喔。”

少年吃包子的动作停了停，斜眼瞥了她一眼，又迅速地闪开了目光。

桔梗顺着妈妈的意点点头，走到茶几前倒水，小松太太已经走回厨房去给她拿肉包子，客厅里就剩下桔梗和他，时钟行走的声音大得几乎震耳欲聋。

“晚上这么冷还来我家，有事？”热水壶的水倒在杯子里的呼噜呼噜声让桔梗的声音听上去空洞怪异，少年刚张嘴，不等他回答，桔梗自顾自地接着往下自问自答道：“又带了什么海鲜来吗？这次是瑶柱？还是牡蛎？”

少年愣在了原地，他看着桔梗瘦削的背影，几乎能够想象得出此刻背影那边她冷漠的面庞，像是对他的一种嘲笑和讽刺。他自嘲地冷笑一声，低下头去，索性不回答。

“谢谢你上次给我送笔记，我把它们拿来还你。”许久，少年才开口。

桔梗就这么一直背对着他，客厅里又恢复了静默。小松太太去厨房的时间未免太久。

“噢，麻烦你了。”

桔梗听见身后传来水杯和茶几相碰的声音，再回过身去时看见少年已经站在客厅中央，双手插在裤袋里，看着她。

“那我回去了。”

“好。”桔梗侧身对着他，应了一声，把水杯举到唇边，抿了一口水，谁料开水滚烫，她没料到，喝得太大口，像火烧一般的热感接触到舌尖，她“嘶”地一声，缩了一下，忙抬起另一只手去捂着嘴，拿着水杯的手却在一阵慌乱中倾斜，水沿着外壁流下来，落在她白皙细嫩的手背上，有如熔岩落在山石上将岩石腐蚀融化那样惊心动魄，她惊叫出声，水杯从手里滑落，重重地砸向地面，开水溅了一地。

事情发生得太急，连桔梗自己都没有反应过来，少年瞪大了双眼，一个箭步绕过茶几冲到她面前，抓住她的手臂要把她的手拉过来看，岂知她却像是要和他作对般弯着腰，把手藏在另一边。

“把手给我！快点！”他命令道，就着姿势死死地拽着她，像是拥抱一般把她禁锢在怀里。

桔梗一边咬牙忍着手上火辣辣的疼，一边拼命挣脱，可还是拗不过他年少莽撞的蛮力。

“快把手给我听见了没有！”少年暴怒地大吼一声，随即扭头冲厨房喊：“阿姨！阿姨！您家里有没有冰块？”

小松太太从厨房探出头来，看见这幅情景不禁吃了一惊，但随即明白过来，“冰箱里有冰袋，等着！”

少年抬起一只手臂揽过桔梗的肩膀，把她往洗手间拖，他打开水龙头，让她那只被烫得发红异样的手在冰凉的水里冲洗。明明是冬天，但此刻桔梗却感觉不到寒冷。被开水烫到的时候，说不疼都是骗人的，但是她心里的排斥和反抗让她本能地想要将在第一时间扑过来关心她的少年一把推开。

她不是看不见他眉眼间的着急、焦虑和心疼，她只是不想看见。

他离她那么近，就站在她身后，近得几乎将胸膛贴上她的背脊，这样的距离让桔梗不敢轻举妄动，只得乖乖地任他站在身后，他一手抓着她受伤的手放在水龙头下冲洗，一手紧紧握着她的肩膀防止她乱动。

面前就是镜子，桔梗缓缓抬头，从镜子里看向他，他那双眼睛思绪翻涌，眉头紧锁，目光紧盯她的手，丝毫没有注意到她看过来的目光。他脸上没有贴着纱布，那道伤结了痂，看起来触目惊心。

小松太太把冰袋递过来又马上跑去找药膏，少年快速地接过冰袋，桔梗趁机把手臂从他的手心抽出来，一脸嫌恶地白了他一眼，“有什么好大惊小怪的？不就是被开水烫了一下？”她夺过少年手里的冰袋，摁在手背上，她咬紧牙关，想要让自己看上去没那么疼。

少年背靠着洗手间的墙，冷冷地盯着她的脸，桔梗抬头的时候看见他这样的眼神不禁瑟缩了一下。

“你就继续和自己过不去吧！”他丢下这句话，快速地拉开洗手间的门，走了出去。

桔梗站在原地呆愣了许久。

烫伤并非小事，桔梗的手背上脱了一层皮，就算擦了药膏，她的手还是会时不时隐隐作疼。

因为伤到的是右手，桔梗在握笔时也会多多少少地受到一点影响，上课的时候记笔记都让她觉得吃力，只好在课后把上课时来不及记下的知识点重新梳理记录。

她时时刻刻都坐在自己的座位上，一点都不敢怠慢。少年走过来，把一本笔记本递到她面前，“喏，你拿我的去看吧。”

“不用了，我自己可以整理。”

“所以才把我的借你啊。”

“抄完就还你。”

“你的手这样子还抄什么抄？”少年皱起眉头，又露出了他一贯的毛躁与不耐烦，“你就不能等好了再补回来？”他委屈地反问。

“我哪有那么多时间去补？还有一个多月就结业考试了。”桔梗轻轻抬手推开他伸过来的手臂，连头也没有抬一下。

“……”他垂下手臂，但也没有走开，“你还在生气？”桔梗一愣，停了停手里写字的手，随即答道：“我没有生气。”少年深吸了一口气，看了看周围，压低声音说：“上次……是我的错，是我不该用那种态度跟你说话，但是，我要告诉你的是，我那时候说的话句句属实，叔叔他……反正，我没有骗你。”

“是吗？你骗我也不是一次两次了。”桔梗说完，紧咬着唇，心虚地盯着笔记本，没有去看他的眼睛。

“但是这次没有。”他坚定地说完，把自己的笔记本放在桔梗的桌上，转身走回自己的座位，他的那帮难兄难弟们都围在教室最后一排他的桌椅附近扎堆，看到他从桔梗的座位上走回来，都露出了促狭的笑脸，纷纷凑过来“关心”他方才说了什么，却又被少年没好气地推开，男孩子们得不到自己想听的答案，上课铃又不合时宜地响起，只好一哄而散。

放学的时候桔梗和以往一样在教学楼入口处换鞋子，她刚把皮鞋穿好，正要弯腰把布鞋放回抽屉里，见到停在自己跟前的一双脚，鞋头染上了点黄泥，但还算新。

抬头，少年的琥珀色眸子一瞬不瞬地盯着自己，桔梗对他的出现一点也不感到惊讶，只是淡淡地继续完成手里的动作，等着他开口。

“小松，我们谈谈好不好？”

日薄西山，夕阳无限好，冬天的黑夜来得无比的早，学生放学的时间也会比夏天提早一点，为的就是保证学生回家的安全。

桔梗走在前面，四周回家的学生有很多，少年推着自行车跟在她身后，说是要“谈谈”，却一直没有说话。像以往的无数次跟随和守候一样，少年只是看着前方平稳地迈着步子的少女，目光汇聚在她身上，思绪却千丝万缕地飘散。

他大步追上前，和她并肩。

“你到底要和我说什么？”

“……我知道你不相信我说的话，但是你不相信也没用。”少年孩子气地说。

桔梗突然重重地停下脚步，扭过身子瞪着他，看着他委屈无辜的表情，她就一肚子的气。她告诉自己要镇静，从一数到七，她深呼吸一口，说：“犬夜叉。”少年一听，立马露出了惊恐和诧异的表情，他“受宠若惊”地握紧了车头把手，桔梗继续道：“你到底要孩子气到什么时候？不管你说的是不是真的，都跟我没关系了，知道吗？你总是这么较真，而我根本不想和你讨论这个话题。”

“说明你不相信我。”

“相不相信有那么重要吗？”

少年一扬下巴：“有！”

他总是这么单纯，也不知道他是鲁莽，还是傻得可爱。

桔梗气结，无话可说，只好继续往前走，少年悻悻地跟上来。

“你这个人，除了跟我作对就是跟自己作对，也不知道究竟和谁过不去、吃亏的又是谁，”少年突然露出了凝重的表情，“手……还很疼吗？”

“……”桔梗不承认也不否认，却促成了一种默认。

“我知道你不想跟我说话，我也知道你有多生气多震惊，但是，你就只会想到你自己吗？你难道觉得只有你是受害者吗？”少年的话有些没头没脑的，让桔梗觉得莫名奇妙。“你总是觉得你是悲惨的，那么别人呢？你有没有想过别人？你这么固执又偏激……”他留意着她脸上的表情，见她没有什么反应，便大着胆子继续说：“你沉浸在自己的伤痛里，却看不到别人也在流血，不是吗？”他第一次这样直接而坦率地向桔梗抱怨，但是脸上却已经敛去了稚嫩的赌气意味，换了一种认真严肃的神情。

“这用不着你来管！”桔梗拉高了音调。“这样，我们约法三章吧。从今往后，你不许再帮我家出一分钱，也不要再有意无意地来帮我，我们划清界限，可以吗？”

少年皱起了眉头，没有答应：“为什么？你有什么必要这样防着我？到底是谁对不起谁了？我告诉你真相难道是对不起你？你凭什么用这种态度对我？”

桔梗侧过身去，刚准备逃离他身边。

少年扶着自行车，看到她准备“仓皇而逃”的姿态，心里翻涌的酸楚哽在喉间，让他尝到口腔里铁锈一般的血腥味，刺激着他的味蕾，让他的神经一阵不适。

她侧身对着她，少年看见她耳边的两缕碎发垂下来，轻轻地贴着她的脸，乌黑的发和雪白的肌肤，在这茫茫白雪的世界里却显得有些冷漠和苍凉。她刚欲抬脚向前迈步，他的声音却在她身边沙哑响起：“桔梗……你为什么要自己扛着？这个世界除了你，还有很多其他人。别人帮你，不一定就是怜悯，这是人之常情，是一个正常人都会有的恻隐之心。这只是一种情感驱使，也许是关切，也许甚至是……爱，但至少不是施舍，不是侮辱，你……能明白吗？”他有些哽噎，声音沙哑而低沉，从胸膛里发出来的，让桔梗觉得心下一股震撼。

听着他哽噎得像是不真实的声音，桔梗的脑海里浮现了那张困扰和纠缠了她许多天的面庞，那张让她觉得无法心安理得入眠的面庞——漂亮的眼睛里的惊诧、疼痛、心碎都在一瞬间如决堤的洪水般奔涌流出，还有脸上一道长长的划痕与血迹斑驳吓人，两行晶莹剔透冰凉刺骨的泪水更是火上浇油……那天的那些全都在她脑海中交汇在一起，让她觉得负罪，让她几乎窒息崩溃。

她顿了顿，大步往前走。


	17. 第17章

>>> 17

冬季如此漫长。

阳光照在满山坡的积雪上，反射出一道道金色的光，耀眼炫目，在连绵的山坡上像海浪一样荡漾着金波。白桦树一片接一片，布满山坡，白色的树皮上黑色的斑点给这个茫茫纯白的雪国增添了一点不一样的颜色。

少年骑着自行车顺着山坡往上爬，因为坡度陡峭，冬季石路湿滑，少年撑着车头站起身来，奋力地蹬着脚踏板，车头因为他施加的力量而左右晃动。他直视着前方，风从耳边呼呼吹过，将他的头发吹得有些凌乱。身上裹着的黑色大棉袄让他的身形比平时大了一圈。

少年把自行车停在竹野内家的院门外，穿过这家人覆满白雪的和式小庭园，摁响电铃。弥勒出来应门。少年把手里提着的黑色塑料袋递给面前穿着一身睡衣的人：“喏，虾。”

“啊，谢了……”弥勒接过来。上一次弥勒把自己这个从小一起玩到大的好兄弟惹毛了的事情还历历在目，一直让他很过意不去，毕竟两人打小相识，彼此还从未对对方发过如此大的火，虽然事后少年也向他道了歉，说自己当时过于激动难免有些鲁莽，但这道歉的举动反倒让弥勒更加觉得愧疚了。

少年一脚蹬开脚架，跨回自行车上，弥勒却突然隔着小小的院子叫住了他。

“什么事？”他面无表情地问。

“你真要跟你妈搬到东京去？”

少年阴阳怪气地笑了一阵，干巴巴地问：“干吗？你舍不得我？”

弥勒这时候不理会他调皮的揶揄，神情认真：“你之前不都是说要考北大的吗？小松同学在志向表上填的就是北海道大学吧……”

少年突然灿烂地一笑：“你的情报真不准，不知道吗？她还报了文教大学。”但是下一秒，他的脸在一瞬间阴了下来，“可是……那又怎么样？跟我有关系吗？我的选择除了庆应义塾大学就是东京理科大学，既然决定了要跟我妈走，我就一定会去参加庆大和理大的招生考试。就这么简单。”说完，就连他自己也觉得苦涩难堪，不等弥勒给他反应，他就快速蹬着脚踏板扬长而去。

时间已经是十二月底，一年的末端。

日子一天比一天冷，下课的时候桔梗依旧是缩在自己的座位上奋力地抄着笔记，好像都忘记了要去装热水，临近上课的时候她才把上一节课的笔记整理完毕，还不等把东西收起来，就听见上课铃响。她懊恼地叹了口气，却突然看见有人把她的保温壶稳稳地放到了她的桌上。

她诧异地抬头，却见那个人一手揉着自己的银色头发，一手拿着他自己的保温壶，往教室后排的座位走去。桔梗下意识地把手往抽屉里一摸——原本静静地躺在抽屉里的自己的保温壶此刻不翼而飞。

他什么时候拿了去的？还帮她装好了热水才拿回来？

桔梗偷偷回头去看了他一眼，见他也正目不转睛地盯着这边，她马上把头扭回来。打开保温壶，袅袅热气升腾而起，扑在她的脸上，让她眼前一片模糊，也让她的心底一片茫然。

1963年最后一天平淡无奇地度过，迎来的是1964年。

1月1日那天，桔梗默默地把墙上的日历换下来，挂上了新的日历，大红色的纸页，看上去还有几分喜庆。

电视里在不断地播报着喜迎新年的新闻，主播们兴致勃勃地讲述着对1964年东京奥运会的无限期待，全国上下都为这件事欢庆着。北海道离东京这样遥远，也似乎已经感受到了从本州岛吹过来的欢喜之风。

新年伊始，一切都让人觉得生命充满了希望。桔梗站在窗前，望向不远处的大海，轻轻叹了口气。她把一些不用的旧书收拾起来，堆成几摞，搬到客厅的角落里放，准备结业考试过后、春天到来之前包扎成堆后买给废纸回收处的人。

因为北大和文大都在札幌市附近，所以在结业考试之前，桔梗决定趁着周末到札幌去一趟。在参加大学考试之前，去将要报考的学校参观，是必须的。

小枫巴巴地看着桔梗在房间里收拾简单的行李，期待的眼神好像在说也想跟着去。小松太太推门进来，把一包用牛皮纸包裹着的纸包递到桔梗手里，“带着吧，妈买了点饼干，你饿了就在路上吃。”离开房间之前，小松太太又不放心地问：“你去了札幌住哪儿呀？”

“我拍电报联系了以前的前辈，她们会帮我安排的。”

小松太太点头点得有如小鸡啄米：“那就好，那就好……”

桔梗一个人上了开往札幌的火车，手里是临行前妈妈塞给她的饼干，背包只有一个，行李并不多。她坐在靠窗的位置，头抵着窗玻璃，冰凉的触觉透过头发和头皮传递到神经元，让她大脑一阵凛冽。

她想这样很久了。

静静的，一个人，坐着火车，离开钏路，到另一个地方去。可是此刻她心烦意乱，连看风景的心情也全无，从窗户望出去，北海道的田野沉浸在一片白色之中，白桦林在远处成了一片海洋，方圆几公里内才有一户人家，公路崎岖难行，铁路甚少。没有五彩缤纷的花海，没有红似火的秋叶，只有白，白得纯粹的白。

她轻轻地闭眼，就这么睡了过去。

醒来之后已经是三个小时后，没多久就到达了目的地。

桔梗其实并没有联系什么以前的前辈在札幌给她做接应。她那么说，只是为了安慰爱操心的妈妈罢了。小松太太是那样脆弱的一个女人，又有谁忍心去伤害她、让她担心呢？她一个人下了火车，没有马上出车站，而是顺着铁道走了很长的路，走得她都有些气喘吁吁，大红色的围巾缠着脖子，她呼出来的气扑在围巾上反弹回自己的脸上，暖烘烘的。积雪在脚下沙沙作响，田野空旷，这道响声反倒显得大声起来。她终于穿过一片小树林，来到公路边，上了破旧的公车，摇摇晃晃地到了札幌市中心。

这里不是钏路，看不到海，看不到过往忙碌的渔船。这里的房子比钏路的要新要漂亮得多，也不愧为是北海道首府。入住的旅馆是和式旅馆，看着就温馨暖和，名字叫北江驿站，颇有古时候游人们借宿的客栈的风味。

桔梗把行李往房间中央的小矮桌上一放，倒在一旁的被褥上，沉沉地睡了过去。

北海道大学几乎可以说是北海道最好的大学，多少当地学子挤破了头皮也想考进这里来。当然桔梗也不例外。她一点也不认为成绩好就非得考到首都东京去不可。

从校区出来的时候已经是下午的三点，北海道的太阳已经下得差不多了。桔梗沿着马路一直走，到了十字路口的时候她停在红灯下。马路熙熙攘攘，她目光飘向对面，却突然定在了某处。她的眼睛在一瞬间瞪大，难以置信地看着那边。

她定定地看着马路对面的人，生怕是自己看错了，可是那个人那么真实地站在那里，套着件肥大的墨绿色大衣，斜挎着一个大包，面无表情地回望她。身边那么多人来来往往擦肩而过，桔梗却觉得此刻的世界只有她和他两个人。

不知道什么时候，红灯已经跳成了绿灯，那个人也顺势走到她的面前。

“我听阿姨说，你来札幌了……”他的声音在西下的阳光里飘忽不定，沙哑着，带着孩子气的不确定感和试探的意味。

“那你跟过来干什么？”

少年突然哭笑不得：“你倒挺会给自己脸上贴金……我哪有说是跟着你来的？我也是来看学校的，不行吗？”

桔梗白了他一眼，没有选择过马路，而是顺着马路的方向继续往前行，“你不是要考庆大了嘛！”

“其实这也还是计划中的事。万一我不跟我妈走了呢？我还不是得考北海道的大学。”少年说得想当然，很有道理的样子。“我妈也说了，走不走都随便我，我可以选择留下。哎，我个人是挺想走的啊……是她劝我想清楚，所以我就来看学校了。”后面几句话倒是显得欲盖弥彰。

桔梗无奈地叹了口气。

“你去哪儿？”他跟在她身后。

“随便逛逛。”

“明天呢？”

“去市郊看文大。”

他默默地低下头，感到无趣，“噢……”

桔梗在附近一个小学的棒球场外坐下来，长椅有些旧了，还落了雪花，想来是早上下过一场小雪留下的。桔梗轻轻地拂去它们，便在长椅最靠右的一端坐下。少年很识趣，没有和她挨得很近，离她远远的，坐在长椅的另一端。

他突然打开背包，翻出了好几个黄色纸袋，桔梗闻到一阵牛乳的香味在空气里飘散。

“我带了牛奶，刚刚我在附近买了刚烤好的白面包，都是热的咧！还有……啊，还有烤紫菜，你要吃什么？”他兴致勃勃地问她。

“……你是来郊游的吗？”她没好气地扫了他一眼。

“差不多，吃什么？”他低声一笑。

桔梗扫他一眼，“随便。”

“喏！”他递给她一个白面包，再把牛奶放到两个人中间的位置。

“这是什么面包？”

“蜜红豆馅儿的乳酪面包。干吗？你……你不是喜欢吃蜜红豆吗？”他小心翼翼地，眼里闪烁着惊慌。

桔梗看着他担心到惊慌的样子，垂下了眼眸。她还能说什么呢？看见他那样的眼神，她都没有办法再说一句伤害他的话。他和她的妈妈一样，那么脆弱，那么单纯，即使她无奈又气愤，可是叫她怎么忍心？

她把小小的包子掰开来，深红色的蜜红豆包夹在奶白色的面包里，可爱地吐露芬芳，仿佛还能看到它们因热气而“呲呲”作响。一口咬下去，蜜红豆的香甜与芝士面包的奶香味同时袭来。

这样的温暖，让桔梗突然有了落泪的冲动。

“呐，陪我去个地方吧。”桔梗用手帕擦了擦嘴角的面包屑，站起身来。

“去哪？”少年把吃完的东西收到纸袋里，扔进附近的垃圾桶。

她的表情很严肃，还下意识地攥紧了手里的背包带子，却没有多加解释，只是更加坚定地请求：“走吧……”

桔梗坐在中巴最后一排靠窗的位置，风从窗户灌进来，发丝被吹起的时候拂在少年的脸颊上，像一个暧昧的打趣，让他心底一阵瘙痒。

公车在市郊的公路边停下的时候巴士上只剩下这少男少女二人。停车的地方空旷，只有距离公路不远处的一座高高立起的高墙在这片田野上显得突兀而神秘。来这地方的人很少，因此司机甚至用怪异的眼神看了起身下车的他们一眼。

风呼呼地灌着桔梗的头发，她的头发圈在围巾里，围巾被风卷了下来，被束缚着的发丝像解放了一般跟着散开来，她把围巾重新围回来，把耳前的一缕丝发拢到耳后。桔梗站在公路边望着那座高墙，无不感觉到高墙那边诡异的诱惑力，让她心头一凛。少年赶上来，走到她前面，衣服宽松，背带歪斜，一副慵懒的姿态，回过头来时脸上疑惑，“这是哪里啊？你怎么会知道这个地方？”

“你走前面。”她从牙缝中挤出这一句话，怯怯地皱了眉。少年心中虽充满了疑惑，但看桔梗那张不可违抗的脸，他也便闭了嘴，乖乖在前头领路。

桔梗跟在少年后面走着，空旷的田野上只有两个人缓缓移动的身影，影子拉得颀长。

桔梗眯了眯她有些轻度近视的眼睛，看着那堵高墙慢慢靠近，高墙中央那道铁灰色的大门的轮廓逐渐清晰。她看清了大门边上那块米白色的漆木板上那几个黑墨水写的大字，突然站住了脚。

——札幌刑务所。


	18. 第18章

>>> 18

走廊是阴暗的。

即使室内烧了暖炉，但空气中的冰冷因子依旧在四处发散，透过细细的毛孔，一点点地渗透进人的肌肤里，在血液里翻涌奔腾，刺骨冰凉。桔梗坐在走廊靠墙的长椅上，双手紧握放在膝盖上，呼吸时觉得气息有些不稳。身子在地上的磨光瓷砖上倒映出一个虚幻的影子。

少年跟着一个中年女人从房里走出来带上房间门的关门声并不大声，却在走廊上发出了让人胆战心惊的回声，吓得桔梗打了个冷战。这里的一切都让桔梗感到胆战心惊、毛骨悚然、不寒而栗。

“我们回去吧。”少年在桔梗面前蹲下来，仰脸端详着她。

桔梗的目光有些空洞，她调整了一个角度，视线对上他的。少年莫名地一愣，犹豫地想把手搭在她的手背上，但最终却是握住了她的手腕，“我们回去吧……”

她清晰地感觉到从手腕上传来的血脉奔流的热感，让她身上每一个昏死的细胞都苏醒过来，脑海中不断回放过去这一个小时发生的种种。

一个小时前——

茫茫田野上，桔梗看着高墙慢慢逼近，感到无比压抑。

他注意到了她的停顿，回头，“你怎么不走了？”

“……我……”桔梗的手瑟瑟发着抖。

少年顺着她的目光看过去，直到看清门牌板上的大字，突然明白了什么，“原来这……你怎么知道这个地方的？”

“听说钏路以往的……都在这里……”

他难以置信地盯着桔梗的脸看，突然神情变得柔和，走到她跟前，离她极近。桔梗看着地面，见他的双腿慢慢朝她迈过来，这时也没有了后退的冲动，正相反，他每靠近一点，她就心安一点。

他知道她在害怕什么。他说，“我陪你进去。”于是他的右手就伸过来了，朝她摊开手掌。桔梗看见他掌心那纵横交错的掌纹，像一条条奔涌的河流，和他这个人一样充满了生机。

——有时候，即便你多么不愿意依靠别人，可就是有人需要你去依靠。

他说，我陪你。

刑务所的一个中年女人带着少年从办公室里出来的时候，她僵直地站起来，女人冲她微微一笑示意她跟过来。她一向是那么好强，倔强，甚至是有些固执，但是此刻的她却害怕了，咬着下唇，眼波流转，迟迟不肯迈动脚步。

走廊如此阴冷，又如此静。“我陪你进去。”他坚定地又对她说了这句话，又一次朝她伸出了手，那条条奔涌的河流在他的掌心突突地跳着。

桔梗盯着看了许久，犹犹豫豫地，把手轻轻地搭了上去，感到一阵炽烈的温暖回握了她瑟瑟发抖的手，那交叠在一起的掌纹像交汇在一起的川流，翻涌不息，给了她力量。

他又说了一次，我陪你。

他陪她去见了那个男人，那个在桔梗的记忆中已经“失踪”五年的男人。那个男人坐在铁栏杆后面，剔着干净利落的寸头，身穿白色的和式囚服，面容沧桑，胡渣细碎，却掩盖不住脸上年轻时的英俊潇洒。他看见桔梗进来的时候明显楞了一下，但随即又冷静了下来，恢复了一贯的镇静。男人从头到尾都没怎么说话，少年一直坐在桔梗身边，神情虽然怪异却还算是严肃，没有一丝玩味。桔梗现在都想不起来那尴尬的十五分钟探视是如何度过的。

当管教员过来提醒时间已到的时候，桔梗连一句“再见”也不说，匆匆起身逃离。却听见身后的男人嘶哑着声音低声说：“桔梗，爸爸对不起你……”

她捂着嘴，跌跌撞撞地逃到了走廊上。

之后整个世界似乎就死掉了一般晕眩。

然后，是那个少年，是他掌心的温度包裹在她的手腕上，让她忽然清醒了过来。这里是刑务所一楼的走廊，灰冷阴暗，一如她的心境。少年就这么一直蹲在她面前，一动不动，凝视着她的眼睛。他的眼睛那么漂亮，是琥珀色的，在他银白色刘海下莹莹生光。可是桔梗的眼前模糊了，她看着少年漂亮的脸在她面前逐渐混沌。

少年蹙了眉，清如潭水的一双眸子蒙上了一层薄暮，他在口袋里掏出了一条手帕来，递给她。桔梗愣了，不明所以，垂着目，迟迟不接。“唉……”他重重地叹了口气，顺着手势把手臂一抬，手帕贴在了她脸上。

桔梗一怔，这才察觉到脸上的泪水已然如洪。

“我们回去吧。”少年耐心地又劝了她一次。

可不等他话音落下，他看见她的身子像失去重心般往前一倒，他忽觉肩上一重，淡淡的茉莉花香扑鼻而来……这条走廊本就是阴冷的，诡异的气息在四处逸散，少女撕心裂肺的哭声在这种寂静中忽然炸裂开来，就在耳际的悲鸣让他的心猛地一抽，仿佛被撕裂一般的疼痛。他的一只手还握着她的手腕，另一只手擎着的手帕不知何时因为他的惊愕而落了地，他蹲得有些腿麻，但此刻他却感觉不到。他唯一能接触到的感觉只有她离他如此近的身体，她身上少女的花香，还有他肩上慢慢湮开来的湿热感。

为什么会这样？

即使她一个人坚强那么久，却还是会让眼泪在一个不经意的瞬间决堤。即使她告诉自己她并不可怜，可他却一次次地撩拨她，让她的防线逐渐减弱，让她节节败退。好像只有他能够看穿她，让她的软弱无处遁形。

坚强就那么好吗？

她为什么要一个人扛着？

当爸爸说出那句“对不起”的时候，桔梗觉得世界的一切都黑了。所有从前在她脑海中构筑的美好和对生活的希冀全都被颠覆了，原本她不断告诉自己不要相信的事实全都让她不得不相信了。她开始觉得这周遭的一切都是让她觉得害怕的。

她伏在他肩上瑟瑟颤抖，好像隐忍了这一个多月以来的疑惑和猜测都在刚才的那一个小时里化为了悲痛，在泪水里奔腾宣泄。少年心底埋藏多年的羞涩、不安、恐惧、悲伤在她的哭声中消失不见。此刻他那样镇静，任凭她在他肩上哭得像个孩子一样悲痛欲绝。她顺着他握着的那只手，紧紧地拽着他的衣袖，在他大衣的袖口留下一道道的褶皱。

“我不是说了吗？这个世界上，又不是只有你一个人。”他望着她身后的那堵墙，稍稍颔首，小半张脸都埋在她的肩膀上。“就算你失去了很多，你还有我啊。”

桔梗收敛了哭声，只是嘤嘤抽噎，她慢慢仰起脸，幽幽道：“你又是谁？”

广濑君？儿时的玩伴？一个朝九晚五守在身边的人？还是“多管闲事”的人？

“我……是犬夜叉呀。”

是啊，他就只是犬夜叉而已。无需再多的形容词，无需修饰，他只是犬夜叉而已。就是那个活在她记忆里的阳光晴朗的少年犬夜叉。

他不需要是谁，可是他又和谁都不一样。

她的眼泪浸湿了他的衣，他的回答却触疼了她的心。

可是桔梗知道，不管他是谁，她也不可能心安理得地接受这份过重的情谊，如火一般燃烧起来，她生怕自己掉进去，就烧成了灰烬。

桔梗感觉自己在沙漠里面走，无边无际的干燥和炎热在一点点吞噬她的生命，她渴望一汪清泉，却迷失了方向。哪怕抬头看着星辰，也不知道它们所指示的方位。她是那么无助，在这片沙漠里独自寻找一个出路，她走得口干舌燥，走得筋疲力尽，忽然她踩到了一个陷阱，就这么陷了进去……

桔梗猛地睁开眼时看到的是米绿色的天花吊顶。

坐起身来，看见周围的一切都是那么熟悉，书桌，衣橱，小窗，闹钟，衣架，还有一旁睡得歪斜的小枫……

从札幌回来也有一个星期了，生活果然还是和以前一样。偶尔做做噩梦，早上被自己吓醒，缓过来之后还是要换好衣服到楼下去做一家人的早餐。

小枫吃完早饭就直说晚餐想吃内酯豆腐，妈妈要去集市，桔梗却把菜篮子从妈妈手里夺下来，塞给小枫，让她自己去集市买想吃的东西。

桔梗争着洗碗，小松太太劝了几次不用了，她也还是抢着，母女二人挤在一个小小的厨房里，显得有些别扭。小松太太疑惑地看着桔梗一脸严肃地站在自己身后一语不发，便问：“桔梗，你是不是有什么事？”桔梗看着妈妈，发现她这几年苍老了许多，皱纹生得特别快，白头发也开始毫不留情面的显露出来了。

“妈妈，我有件事想要问你……”桔梗轻轻把盘子摞在碗碟柜里，小松太太微笑着望过来，示意她接着说下去。桔梗继续说：“可以到书房吗？”桔梗在手巾上擦干手，很认真地看着小松太太。

“好啊，正好我要收拾一下书房，你来帮我吧。”小松太太巧笑嫣然，似乎完全没有注意到桔梗的异常。

书房里有很多书都被搬到了书桌上，有些凌乱的散落着，大多都是小松先生从前留下来的，桔梗清楚地记得，爸爸喜欢看书，不用出海的时候，会在书房里坐上一整天。

“你爸爸的书都落尘了，我搬出来擦擦再放回去。”小松太太拿起两本书来堆到书柜上。

桔梗主动说要帮忙，小松太太自是高兴，桔梗长期在校图书馆里工作，早就熟悉了收拾图书的工作，做起来得心应手。

桔梗在心里和自己斗争，最后还是决定说出口。“妈妈，我去见过爸爸了。”

小松太太手里的书掉了一本，她没有回头，也没有说话。桔梗接着往下说：“爸爸让我把这个月的家信给你。”说着，她从外衣的口袋里掏出一封被折叠成好几层的牛皮纸信封，往书桌上一放。

小松太太的手有些发抖，她蹲下来捡起那本书，慢慢放到书柜上，再转头看着桔梗，面色平静，好像早已做好了心理准备接受女儿的诘问。“我知道你要和我说什么了，原来你是要和我谈这个。”小松太太停下手里收书的工作，走到书桌前，拉开破旧的木抽屉，抽屉的轨道有些卡，发出喀拉喀拉的声响。小松太太打开书桌上的台灯，从抽屉里拿出一叠信封来。

“这些是你爸爸的书信，都是他在刑务所里写回来的。我说呢，这个月的信怎么还不到……原来是你早早地拿了，却又不给我。”小松太太轻松一笑。

桔梗颤抖地接过小松太太递过来的书信，难以置信地翻看着，“我从来没有见过有信差送信到家里来……”

“他们都是送到卫生所里给我的，也没人知道写书信的人是谁，我的同事也都没有怀疑什么。”小松太太有些愧疚地看着桔梗。

桔梗感到眼睛发热，她趁小松太太不注意，抬手拭去眼角的泪水。“哪怕是我去了一次刑务所，我依旧觉得这一切都像是做梦……我都忘了我那天是怎么走出来的。”桔梗抬起脸来，用有些责备的眼神看着小松太太，“您为什么不告诉我呢？我和小枫有义务知道！”

小松太太示意桔梗放低音量，走去把书房的窗关上。“妈妈希望你自己慢慢知道，我实在是不知道怎么跟你开口。”

“妈妈……知道真相的不就只有你和广濑太太一家吗？我上何处发现去？”

小松太太接着把书放上书柜。“我以为你早听说了零七八七号船打捞到了的事情，只是没想到，背后的事情你毫不知情，不过也好，你现在都知道了。”小松太太释怀地笑。

“全都是广濑君告诉我的。”桔梗把爸爸的信放到书桌上。“他说船上的人不是爸爸。”

小松太太点点头，叹了口气：“船上的人确实不是你爸爸。”

“那是谁？既然警方要抓的走私犯就是爸爸，既然爸爸在半路上就被带走了，那为什么还有人出海去逮捕呢？”桔梗不解。

“那位船员，他说什么也不相信你爸爸就是逮捕对象，所以硬是要开船出去抓‘真正的犯人’……结果那天的风浪……那位船员就一去不返了……是啊，我也不相信的，你爸爸他……”小松太太咬着唇，留下两行泪来，抬手擦去。

桔梗更加感到困惑了，她走近小松太太，认真地看着她的眼睛，一字一句地询问：“开船出去遇难了的人，是谁？”

小松太太泪眼婆娑地看着面前严肃的女儿，犹豫了好一会儿，台灯的暗黄灯光映着她的脸，窗外忽然下起了雪，桔梗听见面前的妈妈说的话犹如远方传来的钟鼓声，飘渺得不真实，如同昨晚她做的那个噩梦一样缠绕着她，啃食着她的灵魂。

“那个人……是广濑先生。”


	19. 第19章

>>> 19

花店老板日暮先生有个深受邻居喜爱的女儿，单名一字，篱，名字来自一种星辰。当初日暮先生给女儿起这个名字，就是希望这个日暮家的长女像歌谣《笼目歌》中的六芒星一样闪耀，照亮别人。

没错，小篱是六芒星，是闪耀的，她就和她家的花店里的花一样，灿烂，美丽，青春，让人舒心，让人喜逐颜开。

小篱常听隔壁的邻居夸赞她这个性格活泼开朗的女孩子，说她总是以微笑示人，在花店里是父母的好帮手，在学校是人缘好成绩好品德好的三好学生。同样色系的海军校服，穿在她身上和穿在桔梗身上是迥然不同的两种效果，一个青春阳光，一个温柔淡雅。附近许多孩子的爸妈都跟自己的孩子说，要向日暮先生家的小篱学习，学习她的善良、纯真、爽朗。

咦，小篱是一个有着爽朗笑容的人呢，就和她所爱慕着的那个少年一样。

小篱最喜欢的人是广濑先生的儿子，那个有着银色头发的俊美少年，她甚至渴望自己也变成像那个少年一样正直、勇敢、阳光的人，因此才坚持让自己循着他的脚步奔走。小篱见过广濑先生，他的儿子和他长得有六分相似，眸子和头发都与他一样，一双琥珀金色的瞳仁星光熠熠。

小篱最喜欢的事情就是去给广濑太太的店送花。广濑太太不仅是个有着绝世容貌的大美人，还很亲切和蔼，总是用温柔的眼神招呼着她。除此之外，小篱觉得，如果在送花的时候可以看见广濑太太的儿子也不错。

她记得几年前的一天早晨，给广濑太太送花之后，广濑太太拜托她去把自己贪玩的儿子找回来。她在山坡上的花海里找到广濑太太的儿子，她看见了田边那台黑色的自行车，车头有一个小小的路灯，篮子里还插着一个彩色的小风车。

她第一感觉确定他在这里，便高兴地跑进田里去。

少年穿着白色的衬衫和灰色的长裤，衬衫没有扣扣子，露出了里面打底的背心，紧紧地包裹着十三岁的他因为频频锻炼而练就的曲线诱人的躯体。他枕着手，躺在花丛中，闭着眼睛，阳光照下来，薰衣草的影子印在他俊俏的脸上。他的身边放着一本棕褐色封面的书，烫金的字写着《Oliver Twist》，是狄更斯的那本很著名的小说。

“犬夜叉前辈，你果然在这里。”小篱笑眯眯地跑过来，带着小女孩特有的纯真。

躺在花田中的少年懒洋洋地睁开一只眼睛，看清来人后坐起身子，勾勾嘴角，他的头发和薰衣草一起跟着风轻轻摆动。

小篱走到他的身边，从这个位置正好可以看见大老远的海港，大海的另一边就是本州岛了。

“你还真是经常到这里来啊，前辈。”

“嗯，你不觉得这里很漂亮吗？不过知道这里的人太少了，这里几乎一直是我一个人的。”少年得意洋洋地说道。

“前辈，你将来是不是要考东京的大学啊？”

“嗯？你怎么知道……”被猜中了心事，少年突然像被发现了秘密一样露出了“防备”的表情。

“哈，因为你总是一副想要展翅离去的样子嘛。”小篱坐下来，抱着膝盖，露出了无奈的笑容，有些难过。

少年眯起眼睛，向海面上眺望：“是吗……是这样啊……”

“嗯，而且，你还经常到这里来看海对岸的本州岛啊。”小篱也望着远方，“你为什么想要去东京那么远的地方？”她的语气有一点失落。

少年盘起腿，向后一仰，用一边手臂撑着地，再举起另一只手，张开五指，修长的手指的轮廓被罩上了一层白色的光圈，干净而透明，阳光从他的指缝间倾洒下来，落在他的脸上，脸上倒映出指节的颀长影子。他眯起眼，微笑着，整洁皓白的牙齿露出来，在风中，他的笑容就像阳光一样照亮了整个小山坡。

“因为，和一个人约好了。”

他笑得那样灿烂，还带着一点幸福的甜蜜。

“因为约好了，所以不能食言。”

小篱看着他的笑容，看得出神，心里却有些迷惘的难过，有一些隐隐的羡慕和好奇。

少年闭起眼抿嘴一笑，好像陶醉在一个美梦里一般，回味着那个美好的誓约，他忽然拿起书站起身走向花田边，“是我妈叫你来的吧？谢谢你来叫我。”说着，他把书往车篮子里一丢，跨上自行车，顺着山坡小道向山下冲去，留下小篱一个人在原地，甚至没有给她说一句“不用谢”的机会。

小篱很记得，那是1958的夏天，小篱还在读国小四年级，而她暗暗喜欢的那个少年刚刚上国中，并且，已经有了一个和他约好一起去东京的盟誓之人。

那一年的11月15日，北海道已经积了满山的雪，人们早已在屋里点起了暖炉，羽绒外套也都穿在了身上。

早上的时候，小篱照常去给广濑太太家送花，冬天里的花总是特别难得，开在寒冷的夜晚里，孤单又坚强。小篱要像这些花一样不怕冷，于是她抱着花一路走到广濑太太的海产店。少年在店里捞着海虾，看小篱过来，笑着和她打招呼。

“这么棒的海虾，要捞去送人吗？”小篱好奇地问。

“不是的，要送人的东西在柜台上。”少年指了指屋里，小篱有些吃惊地看着他，因为她只是客气地问问，完全没想到少年真的准备了东西要送人。

“哇，是三文鱼刺身，送给谁的啊？”小篱打开袋子来往里头看，看见一个透明的饭盒里装着码放整齐的薄片三文鱼腩，泛着橙红色的淡光，白色的纹路有规则的排列着，引人垂涎三尺。

“送给一个最喜欢吃三文鱼的人，”少年笑出声来，把新装好的海虾倒进一个黑色的塑料袋里。“今天是那个人的生日。”少年把袋子挂在墙上的钩子上，标明“冈本老师”的标签，走到柜台边拿起那个装着三文鱼的袋子，转头来看着小篱，笑得明媚如阳。

小篱一怔，看着少年那样灿烂的笑容，她想，他要去见的，也许就是那个和少年约好了一起去东京的人吧。

“妈！给冈本老师的虾挂到墙上了，我出去一下！”少年朝店不远处的渔港喊，然后快速地跨上自行车，顺着山坡路骑上去。

小篱在想，少年的脚步总是那样快，并且，总是奔向另一个人，那应该是她这辈子都无法追上的脚步。可是她是冲动勇敢的，她跑到了阳光里，直追少年的自行车而去。

“前辈，我可以跟你一起去吗？”

少年听见她这么说的时候分明是愣了，却还是让她坐上了自己的后座，小篱跨上车子，怯怯地伸出手来拽着少年的衬衣，让少年瑟缩了一下。

“怎么啦？”小篱马上把手缩回来。

“你不侧身坐？”少年疑惑。

“哎？什么？”小篱睁着水汪汪的大眼睛，比他更疑惑地回望他。她没有回答，他也没有再追问，只是腼腆一笑，把头扭了回去。

小篱那时候不知道，少年只是习惯了身后的那个人侧身坐着，一只手扣着他的车座。

小篱看到小松家的院墙矮矮的，几丛冬季里难得一见的绿树在院墙边盛着厚厚的白雪。她看着少年兴高采烈地跳去房门前，里面的人开了门，小篱看见门后出现的那张漂亮而纯净的面庞在阳光下冲着少年露出了温柔的笑脸。她不是没有见过长得漂亮的人，但是像桔梗前辈这样的人并不多见，尤其是一到了冬天，她把一头乌黑的丝发在脑后盘成一个发髻的时候，衬着她那如白雪般的肌肤，像是一个从画里走出来的瓷娃娃。

小篱看着少年把手里的塑料袋交给门那边的桔梗，听见他雀跃地说今天的三文鱼刺身有多么的新鲜。他们看上去就是这个世界上最了解对方的人，彼此面对面站着，脸上都是甜蜜而美好的笑容。他们两个人站在那里，容不得任何第三个人插足。

桔梗一手撑着门，笑着看他，“犬夜叉，你给我送这个，又让你妈妈损失了多少成本？”

“我不就是切了一点点嘛。”

“谢谢你。”

“你什么时候出发去冬令营？”

“下午啊。”

“我去火车站送你吧。”

“啊？算了吧。你下午不是还要去海边帮竹野内君下货？”

“是哦，我还真忘了，弥勒那家伙一定会揍我……那好吧，你要记得带上暖水袋，这个，你一定要记得吃。我先走了。”

“哎！犬夜叉！这一个星期，你要记得帮我抄笔记。”

“好！”

……

也许这就是原因。这就是少年总是不顾一切地想要履行承诺的原因。

默契是一种微妙的东西，责任与爱也往往是没有理智而由心而发的，仿佛与生俱来。

他总是不断地向前走啊，走啊，目的也只有一个，就是走到那个人那里去。无论她离他多远，会不会回头，会不会推开他，他都一直跟在她的身后，义无反顾。她是开在池中央的一朵清莲，他在岸上远远地见了，欣喜，兴奋，难以自拔，于是奋不顾身地一头扎进水中，朝她游去，哪怕是下一秒就溺毙。

就像某天下午放学，还在念国小的小篱抱着书包到春采中学门口等放学的少年一道回家，少年隔着密集的人群就朝她的方向招了手，小篱心下一欢喜，羞红着脸跳起来也向他招手示意。就在小篱准备向他跑过去的时候，她那么清楚地看见，她眼睛里的阳光少年灿烂地笑着，目光的焦点却不是她，同时，她看着他走向了站在她前面背对着她的另一个少女。

那个少女穿着整齐的校服，长发披肩，背影瘦削却站得笔挺。

那个人就是桔梗前辈。

他看到桔梗前辈，却看不到站在同一个方位的她。

小篱也想过，少年对她来说是不是也是一朵开在高高的山岗上的向日葵，她摘不到，却偏要去攀爬山坡，为了触碰到那灿烂的金黄色花瓣的一角，她甚至不惧怕滑下山去摔得粉身碎骨的危险。小篱还想过，万一有一天桔梗前辈也变成在山坡上走的人，那么那朵灿烂的向日葵一定会垂下腰肢来，让她不费吹灰之力便能够掬起。

这就是差距，是小篱无论如何追赶也做不到的。有时候小篱觉得，一些人拼命想要追逐得到的东西，在另一些人那儿却从来都不用费力就能获取。

那一天是1958年11月15日。小篱那天最后一次见到少年，是黄昏的时候，太阳已经西斜了，少年从海事所回来的时候一脸凝重。小篱看见海事所里的水手和船员们乱成了一锅粥，所有的人都像热锅上的蚂蚁忙得团团转。她不知道海事所发生了什么事，她只知道她的太阳黯淡了，她的天空也跟着变成了阴天。

就在那天，小篱清楚地看见，她的向日葵，她的太阳花，她的风向标，她的指航灯，在一天之内枯萎了，凋谢了，倾倒了，熄灭了。虽然其他所有人都看不出那个少年的异样，可她还是感觉到了，那个少年虽然还是高高地站在山岗上，灿烂地盛放着，但她还是看见了他的黯淡。

那个时候，好像就只有她看见了他的黯淡。可是即使她看见了，她也听不到他心酸的倾诉。小篱不知道该高兴，还是该悲哀。因为那个少年是像阳光一样的人，虽然他的生命里出现了黯淡的部分，可他还是活的很灿烂。

现在已经是1964年的一月了，只要过了寒假，小篱就会上高中。到了那个时候，少年也许早就履行了那个承诺，跑到了东京，她也就有可能再也见不到他。

——可是也许那个人还可以。

小篱是这样想的，她经常很羡慕桔梗，因为小篱认为她总是能看见那个少年最真实直率和本能的一面。

小篱知道这个周末少年要去札幌，他说是去看学校的，小篱知道他是为了什么，为了谁……虽然心有不甘——因为小篱会和很多少女一样有娇蛮之心——但她还是会积极的和以往一样去给广濑太太送花。这一次不是送到海产店，而是直接送到家里去。

还不等她走到门口去摁响门铃，她已经隐约听到里面传来的争执。广濑太太柔弱的声音听起来是那么无力，仿佛最后的哀求。

“所以说，你果然是为了她去札幌的吗？”

“你真的要改变主意？”

“你要抛下妈妈一个人不管了？”

“你难道忘了你爸爸的事情了吗？！”

紧接着，玻璃杯摔碎的声音让小篱浑身一震。

然后不知过了多少秒，她听见那个少年在门后用镇静而低沉的声音说道：“妈妈，如果你要恨，就恨我好了。”

最后广濑太太尖声喊那一句“我不让你去”的时候，少年夺门而出，完全没有看见抱着花束在门口吓得脸色惨白的小篱。

时间变得很安静，小篱在原地手足无措。不一会儿却见少年折了回来，这一次他清楚地看到了小篱，却视若无睹，径直走进家门。不知道过了多久，小篱也没有把花束送进门，而是返回了花店。

第二天一大早，小篱看见少年急匆匆地跑下了山坡，她知道他一定是去了火车站，虽然迟到了一天，但他依旧奋力赶赴札幌。

后来的好几天里，小篱都心不在焉的，广濑太太的海产店也没有开业，她怎么也见不到少年。

有天上午，她在山坡上散步，当她发现自己不知不觉走到了小松家门口的时候，就连她自己也吃了一惊。

她看见桔梗从屋子里走出来，穿着一件米色的绞花毛衣，头发松松的在脑后挽成一个发髻——还是那样干净而美丽的人，可此刻的她却神情怪异，目光空洞呆滞，完全不是以往小篱所认识的那个桔梗前辈。

“桔梗前辈！”她毫不犹豫地追了过去。

桔梗木然地回过身来，温柔地冲她微笑道：“你好，小篱。”

桔梗打过招呼之后就想要离开，小篱却突然走上来拉住了她的衣袖。小篱看着桔梗漂亮的面庞，怔了怔，然后开口。

“前辈，你知道，他去哪里了吗？”


	20. 第20章

>>> 20

桔梗倒在被褥上，窗外在下雪，她扬起脸来看着窗户上落满了雪花，心里的疙瘩也慢慢地被这纯洁的白雪净化了般，觉得异常舒适。房间里有暖气的味道，说不清是酸甜苦辣咸中的哪一种，只是很熟悉的一种气味，暖暖的，围在四周。

临近傍晚的时候，她突然翻身起来，换了一身衣裳，走出门外。雪一直下，却没有了一个月前的那种纷扬，也并未起风，只是安静的小雪，丝毫没有声音。

当她听见小篱在身后叫她的时候，她还是愣了一愣，“你好，小篱。”语毕，她便把院子的大门锁好，正要转身走开，小篱突然赶上来拉住了她的袖子。

小篱的眼睛是纯真的，她直直地看着桔梗，眼神里除了以往一贯具备的单纯之外，似乎还多了一些别的东西。

“前辈，你知道，他去哪里了吗？”

小篱没有明说，桔梗却知道她在问什么。

“对不起，我不知道。”

“我以为前辈会知道的。”

小篱的语气怪异，桔梗整个人转过来正对着她，想知道她究竟要问什么。

“自从犬夜叉前辈从札幌看学校回来，我就没见过他了……”小篱收回了拽着桔梗衣袖的手，把头埋得很低。“所以想来问问桔梗前辈……”

“其实我也没有见过他了。也许是在忙搬去东京的事情吧……”

“前辈，我也决定三年后考东京的大学了。”小篱忽然抬起头来，目光坚定地看着桔梗。

“是吗？那我会替你加油的。”

“我……是因为犬夜叉前辈要去东京，所以才……”小篱说这句话的时候，脸上甚至泛起了红晕。

桔梗苦笑道：“那么，就不必特地告诉我了。”

“可是……他是为了你去东京的。”

桔梗被小篱突如其来的冲撞弄得怔了怔，她清楚这样的对话实在是有些无厘头，却不得不继续。

小篱抿了抿唇，大着胆子说：“是我在犬夜叉前辈不快乐的时候陪着他的，他不快乐的时候，你都看不到。”小篱一字一句地说，目光也是热烈的。

“那你和他在一起的时候，你高兴吗？”桔梗反问她，声音很轻，很温柔，却听不出情绪，只是嘴角的微笑让人抑制不住的悸动。“陪着他，你很高兴吧？你收获了快乐，又让他化解了烦恼，不是很好吗？”

小篱低头思考了一会儿，桔梗以为她想明白了，便想结束这段对话，却不料小篱接着往下说：“但是，是你让他不开心……”

桔梗忽然睁大了双眼，随即又平静下来。她算是明白了，小篱这样费尽苦心地来问她他在哪里，再“顺口”告诉她自己要考东京的大学，都是为了什么，桔梗全都明白了。全世界的人都觉得小篱是单纯的，善良的，甚至是无知的。其实不然。桔梗从她的眼睛里看出了反抗，看出了挑战，看出了火花，看出了嫉妒，看出了她的坚守与不服输的精神。她告诉她，她也要去东京了，而且是随着那个人去的，其实她是在告诉她，她不会放弃，也不会认输。

小篱果然是一个直率的女孩子，只要有了理想和目标，就一定会去追逐。可是像她这样的女孩子，也容易受伤……桔梗看得见她说出那句话时眼里的失落。

“我希望犬夜叉前辈可以一直快乐，所以……”

桔梗把手轻轻搭上了小篱的手背，笑着打断了她的话：“谢谢你，告诉我这些。真的，小篱，谢谢你。”桔梗就这样握着小篱的手，她也不知道时间过了多久，只记得小篱疑惑而惊慌地看着她，不知所措，目光闪烁。最后她淡然一笑，松开了小篱的手，继续向山坡下走去。

桔梗一边走着，一边想起了前一天发生的事情。

她记得妈妈的声音很平静，很空灵，而她却觉得自己的心像被抽离了一样不真实，就连听见的话，她也想要当作是听错了。

“那个人……是广濑先生。”妈妈抬手摁了摁太阳穴，看上去神色痛苦。

桔梗记得自己颤抖着退后，扶着桌沿，“这不可能的……广濑先生每个月都会从东京寄钱回来，有时候我还会听见邻居们说呢，说‘是广濑先生又寄钱来了’。所以，那个人怎么可能是广濑先生呢？”

“是啊，是‘广濑先生’，只不过，是杀生丸喔。”妈妈抿嘴笑了笑，非常勉强地让自己看上去轻松些。

“不可能……他一向最讨厌广濑太太了。”她坚定地摇头，可眼神却抑制不住地飘忽动摇。

“是啊，我也觉得惊讶，那孩子对他继母的态度一向是最差的了。但是他去东京上学之后长大了，成熟了很多，态度自然就变了很多。好像就连他爸爸出事的事情也想通了……不管怎么说，广濑太太是他法律上的母亲，既然在外念书打工，他总是要尽赡养的义务的嘛。”妈妈看着她呆滞的表情，语气柔和了些，“对不起，让你知道了这么骇人听闻的事情。”然后妈妈走了过来，站到她的面前，拍了拍她的肩膀，把最后的几本书堆上书柜，平静地走出了书房。

那个人，是广濑先生。

是“在东京经商五年”，除了每月一次生活费以外杳无音信的广濑先生。

这也就可以理解为什么广濑先生五年来从未回家，从未露面，却还是有“广濑先生”把生活费寄到家里来。

桔梗怨爸爸，也怨妈妈，她无法理解妈妈究竟是为什么能够一次又一次“心安理得”地接受广濑家的帮助。

她还怨过那个少年。

但如今她对那个少年的怨气却早已云消雾散，不知影踪。她无法想象，一个明知道自己亲生父亲去世了的人，究竟是如何在其他人面前瞒天过海、若无其事，还像从前那样——灿烂的，像阳光一般的活着。

她在想，五年前的那天，他哭了吗？当他知道海艇上的人是自己的爸爸的时候，他哭了吗？当他意识到自己的恶作剧已经回天无力的时候，他哭了吗？当他知道恶作剧把自己爸爸推到了一个永远也回不来的世界，他有没有哭呢？

她都不知道。她只知道，当他忍着痛，把关于她爸爸的真相告诉她，她却把书包砸在他脸上的时候，他哭了。虽然没有声音，没有啜泣，只有眼泪静静地滑过他的脸庞……但是桔梗却觉得那道被她圆规所划伤的血痕和带着盐分与咸度的泪水交汇在一起时的刺痛，应该是比任何哭泣声都要来得可怕。

在小巷的拐角处，桔梗突然停住了脚步，她想起了小篱方才说的话。

“我以为前辈会知道的。”

“他是为了你去东京的。”

“但是，是你让他不开心……”

心下一凛，她忽然调转了方向。

桔梗不知道自己什么时候已经走到了那片曾经的花海来。

前一年的春末，她才第一次到这个地方，是他带她来的。那个时候，这里是五颜六色的，那个少年坐在断崖边，眺望着远方，告诉她他想去钏路湿原。这一次，桔梗只有自己一个人，灵魂却像受到了什么指引，慢慢地就走到了这里。

她还记得，就在十余分钟前，她还跟小篱说，她不知道他在什么地方。

但是当她看见他躺在断崖边的那片雪地上时，她却一点也不惊讶。好像她一开始就猜到了。

他躺在很靠近边缘的地方，像是垂在断崖的边上，支离摇晃，让人的心不禁吊到了嗓子眼，生怕他一个不小心就翻身坠落。

积雪是松软的，踏上去的时候还让人有些站立不稳，桔梗一直走到他的身边。

“小篱在找你。”

少年坐起身子，目光直视前方。海水在冬天的时候并不是完全的碧蓝色，而是有一些泛白的，看上去就像漂了一层泡沫。他没有看她，只是看着前方的大海，“她以前都知道我在这里。”

“可是她说，她找不到你。”

少年忽然转过身来看着她，笑了笑，“桔梗，每一次她找到我的时候，我都在想，为什么找到我的人不是你而是她。我也试过逃跑，让她找不到我，虽然是“逃跑”，但我其实也是在找你。可是，她每次都找到了我……我，却找不到你。”

少年咧嘴一笑，又把身子回了过去。桔梗今天穿得很少，站在雪地里却并不觉得很冷。她的目光一直落在少年的背影上，看着他银色的碎发在风里轻轻的飘扬。他的背影依旧是挺拔的，只是此刻的桔梗，带着不一样的心境去注视他，竟然看出了些许落寞。

“为什么……”桔梗的声音在少年身后悠悠地响起。“你为什么不告诉我真相？”

少年愕然地转过头，“我已经告诉你了呀，小松叔叔的事情。上周末你不是去见……”

“我说的，是广濑叔叔的事。”

少年的瞳孔在瞬间放大，然后他木然地把脸偏开了一个角度。“你怎么知道那些的？”

“你以为我妈妈会瞒着我一辈子吗？”

“你不该让你妈妈回想起那些不好的回忆。”少年快速地说，音调也拉高了，他冷淡地背对着她，像是不在乎她话中暗指的“真相”。

“那你呢？”

少年一愣。

——我？我不知道。

他半眯起双眼，满不在乎地用手在雪地上画起歪七扭八的字符来，“我妈妈这几天病了，上周我本来是要和你同一天去札幌的，结果那天我妈喝了点酒，我跟她吵了几句，之后不知道怎么的，她就病了，然后我第二天才去找你……”

“你怎么可以……这么残忍……”桔梗像是没有在听他说话，握紧了拳头，强迫自己不要再瑟瑟颤抖，“你为什么要这么做？如果不是我爸爸……叔叔他可能就不会……”

“执意要驾船出去的人，是我爸爸，而让他回不来的人，是我。”他回过头来，平静地看着她，他的眼睛依旧半眯着，说着像是不着边际的话，却像针一样穿过了桔梗的心。

他的话像是有魔力的，桔梗的心就快要被说服，可理智让她突然大步往前跨，揪着少年的领子逼迫他抬起头来直视她的眼睛。“究竟是为什么？！”

她的眼睛里擎着泪水，她紧紧地咬着下唇，方才歇斯底里之后，此刻的她却反而安静了下来。只是，她攥着他衣领的双手不住的颤抖，两鬓零散的碎发垂下来，正好拂在少年的脸上，刺刺的，痒痒的。

“有些事情，不是不需要理由的吗？”

揪着领子的手有些松动了，桔梗轻轻地眨了眨眼，睫毛上的一层白雪和眼泪融在了一起，划过她的脸，滴在少年的眼角上，滚烫而炽烈。突如其来的热点缀在眼角，顺着他扬起脸的角度隐没在了他的鬓角里，少年有些惊愕，心里却有什么在蠢蠢欲动的，像是要从心脏里跳出来一样。

“笨蛋……”

许久，她松开了手。


	21. 第21章

>>> 21

结业考试结束对很多高三的学生来说是一次大逃脱。虽然他们依旧是高树下躁动不安的蛹，但至少他们熬过了破茧前艰难如地狱般的一段日子，厚重的茧还只剩下最后一层，不需费太多的力气便能成功突破。

雪一直下，少年沿着路边走着，难得的没有骑车。他把手背贴在靠山一面的石墙上，石墙是冰冷的，他的手背也开始变凉。一路摩挲着粗糙不平的石墙，他低着头慢慢地往前。脑海里逐渐浮现了那天准备启程去札幌时的情景，像电影倒放，不断地在他脑海里放映——

广濑太太看见他换了一身衣裳，还背着一个简易的行李包，心下起了疑惑：“你要去哪里？”

“我……去札幌。”

“又是跟着桔梗吗？”广濑太太故意露出了不满的神情。

少年忽然失笑：“妈……”

“犬夜叉，你不会改变主意吧？跟妈妈去东京的事情……”

“……不是你说，随便我的吗？”

广濑太太重重地放下手中的水杯，语重心长：“我嘴上这么说，可你是妈妈的一切啊！”她深深叹了口气，“我不想你在这里那么辛苦，也不想没有你在身边。你想想你的将来，总有一天是要离开这里到更好的地方去的吧？所以，妈妈劝你千万不能因为桔梗那孩子……”

“妈妈，不是你教我，世界上很多事情都会过去的吗？”

“这和我们在谈的事情没关系，”广濑太太难得地皱起了眉，一张美丽动人的脸蛋此刻也是凝重万分，“再说了，你知道妈妈总有一天会累的吗？妈妈希望你将来的路可以走得轻松些，别像我一样。这么多年来，妈妈看着你这么辛苦，很心疼啊……”

少年低了头，看着自己的脚尖，然后他攥紧了背包的带子，坚定地注视着妈妈的眼睛：“妈，明明是你教我，有一些事情，是没有理由的。”少年连眼睛眨也不眨，生怕因为眨眼的动作而减弱了自己的决心，他是在用眼神告诉妈妈自己此刻的心情。

“所以说，你果然是为了她去札幌的吗？”广濑太太震惊地想到了一些事情，“你真的要改变主意？你要抛下妈妈一个人不管了吗？！”广濑太太忽然瞪大了双眼，手紧紧握着玻璃杯，浑身不住的颤抖。

“妈……”

“你难道……忘了你爸爸的事情了吗？！”广濑太太抑制不住激动的情绪，手臂一扫，玻璃杯被她失手砸了出去，摔在少年身后的门上，裂得粉身碎骨。少年听着那刺耳的碎裂声，身体一颤，觉得心里也有什么正在一点点慢慢地碎去。

许久，他颤抖着说：“妈妈，如果你要恨，就恨我好了。”

“我不让你去！”广濑太太高声地喊，已经是歇斯底里，她从椅子上站起来，少年却早一步夺门而出，落荒而逃。

跑出了家门十数米，他站在山坡上，看到海面上的渔船来来往往，汽笛的声音从海面上传过来，听起来像是低声的悲鸣，在海浪中悠悠地诉说心事。

悠扬的汽笛，还有风中飘扬的信号旗，少年觉得搅混的思绪让他心底惴惴不安。

心里一个激灵，他想也不想就跑了回去，这才看到抱着花的小篱站在他家门口不知所措，像只受伤的小兽，担惊受怕地看着他。他只是扫了她一眼，径直推门进家，却见妈妈坐在餐桌旁的地上，背靠桌子腿，一条手臂还搭在旁边的椅子上，眼神呆滞，满脸泪水。

他忽然就不忍心了。

少年有时候觉得自己的妈妈是个很矛盾的人。明明是温柔的，甚至是柔弱的，却还是硬要装作坚强的样子，一个人经营海产店，也不让别人知道家里发生的事，笑脸迎人，日复一日。

小时候，少年在外面被别的孩子打了，妈妈在家门口站着等他回来，目光急切，注视他一步一步摇摇晃晃地跑上山坡。看见他一身的伤，她不打也不骂，也不询问原因，只是抱着他说：“男孩子不怕疼，受伤了千万不能哭哦！”

但是，那时候的少年分明感觉到头顶有湿热的液体滑进了他的发间，浸湿了他的头皮，让他一阵发麻。

那阵温热感让他至今还觉得心疼。

妈妈那天不知道怎么会想到去喝点家里贮藏多年的米酒，整个人的情绪躁动得不可理喻，可能也是因为长久以来的隐忍让她终于受不了，有生以来第一次对儿子大吼大叫。第二天去卫生所看病的时候，却又和以前一样对他笑眯眯的。还是那样温柔美丽的妈妈，眼角却有轻而易见的皱纹。他想，妈妈是太累了，她和小松太太一样脆弱，都不该接受这些熬人的事实，也不该承担这些难过的日子。

少年的手一直在石墙上磨，一些附着在上头的薄雪被他蹭掉，直到手背冰冷，还沾上了碎碎的石屑粉，扎得他手背生疼，他才像做梦一样把手收回来。

一路走到卫生所，门口的保安是同住一条巷子的吉田大叔，见是他来了，忙起身打招呼。大叔年纪并不老，脸上的皱纹却像风蚀地貌的沟壑，笑起来的时候，五官都堆到一起，皮肤干瘦黝黑，生就一副渔夫的面相，却做了一辈子的看门保安。

他笑着喊了声“叔叔好”，然后抱着手里军绿色的背包走进卫生所。卫生所的地砖是磨砂的，看不到倒影。卫生所很小，自然是比不上市中心的医院，在这里工作和看病的也大多是附近街区的居民。走廊窄窄的，长椅是劣质的塑料胶椅，木制的窗框和门框都是淡淡的米绿色。医生和护士在走廊上来回穿梭，消毒水的气味让人鼻头发酸。少年避开了推着轮椅过来的野原护士，和她点头问好。

大堂虽说是大堂，可也是小小的，长椅上稀稀拉拉坐了几个人，有些人在等候窗口叫名，有些人是病人的家属，等得久了，忍不住打起盹来。不知道是哪个睡着的老头子的收音机掉在了地上没有人捡起来，小小的音箱格子里，是广播员正在用被称为“标准国语”的东京话字正腔圆地播报东京奥运的新闻，让人有一瞬间以为这里不是北海道而是东京。

滚烫的火炉在大堂中央烧着，小小的空间狭窄而暖和。有几张椅子已经损坏破了洞，早已不能坐人，却还是留在那儿，无人修缮，来往行人经过也无人理睬，看上去总是有些悲哀。

少年把包放到取药的窗口前，因为个子很高，他不得不弯下腰来听玻璃那边的药剂师的吩咐。喇叭的杂音很大，嗡嗡作响，女药剂员的声音更是尖锐刺耳，少年皱着眉，好不容易才忍着这样可怕的音效听她说完。

不知道什么时候已经二月了，时间覆盖在人的身上流逝，巨大的力量推着人不得不往前走。前方好像有一个漩涡，不知道什么时候会将人吞噬，也让人害怕。

少年才刚走到家门就听见屋里有交谈的声音，起初他以为是听错了，手搭在门把手上迟迟不敢旋动，生怕一有动作，屋子里的声音就会就此消失。他听着屋里的对话，背后是渐落的夕阳，照着他高瘦的背影，他有点不太确定这种朦胧的、隔着一堵墙的距离感。

薄薄的声音质感，还有一些字音模糊到听不清。

这样听上去，她的声音好像也变得轻柔了，不是冰冷的，也不是歇斯底里推开他的时候那样的尖锐。他以为自己在做梦。

最后不知道是哪里的积雪从树上掉了下来，发出“砰”的一声闷响，少年如梦初醒，旋开了门把手。

桔梗坐在沙发上，双手捧着大大的搪瓷杯，手指摩挲着外壁上用红瓷釉写着的“钏路海港海事所”的字样，好像在犹豫到底要不要喝，也像是在欣赏这个历史已有多年的杯子。少年听见自己怦怦直响的心跳声，从打开一点点的门缝里看着她，许久都没有踏进家门。

“啊，你回来了。”广濑太太披着白色的外套从房间里走出来，头发披散着，虽然面容有些憔悴，但总算是恢复了血色。

少年走进来，风声在他把门拉开的瞬间变得明晰起来，而他把门关上的时候也把风关在了外面，风声戛然而止。屋里因为门窗紧闭而异常安静，丝毫听不见外头的声响。他拍掉了肩头上的雪，雪花落在地毯上，很快就因为屋里的暖气而融化了。桔梗抬起头来看他，眼神忽然有点不知所措。

“桔梗来了好久了，专门来看我的，还带了新鲜的苹果过来噢。”广濑太太指了指茶几上几个鲜红欲滴的红苹果，甜甜地笑道。

“今天的药吃了吗？”少年恍然大悟地瞥了桔梗一眼，看着妈妈正色道。

“当然，我自觉地吃了。”广濑太太笑得眼睛都眯了起来，走过来接过少年手里装着药的纸袋。

少年看着妈妈故意回避，就知道她是想让他和桔梗两个人独处，一时之间他觉得又好气又好笑。

广濑家的客厅有一整面的落地窗，可以看到院子里的旗杆在那儿屹立不倒。少年拉开窗门，却不知道多年的旧窗户因为生锈而有些不利索了，拉了好半天才费力地打开。走出去，检查了一下拴在上面的绳子，生怕旗子因为风太大而被卷了下来。

“是下个星期的船吗？”她没头没尾地问，让他顿了顿手上的动作。

“嗯。”

“……阿姨她，到底怎么了？”

“没什么事，就是一点重感冒，那天发了点烧。”少年熟稔地把绳子解下来，又重新绕了好几圈，确保它们确实是牢固的，才转回身。

桔梗站在门边，没有踏出去，她倚着门框，看着雪地上被少年踩出的一条浅浅的脚印，从她的位置，一直延伸到他的脚边。好像有一些微妙的亲密联系在里面，通过这一条脚印，全都被展露了出来。

“她还好吗？”

少年看她向来沉静的脸此刻满是担忧，笑出声来，“都说了她没什么事了嘛。”他把手插到风衣的外套里，看着她被冷风吹得红扑扑的脸，在整个变成白色的北海道世界里是难得一见的娇嫩，他看得一时失了神，愣了愣，又随即把脸转开，“哎，天气变冷了，你不穿上外套，又不进去坐着，再站在这里就也要生病咯。”

不等他说完，不知道什么时候，也许就是他转开脸的那几秒钟时间里，他听见身边的脚步声，再回过头来的时候她已经在离他很近的地方。她是踩着他的脚印过来的，每一个步伐都沿着他走过的地方，一步步靠过来，这种足迹与足迹交叠重合在一起的感觉很奇妙，让她每一步都很小心。虽然没有披上外套，的确是很冷，但此刻的她却觉得心里是暖的。少年看着她就这样朝他走过来，莫名的觉得心里是一阵骚痒，就和那次在札幌的公车上，她的发丝拂在她脸上一样的细微躁动。

待她走到他身边，也许是忽然松懈了紧绷的精神，脚下还是滑了一跤。他急忙抬手捞住她，从自己方才沉浸的梦境里跳出来，皱着眉头“啧”了一声：“我说什么来着，叫你进去的嘛。”

桔梗任他抓着她的手臂，无辜地仰脸望着他，双眼圆睁，再加上她红彤彤的脸颊，整个人生动得不可思议。等她终于站稳了，少年才慢慢松开了手，每一个动作都小心翼翼地，怕伤到她似的，也怕她再滑倒。

“阿姨告诉我，如果……如果和以前有一点点不一样的话，他们会难过的。”桔梗紧紧攥着拳，迅速扫了少年惊愕的眼睛一眼，然后她仰起脸来，把目光投到旗杆上被风吹得猎猎作响的信号旗上。“所以她说，我应该要按照原来的样子去过日子。”

少年的瞳孔突然放大，随即他好像领悟了什么，轻轻地“啊”了一声，然后快速地把手从裤袋里抽出来，一时之间好像还没有消化桔梗的语句。

“你觉得，她说的是对的吗？”她转过脸来问他，看见旗杆在夕阳下的影子在他身上印了个大大的“1”字，不禁觉得有些滑稽。她呼出一口气，看着白色的团雾在面前飘散，微笑道：“我觉得阿姨说的也许是对的。如果我们和以前有一点点不一样的话，我爸爸，和你爸爸，真的会难过的，对吧？”

风突然就静了。

她方才被吹起的长发垂了下来，像黑色的绸带一样，服贴地垂在脸边。

她的声音如此空灵，像是不真实的，说话的时候还伴着远方的汽笛声，听起来是那样温柔，“所以，有些事情是不是应该想开一点？”她凝视着他的眼睛，认真地问。

见他一时纠结于答案的样子，她不禁笑出了声，随即扭过头去眺望着海面，嘴角勾起的弧度刚刚好，夕阳照在她脸上，橙色的光在将她身上的白毛衣和四周的白雪都映成了美丽的橙红色。

“呐，回去吧，不是说会变冷吗？”她搓了搓手，跑回了客厅。

少年看着她微笑的侧脸，心想，春天似乎要来了，不然他怎么会觉得周遭的空气都是暖的呢。


	22. 第22章

>>> 22

1964年2月13日，星期四。

天还没有亮，广濑太太就起来了。她最后一次检查堆放在客厅的行李，手里捧着记事簿，一点点地清算物件。家中的家具和房子一起转让给了新来的住户，因此并没有太多大的物品需要收拾，可正因为这样，细小的行李才愈加显得重要。广濑太太爱种花，搬家的时候特地找了三四个纸皮箱，花盆整齐地码放进去，她还嫌不够装。

少年坐在房间的床上发呆，摸了摸没有铺床单的硬床板，对这张自己睡了十八载的床依旧有些恋恋不舍。他坐了好一会儿，起身走到楼下，看到家里除了家具以外，其他东西都收拾进箱了，四处空落落的，连心也变得空落落的。

“啊，犬夜叉，准备好了吗？该走咯。”广濑太太站在院子门口招呼他，货车已经停在了门外，工人们都准备好要搬箱子了。

少年愣了愣，跟着妈妈走到院门外。

今天是晴天，万里无云，空气中没有雾，像是被风吹散了，天空干净得很，蓝得似乎能够滴水。行李陆续被搬上货车，家里一点点的变空，少年的心也一点点地被掏空。

“妈，我们以后都不回来了吗？”

“当然，我们这是要‘移居’呀。”广濑太太轻松一笑。

少年看了这个生活了十八年的地方最后一眼，跟着妈妈坐上车。冬天的低气温影响了发动机的灵活度，车子发动了第三次才开动。少年坐在靠窗的位置，听着妈妈和司机大叔的谈话声，从窗户望着窗外，路边成排的民居都顺势往后退去。货车顺着沿山公路往山坡下开，必然会经过桔梗的家。在经过那个路段之前，少年发现自己很没出息地心跳加快。

她家还是和平常一样没什么特别的地方，院子小小的，棕褐色的院门只有半人高，院子里有几从绿色的植物盛满了雪。少年直勾勾地望着那栋颇有西式建筑风格的小房子，目光锁定在二楼的一扇窗户上，窗门紧闭，就连那层印着浅色条纹图腾的棉布窗帘也拉得死死的，严丝合缝。他几乎连眼睛都不敢眨，生怕在眨眼的瞬间就错过了窗帘那边可能出现的身影。

他就这么盯着看，不知道是他的意念起了作用，还是他出了幻觉，他看见窗帘动了一动，像要准备被人拉开了一条缝，还不等他看清楚，下一秒货车剧烈地震动了一下，让他整个人都弹了起来，眼前的视线有一瞬变得凌乱模糊。

“啊，抱歉，路上似乎有坑坑洼洼的地方，我没注意。”司机大叔的声音从另一边传来，然后是妈妈客套的一声“没关系”。

前一秒还惊魂未定的少年马上定下神来，立即回头去看那扇窗，但货车已经转到了看不到小松家的角度，只能看见其他的房子如同流水往后流去。少年懊丧地闷声叹了口气。

货车一路开到港口，天早已大亮，渔港依旧热闹。渔夫们搬着木箱来来往往，渔歌唱起来了，旋律悠扬绵长。少年也不禁低声跟着哼唱，站在边上用脚轻轻打着节拍。看着熙熙攘攘的人群，他在想，也许去了东京就再也看不到这样接近大自然的场面了，那里只有楼房林立的街道，冷漠骄傲的都市人，再没有这样美丽和谐的场面。

少年帮着工人把箱子从货车上卸下来，冬天的时候人的皮肤原本就脆弱，任何细小的物件都变得凛冽起来，少年转身的时候不小心被锋利的货车铁皮车厢的边划到了指节，一条细小的血痕立马显现。他“嘶”地深吸了一口气，广濑太太心急火燎地赶过来看，他随意用衣服的布料卷着自己受伤的手指，只说没事。

小篱一路飞奔过来，睁着一双无辜的眼睛望着少年。少年冲她笑道：“我要走咯。”小篱使劲搓着手，瘪着小嘴，一脸的不舍。

“你不是说要考东京的大学吗？”少年抬手揉乱了她的头发，“那就加油吧。”

“你会等我吗？”小篱脱口而出的问题让少年登时语塞，问完之后她自己也后悔了。

少年轻轻一笑，“我会为你加油。”这已经是最含蓄的婉拒。

“这个是给前辈的。”小篱把手里的本子递给他，他翻开来，发现是一本图册，钏路的美景化作了图片，收录在里面。“我希望前辈永远不要忘记钏路的样子，哪怕你以后再也没有机会回来看一眼。”

“谢谢。”

小篱像是还有许多话要说，但只是望着少年和她招了招手就往登船口走去。小篱站在原地，风呼呼地吹着她的脸，她的目光追随着少年，迟迟不愿移开。

少年一路走到登船口，有些送客的亲友也跟着到这里来做最后的送别。少年回过身来，那瞬间小篱以为他要转过来和她最后一次招手，谁知他只是望向山坡。他眯起了眼睛，望着山腰上的那栋小洋楼。那个地方依旧平静，平静得冷漠。

蓝色的大海一望无边，浪涛阵阵扑向岸边，像是要吞噬掉这个海岸线。大海看上去很平静，但海平线下的汹涌却是谁也看不见的。就像此刻站在登船口的少年一般。

桔梗说他像河流，奔腾不息，生机勃勃，能够席卷他经过的一切，给周遭带来生命的迹象，可也一样可以侵蚀周遭。可是少年不是这么想的，他觉得自己像大海，像是从钏路港望出去的北太平洋的这片海域。蔚蓝得碧绿，碧绿得发白，低沉厚实的浪声不常引起人的注意，但是却时时在奔腾呼啸。

少年想问她：你这样聪明，为何却从来不愿倾听我沉默的外表下咆哮的内心？

就像人们只会怪罪大海的包容，吞掉了所有，还隔绝了分别的离人。却没有人听到它低沉的呻吟，如同悲鸣一般哀伤。

有来送别的亲友依依不舍地看着为了公事或私事远行的人，也有人为这漫长遥远的航行感到担忧。可是像少年这样和广濑太太搬迁到远方去的，只有屈指可数的两三家。

“犬夜叉，准备上船了。”此刻，广濑太太温柔的笑反而刺痛了少年的心。

他犹犹豫豫地要转身，却听见身后一声让他莫名心惊的呼唤。

“犬夜叉。”

少年习惯性地把手插在裤袋里，瞬间瞪大的眼睛说明了他的惊愕，但他没有马上转身，而是立在原地努力抑制着自己的呼吸。他慢慢回身，每一个动作都僵硬得滑稽。

为什么会出现幻觉？他这样问自己。

她穿着白色的风衣，大红色的围巾在脖子上围了一圈，一头乌黑亮丽的长发披散在脑后，被风吹起几缕缠在脸上，又被她拨下来。

“你好。”

啊，幻象说话了，声音还是一样的温柔。少年立在原地，看着面前的她怔怔地出神。忽然他感觉有什么碰在自己的肚子上，如梦初醒地回过神来，看见桔梗站在自己面前，手里拿着的信封这抵着他的外衣。

原来并不是幻象。他以为她不会来了，可是在最后关头她还是赶了过来。少年不禁勾起了嘴角，会心的笑容在阳光下灿烂生辉。

“拿着。”她说。

他呆呆地接过来，看了半天也没看出有什么特别。“是什么？”

“你的结业证书，昨天你没去学校，藤崎老师叫我转交给你。”

他端看着手里的信封，心情无比沉重，幽幽叹了口气，“这有可能……是我们这辈子最后一次见面了。”天知道他心里有多难过，方才和小篱告别时他根本没有这种“最后一见”的悲伤。少年不敢抬头去看桔梗，但也因此错过了面前的她眼里流露出的惊愕和震惊。

水手吹起了最后一次催促乘客登船的号角，少年觉得太阳穴突突地跳着，让他头疼。他想不到还能说什么，桔梗又欲言又止，最后是他冲她灿烂一笑，“希望你真的想开了，桔梗，祝你一切顺利。”说罢，他垂下手准备转身。

“等等！”桔梗上前一步拉住他的衣袖，她气息有些不稳，素来沉静的脸此刻写满了兴奋和焦急，“我只说两句话，请你听我说完。”少年的心脏仿佛骤停一秒，欣喜和慌乱划过他的脸，他侧身对着她，期待她继续。她长久的停顿让他莫名的不安，海浪声哗啦哗啦，像在催促桔梗快点说完，“等一下开船之后，请你回头看着山坡。”

“……好。”

少年顺着人流挤上甲板，浑厚的汽笛响起来，他使劲回头去看港口，众多送行的人挤在港口上像要把桥墩踩塌，人们互相挥舞手臂，巴不得和对方连在一起不分开。少年伸长了脖子看刚才站着的地方，桔梗已经不见了踪影，他焦急地拨开人群挤到甲板的最边缘，生怕自己看漏了。可是无论他如何寻找，那个白色的素净身影早已不见。送行的人往往看到离人的身影消失还不远离去，可她却在他启航前就匆匆消失。

少年失望地趴在甲板的围栏上，热闹的港口在他看来只是萧瑟空虚的。

他不爱流泪，因为他是个爽朗爱笑的少年，哪怕是爸爸去世的时候，他也没有哭，那个时候，震惊、愧疚，还有对自己愤恨远远大于失去的悲伤。可是此刻，望着没有她在港口，他却觉得眼眶湿润。

少年沉重地叹了口气，抬头望着天空，企图寻找什么来填补他此刻的失落。远处的地平线模糊不清，蓝得发白的天空和大海的颜色几乎融在了一起。忽然他想起了刚才桔梗说的话，立马站直了身子往山坡上望去，目光自然而然地聚焦在山腰中央那栋褐色屋顶的房子上，他想要凭借自己敏锐的视力看到她的身影出现。

她想告诉他什么？为什么要让他看着山坡？少年听到自己的心跳声热烈而急切。

他眯了眯眼睛，看到房子旁屹立不倒的旗杆，有什么彩色的东西附着在旗杆上缓缓上升，直到升到了顶，风呼啸灌过，那片彩色的图案才舒展在空中。

少年以为自己在做梦。

那是两面旗子，“U”，“W”。“U·W”信号旗，“祝君航行胜利”。它们在风里飘扬，虽然隔得很远，他却几乎能够听见它们在猎猎作响。

只要升起“U·W”信号旗，远航的人就不会迷路，只要看到这两面信号旗，他们就能够找到回家的路。

少年颤抖着握紧身前的栏杆，眼前的视线渐渐模糊，待他反应过来，他的泪水已经随风飘散在了空中。身边的老人看见了他的样子，拍拍他的肩膀说：“孩子，你也舍不得离开吧？别难过了。”少年摇摇头，灿烂地笑起来，露出两排整齐洁白的皓齿。

他不难过，他是高兴的。

五年零三个月，他终于等到了她升起的信号旗。


	23. 后记-广濑篇

1972年8月11日，星期五。东京。

大荣制药集团的办公楼在一个地段还算中等的街区。但是这里办公室的光线不太好，办公桌拥挤窄小，文件夹堆满一桌，A4大小的白纸被风一吹就飘落地面，很快又被人捡起来。电话响了，穿着朴素西装的女接线员探手去接起来，礼貌地说了几句，便转身走到外面的理化实验室。

几张长桌上放慢了实验装置，几个穿着白大褂的人忙前忙后围在长桌前研究实验。

“广濑君，有您的电话。”

站在正中央的男人抬起头来，口罩遮住了他的大半张脸，一双金褐色的眼睛看不出情绪。他保持着拿着烧杯和试管的姿势，正在犹豫下一步该怎么做，淡淡地说：“我正在忙。”接线员一时尴尬，一旁的女助手眼放金光地凑过来：“前辈，我帮你拿着吧。”

男人笑得眼睛都眯了起来，把东西递给她：“谢谢你，小篱。”他摘掉口罩，露出一张俊朗的脸，再把摘下的手套往白大褂的口袋里一塞，大步跨出了实验室。

实验楼办公室的工作人员各不相同，有瘦得像电线杆一样的男人挂着宽大的茶色框眼镜在吸烟室里一根接一根地抽烟，有肥胖的中年妇女为了早点下班买菜回家照顾上中学的女儿而面无表情地对着面前的文件死命地干活，还有年轻的小姑娘轻松地一边聊天一边工作。

男人对着电话那头简单地说了几句，返回的时候门口的保安走过来递给他一个信封：“广濑先生，您的信件。”

“谢谢。”

男人一路走回实验室，一边沿着封线撕开信封，里面有一张彩色相片。因为现时的彩照技术还不太好，颜色并不太明显，太还是能看出花海与山坡上的绿草美丽得无以复加。翻到背面，娟秀的字体整洁排列，写着一句话。

——钏路湿原比你知道的还要美。

他一直想去钏路湿原，可是直到随母亲搬迁到东京，他也没有实现这个梦想。可是她居然还记得，九年前的那个春天，在那片并不算大的花海，他望着远方的海，说想要去钏路湿原饱览当地风光。

男人看着这张照片，不禁笑了，身边的女助手凑过来问那是什么。

“一个梦。”他把相片放入信封里，脸上依旧是灿烂的笑容。

“前辈，你要回北海道度假？”

“嗯。”

女助手垂下了脸，“什么时候？”

“下个月初。”

下班的时候男人是最后一个离开实验室的，把实验室收拾得干干净净的才离去。同事们都说他是太爱待在实验室研究他的课题和新成果了。

回到城市边缘的小公寓楼里，男人把今天带回来的一束康乃馨放在小案台上的黑白照前，照片里美丽的女人妩媚动人，却已经成了一个离世两年多的亡灵。他打开一旁的收音机，不知道是哪个频道正好在放二战时期的著名情歌《莉莉玛莲》，低沉哀婉的女中音倾诉着歌里那个伤感的爱情故事。他倚在阳台的栏杆上望着楼下的马路，车流并不多，霓虹也还不算绚烂，倒是喜得清静。

男人翻转着手里的相片，一遍一遍地看。

那是一个梦，是长久沉睡在心底的梦。他看了许久，嘴角终有笑意。


	24. 后记-小松篇

1972年9月6日，星期三。札幌。

桔梗把今天的备课案来回看了看，把它和国文教材一起收拾好，在办公桌上整齐码放，再捧着桌上的花瓶到走廊尽头的洗手间去换水。今天的百合开得非常好，她一边摆弄着，一边在心里低语。

走到校门口，放学的学生三三两两结伴相行。桔梗压了压被风吹动的长裙和头发，一个女孩子在几米外看见她，热情地招手：“小松老师，再见！”

“再见，池田。”桔梗向她温柔地一笑。

桔梗一个人生活在札幌，这是第八年。小枫今年刚大学毕业，决定要留在函馆发展。桔梗没有劝她回钏路的老家，毕竟爸爸刑满释放已有六年，父母在家过着相濡以沫的日子，她们这两个女儿唯一能做的就是走出自己的人生，不让他们失望。

桔梗绕过一个路口，在报亭前停下来，买了一份最近的报纸，头版头条便是慕尼黑奥运会因为恐怖袭击而暂停的新闻。她在小巷的面包店里买了新鲜出炉的肉包子，香气萦绕在她身边，让她觉得肚子愈來愈饿。

走到札幌火车站，她站在马路边静静等待，抬手看了好几次手表，最后终于在出站口等到了那个男人。

他穿着一身深褐色的格子纹西装，手里的行李箱是规整的长方体型，像是三十年代留洋的学者一般。他银色的短发在夕阳下变成了金红色。桔梗愣了一下，然后冲那人嫣然一笑。她看着对方走过来，等着他开口。

“你好。”他挑高了眉毛，眉眼依旧神采奕奕。

“欢迎回到北海道，非常荣幸作为你在札幌的向导。”

他看着她难得调皮促狭的眼神，哈哈大笑起来。

他们并肩走在八年不曾相见的人身边，夕阳将他们的影子拉得颀长。彼此平静的外表下，怦怦直跳的心是此刻最真实的心情反应。男人侧目瞄了她好几眼，终于开口：“我收到你的相片了，什么时候去的？”

桔梗把被风吹起来的发拨到耳后，轻轻一笑，“春末的时候，我替你完成了你没有完成的梦想。”他听了爽朗一笑。

“叔叔阿姨好吗？”

“他们在老家安心养老呢。”桔梗说着，目光忽然定格在马路对面的咖啡厅里。“咦，你看，是信号旗。”那家咖啡厅很小，落地的玻璃窗上挂满了可爱的信号旗，许是参考了海军风格的装潢格调。

“可惜现在已经没有人升信号旗了。”他叹了口气，声音难免有些失落。“再也看不到信号旗飘扬了吧。”

“不，不是的。”桔梗站住脚，冲他摇头。“不会降下来的，信号旗。”

男人低头看着她认真地神情，再次挑了挑眉，勾起了嘴角，“因为它在你心中？”

桔梗的目光顺着夕阳的角度飘向了远方，抿着嘴唇笑了笑，然后回过头来看着他。她的笑容是温柔而妩媚的，在夕阳下暖烘烘的，异常美好。

“是啊，应该是吧。”


End file.
